Kyoto: New Enemies, Same Bloody Streets
by Dark Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: There's a new revolution starting up in Kyoto. Will Kenshin be forced to return to being a manslayer, or will he hold true to his vow?
1. Nightmares Of The Past

**Kyoto: New Enemies, Same Bloody Streets**

**CHAPTER 1- Nightmares Of The Past**

**Hey all! This is my first fic so I hope it's ok. Any ways, I don't own any of the RK gang (even though I'd really like to). And with that said on with the show!**

Kaoru stretched and let out a sigh for the hundredth time that day. It was a beautiful and sunny day in Tokyo but that didn't keep the young kendo master from being bored. Yahiko had gone off somewhere with Sanosuke for the day and she didn't know where Kenshin was so she couldn't talk with him. She had tried practicing for awhile but after about two hours of nonstop movement she grew tired and decided to call it quits and try something else. After putting away her wooden sword Kaoru tried to clean up a little but Kenshin had already done most of the chores so she finally just gave up and sat on the porch, looking lazily up at the sky and trying not to fall asleep as she watched the fluffy, white clouds roll by.

She closed her eyes and began to daydream of a certain red haired swordsman, seeing in her mind's eye his gentle, welcoming smile as he sat next to her.

Against her will she began to drift off to sleep, the combination of the warm air and cool breeze making it the perfect atmosphere to take a nap. Kaoru smiled as dream Kenshin leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her lips, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her tightly against his warm chest. As her dream lover's hands began to glide over her body she felt a large rough hand moving some hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the handsome face of the real Kenshin standing in front of her.

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up that I didn't."

"It's alright Kenshin. So where have you been all day?"

"Well… first I did the laundry then I ran to town to get something for dinner that I did, why do you ask?"

"Because I've been bored out of my mind and I didn't have anyone to talk to," she huffed.

Kenshin chuckled and sat next to her and began playing with her ponytail, "I'm sorry but I'm here now that I am."

"Yes you are and you're not leaving again either."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not going to let you, that's why."

Kaoru leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He ran his hand lightly up and down her arm and she couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer to him, taking in his familiar, masculine scent as she put her face into the crook of his neck.

She loved moments like this with Kenshin. They'd only been married for a few months but she had already learned so much about her sweet rurouni. When they first got together he was hesitant to do anything with her like hold her hand or kiss her. She had to make the first move when it came to their first kiss but now it was Kenshin who initiated the activities between them, which she didn't mind in the least.

She giggled upon remembering the look on his face the first time she pulled him down to her and kissed him. He was so cute with his bright red cheeks and embarrassed 'oro'.

"What's so funny, Kaoru?" he asked gently when he heard his wife's laugh.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About our first kiss."

"Oh and why were you thinking of that koishii?"

"Because I thought it was cute when you turned red."

Kenshin chuckled and kissed her hair, "Do I still turn red when you kiss me?"

Kaoru looked up at him and gave a mischievous smile, "We can find out."

Kenshin gladly took the hint and leaned down to her, gently resting his lips against hers for a soft kiss. A few moments later he pulled away and Kaoru smiled, "No you don't turn red anymore."

She looked up at the sky and sighed, "It's getting late I'll go start dinner now."

Kaoru stood to leave but Kenshin caught her wrist and pulled her back to him, getting her to giggle as she fell into his lap, "What're you doing, Kenshin?"

"I think we'd better make sure that I don't turn red anymore, I believe I felt a blush a moment ago."

Kaoru laughed and playfully tried to push him away, "You did not now let me go I have to start dinner."

"That can wait that it can."

"No it can't Ken…"

He cut her off by placing a firm kiss to her mouth. She sighed and relaxed into him, knowing full well that if he wanted to kiss her he was going to kiss her. That was one of the pleasant surprises she had discovered over the course of their marriage he was persistent, almost rough at times. Not that she minded she actually enjoyed his playful yet gentle aggression towards her when she 'resisted' him.

Kaoru raised her hand to the side of his face and pulled him closer, smiling when she felt his hand begin to slide down her waist. She pulled away from his lips just enough to whisper to him, "Watch your hands husband, you might start something you can't finish."

Kenshin grinned and kissed her nose, "Is that so? I think I can finish it just fine that I can."

Before she could protest he kissed her again, his hand sliding to her legs…

"That's gross!"

They parted and looked up to see a disgusted Yahiko and a snickering Sanosuke standing next to them. Kenshin let her up and they quickly straightened themselves up, "How long have you been there," he asked with a slight flush.

"Way too long! Look, I know you two are still new to the marriage thing and all but can't you at least get a room?" Yahiko asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

Kenshin grinned, "We have a room that we do… we're just not in it is all… OW!" he yelped out in pain when Kaoru slapped him in the back of the head, "Kenshin!"

"What?" he asked innocently

"Oh never mind, dinner will be ready soon so all of you just stay out of trouble until then, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." All men answered

Kaoru took off down the hall and Sanosuke went up to Kenshin and punched his shoulder lightly, "Couldn't wait until the rest of us went to bed huh buddy?"

Kenshin flushed but smiled up at his friend, "You're just jealous Sano."

"Of you? Nah! I just love to pester you."

"Well you're good at that that you are. So where did you two go today?"

"Yahiko tried to teach me to fish."

"And?"

Sanosuke grinned in his proud, arrogant way, "I did great as usual."

Yahiko snorted, "Rooster head here didn't even catch one fish. When he actually managed to hook one it got away from him and he jumped in the water after it like a moron and scared away the rest of the fish!"

"I didn't jump in I tripped!"

"Whatever."

Kenshin chuckled and asked, "Did anything else happen?"

"Oh yeah, Yahiko got his first kiss!"

Yahiko flushed brightly, "You saw that!"

"Of course I did."

"Oh what happened," Kenshin asked with a smirk

Sanosuke pulled Kenshin to the side and explained, "Tsubame came to talk with him and he didn't think I was looking and he just grabbed her and laid one on her."

Kenshin turned to look at the flustered young man next to him and gave him a playfully shocked look, "Yahiko… I didn't think you'd be that cruel to a woman… grabbing her..."

"I didn't grab her! I just… oh it's none of your business! I'm going to my room call me when dinner's ready!"

Yahiko stormed off and Kenshin and Sanosuke laughed, amused by their young friend's reaction.

"He's over this way come on!"

Kenshin ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the men who were chasing him. His feet pounded loudly against the dirt road in the dead silence of the night. The moonlight peered down brightly with a blood red glow, betraying him as it illuminated his fleeing form to his enemies. He rounded a corner and calmed his breathing so they wouldn't hear him, sighing in relief when he saw them pass by the ally. He took off again but ran into one of the men that was lagging behind, dodging a punch as the man called out to his comrades, "I've got him!"

Kenshin didn't have time to run as the others came back, drawing their swords and preparing to fight. He didn't know who they were or even what they looked like due to the dark cloaks that efficiently concealed their faces from his view. Kenshin drew his sword and fended them off, easily taking them down before he stopped briefly to catch his breath. As he started to walk away he sensed someone coming up behind him and he turned to block an attack, slashing his opponent across the chest and sending a spray of blood onto himself as the man let out a gasp of pain.

The man fell to his knees and Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock, his voice shaking with fear as the man's hood fell back to reveal his face, "N… Nijito…"

Kenshin awoke with a small cry, looking around with frantic golden eyes for his enemies before he realized that he was at home in his room and not in the bloody streets of Kyoto. He rested his hand on his forehead and realized he'd broken out into a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath as his eyes returned to their usual violet hue. He felt a slender hand on his arm and he looked down to see the worried eyes of his wife, "What's wrong, Kenshin?"

"Nothing koishii, I'm sorry to wake you up that I am," he said with a forced smile.

Kaoru sat up and looked him in the eyes, pushing his wet bangs away from his face, "You're lying to me, tell me what's wrong."

Kenshin sighed and looked down at his hands, "I had a nightmare."

"About the revolution?"

"Yes."

Kaoru moved closer to him and ran her hand up and down his back soothingly, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No it's nothing to worry about that it isn't, please go back to sleep, love."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm just going to get a drink and I'll be back that I will."

Kenshin got up and headed outside to the well, splashing some cold water onto his face as he tried to calm his nerves. He hated it when he had nightmares about the past every time he had one something bad would happen. The last time he'd dreamt of the past Saito had shown up and he had to go and fight Shishio and he really didn't want to go through another battle like that. Most of all he hated worrying Kaoru, he couldn't stand the sad look in her beautiful blue eyes when she saw him upset, he loved her and wanted to protect her not frighten her or burden her with his problems.

After a few moments he pushed it all into the back of his mind and headed back to his room, slipping under the covers next to Kaoru. He pulled her close and ran his hand through her hair, listening to her calm breath and steady heartbeat unable to hold back his smile as she snuggled against him. He loved to watch her sleep it always made him feel at peace to see his sweet and innocent Kaoru resting peacefully in his arms. It didn't take long for him to get comfortable again and he drifted off into a welcome dreamless sleep, unaware of the events that were about to unfold.


	2. Another Revolution?

Chapter 2-Another Revolution?

The next afternoon everyone was outside doing their usual chores. Yahiko and Sanosuke were sweeping, Kenshin was out back doing laundry and Kaoru was reading the paper. After reading the first page she let out a gasp, "Oh my… have any of you read the paper today?"

"No what does is say," Yahiko asked as he and Sanosuke came to stand beside her.

"It says here that there's another rebellion starting up in Kyoto."

"Another rebellion?"

"Yes, it says that three government officials were assassinated last night."

"Does it say who did it?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, they don't know who did it but they say that it may be the start of another revolution."

"Another revolution? That's not good." Sanosuke said quietly

"Does Kenshin know," Yahiko asked

"No, I don't think we should tell him either it may just worry him… we're not going to tell him."

"Tell who what Kaoru," Kenshin asked as he rounded the corner

Kaoru let out a cry of surprise and hid the paper behind her back as Kenshin came to stand next to her, "Oh Kenshin! Um… nothing at all… hey listen can you go into town and get something for dinner tonight?"

Kenshin smiled, "Sure that's no problem that it isn't, I'll be right back that I will."

"Thank you."

Kenshin left the dojo and everyone let out a sigh of relief before Sanosuke poked Kaoru in the shoulder, "I think we should tell him, Missy."

"Not now… let's just wait and see what happens later on then we'll tell him if it gets any worse."

"Hey I just thought of something guys."

"What's that, Yahiko," Sanosuke asked

"If the revolution does start up again does that mean that they'll come and ask Kenshin to fight?"

"I seriously hope not…" Kaoru muttered softly

Sanosuke laughed lightly, "Hey don't worry about it, Missy. Even if they do come for him we won't let him go and besides you know Kenshin he'd never break his vow for anything, especially not for another war."

"I hope you're right."

Yahiko nudged Sanosuke and chuckled, "And besides we've got enough of a revolution right here with ugly."

"What was that!"

"Nothing Kaoru!" both men answered quickly, trying to avoid a flying shoe as they took off down the hall to get away from a fuming Kaoru.

MEANWHILE

Kenshin had just gotten some tofu for dinner and was musing over the day's events as he walked back to the dojo. Things were so strange today, that morning when he had gone out to get the paper it was gone and he couldn't find it anywhere in the dojo. At first he thought that Kaoru had beat him to it, which wasn't unusual but she normally gave it to him once she was finished but she hadn't even hinted that she had even seen the paper at all.

What was even stranger was how Kaoru was acting, like she was trying to hide something from him. She was really wound up today about something, true Kaoru was always cheerful and full of energy but she was exceptionally hyper for some reason today and he just couldn't figure out why.

As he came around the corner he passed by an ally and stopped where he was, sensing a familiar presence nearby, "What do you want, Saito?"

The former Shinsengumi leader stepped out of the shadows, cigarette in hand as chuckled at the red head, "You're as polite as ever I see, have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"About Kyoto."

"No, is it important?"

"You should read the morning paper more often, Himura, there's another rebellion starting up."

"What!" Kenshin spun around to face him at this comment, "another rebellion!"

Saito nodded, "Yes."

"What happened?"

"Three officials were murdered last night."

"Who did it?"

"I'm not sure all that's really known is that it was done by the rebel forces. You do know that this means another revolution, don't you?"

Kenshin looked to the ground, his voice soft but firm, "It's not my concern anymore."

Saito chuckled, "Oh? You know they're going to come looking for you to fight."

"I won't do it, Saito. What about you?"

"If I'm called to duty then I'll go fight," Saito smirked

Kenshin snorted in slight disgust, "Figures, I should've known you wouldn't change your ways."

"I enjoy a good fight. I'm surprised you don't anymore."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I've never enjoyed fighting Saito, ever!"

Saito chuckled and tossed his cigarette down, "Just keep your guard up because they will be coming for you sooner or later. Have a nice day, Battousai."

Saito walked off without another word, leaving Kenshin to glare after him. After a moment Kenshin started off towards home once more, his mind racing, "_Another revolution…what if they do want me to fight again? Does that mean that I'll have to become Battousai once more? No! I can't do that! I will never go back to being a manslayer… not for anything. If there is another revolution I will not be part of it… they can fight without me."_

Kenshin arrived at the dojo a short time later and took the tofu to the kitchen, calling out for his wife, "Kaoru I'm home that I am."

Kaoru came into the kitchen and smiled brightly at him before going up to him and kissing his cheek, "Welcome home Kenshin, you have a visitor waiting for you on the front porch."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow at this, "A visitor… who is it?"

"I'm not sure he said he's an old friend of yours."

"An old friend huh… well let's go see who it is shall we?"

They headed to the front porch and Kenshin could see a man sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked to the ground. Kenshin couldn't see the man's face but he could see the stranger's long black hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail on top of his head and the sword at his side. Kenshin instinctively grasped his sword and stepped up to the stranger, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

The man looked up and smiled, his voice soft and friendly, "Hello again Kenshin."

Kenshin let out a gasp of surprise upon seeing his face, instantly recognizing his visitor, "It's you… you're alive…"


	3. An Old Friend

Chapter 3- An Old Friend

"Katsura… you're alive but… I thought that you were dead!"

Katsura chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm alive and well."

Kaoru came up to stand next to her husband, resting a hand on his shoulder, "So you do know this man, Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked down at her and gave a soft smile, "Yes, this is Kogoro Katsura."

Katsura and Kaoru gave a polite bow to one another, "It's an honor to meet you Sir Katsura my name is Kaoru."

"The pleasure is mine, Kaoru," he turned to Kenshin and his face turned serious, "I've been looking for you for quite some time, Kenshin."

"You have?"

"Yes, there is much that we need to discuss."

"I see… um… Kaoru, would you mind to…"

Kaoru cut him off, "You don't have to ask, I'll go and start dinner just yell if you need anything."

"We will."

Kaoru took off towards the kitchen and Katsura smiled at his old comrade, "lovely young woman, is she your girlfriend, Kenshin?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No, she's my wife."

Katsura's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "your wife… I never thought you'd marry again after Tomoe."

Kenshin sighed sadly, "Neither did I, now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Katsura chuckled softly as they sat down on the edge of the porch, "straight to the point as always, huh Kenshin?"

"There's no point in beating around the bush if it's important, right?"

"I suppose… I assume you've heard about what's going on in Kyoto?"

"I've heard a little but I don't know much about it."

"Here's what's happening, rebel forces have been assassinating our officials. We believe that they're trying to start another revolution."

"And since you're here I suppose they're doing a good job of that, am I right?"

Katsura nodded, "Yes, some of the old clans have reunited in order to stop these rebels. The Satsuma and Choshu clans have already begun to fight again."

Kenshin suddenly started chuckling under his breath, causing Katsura to arch an eyebrow at the former assassin, "What's funny, Kenshin?"

"We used to be the rebel forces that everyone was trying to stop and now we're the ones trying to stop the rebels."

Katsura couldn't help but smile at the thought, "it does seem a bit ironic doesn't it?"

They were silent for several moments after that, neither of them saying anything. Kenshin looked over at his old leader and sensed that Katsura was holding something back. Katsura was always fairly easy to read, his emotions always showed on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide them so it wasn't hard to figure out that there was something else on his mind.

Kenshin waited for Katsura to speak up but he just looked to the ground, his face changing with his thoughts as they ran through his mind. Finally Kenshin asked, "You didn't come here just to fill me in on what's going on did you, Katsura?"

"No," Katsura raised his head and looked Kenshin directly in the eyes, his voice soft but firm, "I want you to rejoin the Ishi-Shishin."

"What!"

"I want you to fight with us once more, to help us stop these rebels before things get too out of hand."

Kenshin just looked at his former leader with disbelief, unable to speak for several moments but he eventually found his voice and whispered, "Katsura… I can't…"

"Why can't you?"

"Because… I vowed eleven years ago that I would never kill again. I have kept that promise thus far and I intend to keep it no matter what."

"I understand that you don't want to kill anymore but we really need your help to settle this matter."

Kenshin shook his head, "No, I won't! I killed for you for five years of my life and destroyed countless lives by doing so! The last time I fought for you I was a monster… I could look a man in the eyes and slit his throat and not care…"

Kenshin looked away and tried to calm his steadily rising anger while holding back the few tears that threatened to fall at the thought of who he used to be.

Katsura sighed, "You weren't a monster, Kenshin."

"Yes I was… I took so many lives without a single thought, not caring if they were fathers… brothers… sons… I won't return to being that man again, not for anything!"

"Kenshin, most of the rebels know that you are alive and they might come after you and hurt your new family or…"

"Don't say it Katsura! I still have my reverse-blade sword and that is all I need to protect my family but I will not resort to killing again to do it. If they come for me I will fight but I will not go to Kyoto… ever."

"There's no way for me to persuade you to come back with me?"

"No. I'm sorry Katsura but you're just going to have to fight this one without me. I can't return to being Battousai again, I won't put myself or my family through that kind of nightmare."

Katsura sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "This new revolution will be very difficult to fight without you, Kenshin."

Kenshin finally turned to look at Katsura and stood up, a slight smile playing on his lips, "You fought the end of the last one without me just fine and I'm confident that you can do it again."

Katsura stood and straightened up his jacket, "Are you sure that you won't come with me?"

"No, I will never kill again, Katsura, I can't… I promised Tomoe…"

Katsura held up his hand to silence him and smiled slightly, "I understand. Well I must be off but the offer is always open if you ever decide to come to Kyoto."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well it was nice seeing you again, goodbye Kenshin and good luck with your new family I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Katsura."

Katsura left without another word and Kenshin sighed before heading to the back of the dojo to the well, splashing some of the cool water on his face to calm his temper. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He thought that Katsura had been killed during the end of the revolution yet here he was alive and well. And on top of that he couldn't believe that Katsura actually had the nerve to ask him to fight and kill again! He had told Katsura more that once that when the war was over that he would never kill again but apparently he hadn't told him enough or he wouldn't have come to ask him to rejoin the Ishi-Shishin.

Kenshin looked at his reflection in the water and saw a glimpse of his former self within the gently rippling water before it vanished into the wall of the well. He sighed, _"I will never return to being a manslayer… I don't care what happens to me I will never kill again!"_

He sensed a familiar presence coming up behind him and he wiped his face off with his sleeve before calling out to the man behind him, "Hey Sano."

"Hey, so who was your visitor, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked casually as he came to stand beside his friend.

"Just… an old comrade of mine from the revolution is all."

"Oh… I see…"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment then Kenshin asked, "So why didn't you tell me, Sano?"

"Tell you what, Kenshin?"

"That the revolution was starting up again."

"Oh that… well… Missy asked me not to tell you."

Kenshin chuckled, "I see… she was afraid that it would worry me, right?"

"Yeah."

Kenshin looked up to tell him something but he froze in place, his eyes narrowing into a cautious glare as he scanned the yard for the presence he was sensing. It was unfamiliar to him and that meant that they weren't welcome and he wasn't about to let a stranger hurt his family.  
Sanosuke caught the look on his friend's face and nudged his shoulder, "Hey Kenshin, you ok?"

"Huh," he snapped out of his trance and looked up at the taller man, "what?"

"What's wrong, Kenshin? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Kenshin forced a smile, "Oh it's nothing Sano, let's go and help Kaoru with dinner now, shall we?"

The blood misted moon shone down onto the city of Kyoto as cries of pain echoed through the still night air, cutting through the silence like a razor-sharp sword. Fresh, hot blood spilled out onto the cold, wet streets as the men it came from fell to the ground lifeless with a sickening thud. Kenshin turned around and killed the man behind him before he spun around and slashed his second opponent across the ribs. A third man came up to fight him and they exchanged a few blows before Kenshin managed to get underneath him and thrust his sword upwards into the man's throat, twisting it and jerking it out to make sure he was dead. The body fell to the ground and Kenshin rested his hands on his knees panting, tired from his exertions. He'd been fighting since early that morning and he was a little battle worn and just wanted to go home but there seemed to be no end to the soldiers that were trying to kill him tonight.

Suddenly he heard a soft sound like a whimper somewhere behind him and he looked around to see two eyes staring at him from behind a couple of overturned barrels. He raised his sword and called out, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The person didn't move so he went up to them and pushed aside one of the barrels, his eyes going wide when he saw who was hiding behind them. It was a little girl no more than seven or eight years old, she had dried blood and dirt all over her, staining her once pink kimono and pale, pretty face. She looked up at him with fear stricken brown eyes and began to cry. Kenshin knelt in front of her and tried to calm her down, "Hey kid it's ok I'm not going to kill you."

"You… you did it… you just did it… I saw you…"

"What did I do, kid?"

"You… you just… you just killed my daddy…"

"NO!" Kenshin screamed as he shot straight up in his bed, tears falling down his face as the image of the little girl lingered on his mind. He rested his face in his hands and sighed deeply, guilt overtaking him as he tried to push the horrid memory into the back of his mind.

Kaoru woke up when she heard her husband cry out and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Kenshin what's wrong?"

"N… nothing Kaoru… nothing at all…"

"You don't wake up screaming for nothing Kenshin, something's wrong what is it?"

"Just a nightmare… nothing to worry about…"

Kaoru sighed and ran her fingertips along the length of his jaw, "you've been having a lot of nightmares lately Kenshin, I'm worried about you."

"Please don't worry Kaoru, there's no reason to be concerned about me that there isn't."

"Yes there is, Kenshin you're crying and I've never seen you cry… please tell me what's wrong my love."

Kenshin sighed and looked down at his hands, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, "I… I dreamt of a battle I had once. It was right before I left the war. These soldiers ambushed me and attacked me and I killed them of course but…"

"But what, Kenshin?"

"But… this little girl saw me."

"A little girl?"

"Yes… she looked at me with these terrified eyes and started crying… then she said…"

"What did she say, Kenshin?"

Kenshin took a breath to calm himself before he continued, "she looked me in the eyes and said…'you killed my daddy'… I had murdered the girl's father right in front of her and I didn't even care at the time…"

Kaoru put a hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh Kenshin…"

"To this day I remember that little girl's face. The fear in her eyes… the pain… I never wanted to cause that. I'd pushed it into the back of my mind for the past few years but with this war starting up again… oh Kaoru I don't want to go back to being that man again… I can't!"

Against his will a few tears fell onto the blanket and Kaoru reached over and pulled him against her, letting him rest his face in the crook of her neck as he tried to regain control of his emotions. It was always so hard for him to express what he was feeling especially when it came to his past. But whenever he did allow himself to feel those emotions they were like a flood; unpredictable, unstoppable, dangerous.

Kaoru ran a hand through his silky red locks, trying to soothe her tortured husband the best she could as she whispered softly to him, "It's alright Kenshin. You'll never go back to being Battousai, I know you won't."

"What if... what if they come for me, Kaoru? Katsura has already asked me to rejoin the Ishi-Shishin again."

"What did you tell him?"

"No."

Kaoru smiled and placed a loving kiss to his temple, "Then don't worry about it. Kenshin as long as you stay here with me you'll be alright, I'll protect you, I promise."

Kenshin laughed softly, lifting his face up to look at her. He rested his forehead against hers, "I don't deserve you Kaoru… you're too good to me."

"Just returning the favor, you've protected me all this time and now I'm going to protect you."

"Thank you, Kaoru," he placed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I love you."

Kaoru returned the kiss and smiled, "I love you too, Kenshin…even if you are a jerk."

Kenshin looked into her eyes and saw the mischief there and realized she was playing with him, trying to cheer him up and it worked. He grinned evilly and raised his hand to the side of her face, "oh I'm a jerk am I?"

Before she could react Kenshin pushed her down onto the futon, pinning her wrists above her head when she tried to push him away. She laughed and half-heartedly tried to get away from him, "Kenshin get off of me!"

"Not a chance."

He bent down and started suckling on the tangle of nerves just below her ear, making her moan softly and arch upwards into him. She gave up her struggles, knowing full well that she couldn't overpower her much stronger husband and quite frankly… she didn't want to.

Kenshin moved her hands farther above her head and held them in one strong hand as the other drifted down the length of her body to the sash at her waist, untying the knot with ease. Kaoru tried to wiggle out of his hold but found that in their current position any movements she made only made her arch further into him, which he seemed to be enjoying. She giggled and tapped him in the leg with her heel, "you're being mean to me, Kenshin."

Kenshin chuckled deep in his throat as he lifted his gaze to look into her sparkling blue eyes with his own passion filled violet ones. He kissed her chin and grinned, "Not yet I'm not, but I can be if you'd like me to…"

Kaoru didn't have time to answer him as he leaned down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His questing hand finally found its way into her yukata, massaging the creamy flesh that lay underneath with a sword calloused hand.

**Well there's chapter 3, I'm hoping that this thing will get a little better as it goes along but if I'm doing a bad job I'd like you all to tell me so I can fix it, 'k? Thanks everyone.**


	4. Assassination Attempt

Chapter 4- Assassination Attempt

"Oh no…" Kaoru gasped as she read the morning paper.

"What is it Kaoru?" Yahiko asked as he came to stand next to her and Sanosuke.

"The battles in Kyoto are getting worse. It says here that forty men were killed yesterday," she explained with a sad tone.

"Forty men… it's getting that bad huh?" Sanosuke asked

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, they don't know how much longer it's going to go on. It says here that the Satsuma and Choshu clans have reunited."

"Wasn't Choshu Kenshin's old clan?" Yahiko asked

"Yes." Kaoru said plainly

"Was that the guy who was here the other day?"

"Yes, it was Katsura, Kenshin's old leader… he asked Kenshin to rejoin."

"What! What did Kenshin tell him?"

"He said 'no' but… I'm worried…"

"What for Missy?" Sanosuke asked curiously

"Kenshin told me about all the nightmares he's been having lately… he's afraid he's going to be forced to return to being a manslayer."

"Well all we gotta do is keep him here with us. Come on Missy, you know as well as I do that Kenshin's not going to go back to being a manslayer."

"I know but… I'm still worried about him…"

Unaware to Kaoru and the others was that Kenshin could hear everything they were saying as he did the laundry. He let out a sigh as he went back to scrubbing the gi in his hands, _"I don't want you to worry about me, Kaoru…"_

Against his will he began to remember battles from his past. He saw the little girl as she burst into tears in front of him then he saw his friend Nijito as he took his life with a single swing of his blade. Kenshin shook his head to get rid of the memories, _"I don't want to go back to being that man… not ever!"_

Later that night Kenshin was sent into town to run an errand for Megumi. She needed something to cook for dinner but she was too busy with patients to go herself and Dr. Gensai was out of town. So Kenshin volunteered to go for her and arrived at the clinic just as the sun was settling down behind the horizon. Megumi took the food and smiled, "Thank you so much Sir Ken."

"No problem Miss Megumi, anytime you need me I'll be here to help you that I will."

"I know. You're a prince when it comes to helping others."

Kenshin flushed slightly but smiled at the beautiful doctor all the same, "Where are Ayame and Suzume?"

"They're napping but I'll be sure to tell them you stopped by."

"Thank you, well I must be off, Kaoru will worry if I'm gone for too long that she will."

"Indeed she will, please get home safely Sir Ken."

"I will don't worry, goodnight Miss Megumi."

"Goodnight Sir Ken."

Megumi shut the gate and headed off to prepare dinner and Kenshin started off towards the dojo. He picked up the pace when the sun disappeared behind the mountains, being out after dark wasn't a smart thing to do while this war was going on especially if you were Battousai. About half-way home he sensed someone following him a little too close for comfort and he picked up his pace to a fast walk. The person following him picked up their pace as well and he realized that they weren't going to let him be. He stopped and placed a hand on his sword, "Who's there? Come out and show yourself."

There was a long moment of silence as Kenshin waited for his opponent to show themselves but no one came. Eventually he decided to just run for home but before he could take two steps someone stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of him, "Stop where you are, Battousai!"

Kenshin growled softly and rested his hand back on his sword, getting into a fighting stance as he looked over the man in front of him, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"My name is not important since you're not going to live long enough to remember it. All you need to know is that I am here to end your life. Now die Battousai!"

The man charged at Kenshin and he drew his sword, blocking the assassin's attack. The man came at him again and slashed at his side but Kenshin side stepped and dodged him. This went on for several minutes then the assassin somehow managed to get behind Kenshin and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Kenshin yelped out in pain and pulled away from the sword, swinging around and letting the tip of his sword dig into the ground, "Do Ryu Sen!"

A blast of dirt and earth shot up at the assassin and caught him off guard long enough for Kenshin to charge at him and hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The assassin slumped to the ground and coughed up some blood before glaring up at Kenshin, "I'll be back Battousai and next time I will not leave without your head in my hands!"

The assassin jumped off into the shadows and Kenshin leaned forward on his sword, panting slightly as he grasped his shoulder, "Great… I'm not even involved in this stupid war and people are already trying to kill me over it… ah!"

He cried out softly as a throb of pain coursed through the wound in his shoulder. Kenshin sheathed his sword and ran back to the dojo, heading to the well and removing his gi to clean his wound. He looked at the gash on his shoulder and sighed; the sword had gone all the way through his shoulder which meant that it would take that much longer to heal. He quietly went into his old room and took out a needle and thread, gritting his teeth to keep quiet as he sewed up his wound.

Once he was finished he put a bandage on it and let out a sigh, _"I have to hide this wound from Kaoru, I can't let her find out that I was attacked… it would worry her."_

He put the needle and thread away and silently made his way to the bedroom that he shared with Kaoru, relieved to find that she hadn't come to bed yet. He quickly changed into his night clothes and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to dull the pain that had started up again. Kenshin gasped softly when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist as a head rested between his shoulder blades, "Where have you been Kenshin? I was worried about you."

Kenshin quickly thought of a lie, "I um… got captured by two vicious little assassins that I did."

Kaoru chuckled, "Ayame and Suzume made you stay for dinner right?"

"Yes, they refused to let me leave that they did."

"Did they tie you up and everything?"

"Don't they always?"

Kaoru laughed before she noticed Kenshin holding his shoulder, worry creeping into her voice as she asked, "What's wrong with your shoulder, Kenshin?"

"Oh nothing koishii, I was playing with Ayame and Suzume and ran into the doorframe that I did."

"I swear Kenshin you can be so graceful in battle but completely clumsy in everyday life!"

"I know. I'm sorry to worry you that I am."

"Well I'll make you pay for it later let's get to bed now."

"Yes, sleep sounds good right now that it does."

"They wore you out huh?"

"Yes, I'm getting too old to play with children that I am."

Kaoru laughed as she laid down on the futon, "You're only thirty Kenshin."

"That's old for a swordsman like me that it is, I don't have the stamina that I used to that I don't."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at his remark and turned her back to him to get comfortable. Kenshin slipped under the covers next to her and draped an arm over her waist, pulling her close to him before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Kenshin was outside with Yahiko and Kaoru, watching them spar and try to kill each other. Yahiko had managed to hit Kaoru and called her ugly which ticked her off and now the chase was on. After about the third lap around the dojo Kenshin headed off to start lunch. On the way his shoulder started to throb again and he groaned slightly, _"Damn… that assassin got me pretty good…"_

His thoughts were interrupted when Sanosuke came up to him and gave him a friendly slap to the shoulder, "Hey there Kenshin."

"AH!"

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow at his friend's sudden outburst, "You ok?"

"Oh… I'm fine Sano that I am you just startled me is all."

"I startled you… that's a first, now what's really wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Sano that there isn't I'm alright that I am."

Sanosuke opened his mouth to say something then he felt something sticky on his hand and looked down, gasping slightly when he saw blood on his palm. He looked at Kenshin's shoulder and saw a small dark circle on his gi, "Hey you're bleeding!"

"Sano no wait!"

Before Kenshin could stop him Sanosuke reached over and pulled his gi to the side, seeing the bloody bandage there, "Kenshin what happened to you?"

"Nothing Sano really it's nothing…"

Sanosuke gave him the 'yeah right' look and Kenshin sighed, pulling the taller man to the side where no one could hear them, "You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I swear now what happened?"

Kenshin glanced around to make sure the others weren't nearby and whispered to Sanosuke, "Last night on my way home from the clinic I was attacked… by an assassin."

"An assassin!"

Kenshin shushed him, "Be quiet Sano."

Sanosuke looked around before leaning down to look the red head in the eyes, "What do you mean an assassin?"

"Someone was sent to kill me last night."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know that I don't, hopefully that's going to be the only attack for awhile. Please don't tell anyone especially Kaoru I don't want to worry her that I don't."

Sanosuke sighed, "Alright I won't."

"Thanks Sano."

Their conversation was cut short when Kaoru's voice reached their ears, "Hey Kenshin can you help me for a moment?"

"Sure Kaoru I'm coming that I am."

Kenshin pulled his gi back up and headed off to find his wife, not noticing Sanosuke as he followed him down the hall. Sanosuke peered around the corner and watched as Kenshin helped Kaoru with the laundry line that had gotten caught. He sighed as Kenshin flinched slightly when he raised his arm up, knowing full well how much pain he was in.

As he watched the pair his mind began to race, _"If an assassin is already after Kenshin… then that means that this war has already found him. What if he does return to being a manslayer? What would that do to Missy… to the rest of us? Worst of all…" _

Sanosuke looked on and saw Kenshin pull Kaoru to him for a loving embrace. His hands curled into fists hard enough to turn his knuckles white as the last thought ran through his mind, _"worst of all… what would it do to Kenshin?"_

**Well how's that? I know I haven't updated in awhile but school wiped me out this past week but I'm back on track now that I am :). Any ways, I'll have the next chapter up soon and you definitely won't want to miss out on what's going to happen next so stay tuned!**


	5. Intruder

Chapter 5- Intruder

A few days later Saito decided to pay the dojo a visit, getting a nasty look from Kaoru when he commented about the slight bite mark on her neck as she let him in. He headed off to the back and found Kenshin there sweeping the porch, "Himura."

Kenshin looked up and sighed, "What evil deed have I done to deserve a visit from you, Saito?"

Saito smirked, "You're alive but as much as I like to torment you, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I assume you've read the paper this morning?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that the war is getting close to home."

"Yes but until it gets here I will not do anything about it. If I have to fight to protect my family then I will but I refuse to get involved until then."

Saito laughed, "Do as you wish. I stopped by to tell you that you won't be hearing from me for awhile."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've been called to help the police force in Kyoto and I must leave."

Kenshin smirked slightly, "I'd tell you not to get yourself killed but I suppose that that's going to be your first priority, am I right?"

"Right you are, Himura. I must be off now but I hope to see you soon in Kyoto."

"Don't count on it, Saito."

Saito chuckled, "Speaking of counting, I can see every mark you've left on your wife's neck. You should be more discreet about your intimate activities."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and his features darkened even as a small smile curved his lips upwards, "You're just jealous because my wife trusts me enough to allow me to touch her where yours does not."

Saito laughed and left the dojo without another word. Kenshin went back to his sweeping, his mind going back to past battles. Before he could dive too deep he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder and turned around to see the worried blue eyes of his wife, "What's wrong Kaoru?"

"I'm worried Kenshin."

"Why?"

"Because you've been acting strange lately."

"Strange how?"

"You act like you're trying to hide something from me."

Kenshin smiled and set the broom aside, taking her in his arms and pulling her against his chest, "There's nothing to worry about Kaoru that there isn't, I'll protect you I promise."

"I'm not worried about my life Kenshin, I'm worried about yours. What if someone comes after you or…"

Kenshin silenced her with a light but firm kiss to her mouth, "You needn't worry about that, if someone comes for me I'll do what I always do."

Kaoru sighed and looked to the ground, "Fight and get yourself hurt because you don't want to take a life."

Kenshin put his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his, allowing a soft smile to come to his lips, "Everything will be fine Kaoru, I promise you."

Kaoru smiled and kissed his chin, "Alright but if anything does happen you'll tell me right?"

Kenshin thought back to the wound on his shoulder and sighed inwardly but nodded to Kaoru, "Yes, I'll tell you if anything happens that I will. Oh and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…"

He let his fingers brush against the bite on her neck and she flushed but smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll get even eventually."

Kaoru leaned up and started kissing his throat, getting a chuckle from the retired manslayer, "what're you doing, Kaoru?"

"Getting even."

"No you don't."

Kenshin pulled away from her and tried to nip her shoulder but she giggled and pushed him away, "No, I already have one."

"Then one more won't hurt that it won't."

Kaoru tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him, getting a laugh from the young kendo master. He managed to push her kimono aside with his nose and kissed the nape of her neck but she stomped his foot and took off down the hall when he released her. She ran into their room and tried to shut the shoji but Kenshin was able to push it open with minimal effort and made his way inside. She tried to run but Kenshin caught her shoulders and gently pushed her into the wall, resting his lips against hers to silence the protests she was making.

After several long, short moments he pulled away and nuzzled her neck, getting her to laugh, "Let me go or else Kenshin."

"Or else what beautiful?"

"Or else I'll scream and get the others in here."

"No such luck today koishii. Yahiko is with Tsubame and Tae and Sano is off tormenting Miss Megumi, you're on your own today that you are."

"Darn they're never around when I need them."

Kenshin laughed heartily and moved his hands to her obi but Kaoru caught his wrists and pulled them away. They playfully struggled against one another for a few moments until Kenshin finally caught her hands and pinned them to the wall. She tried to push him away but the giggles overtook her and weakened her resolve, "why do you keep doing this to me, Kenshin?"

"Because it's fun that it is and besides you don't seem to be objecting too much that you don't."

"What if I really don't want to do this?"

Kenshin gazed down at her seriously for a moment to see if she really meant that but was pleased to see a smile on her slightly parted lips. He kissed her jaw before resting his lips on her ear, whispering his answer, "I would never do anything that my beautiful wife does not like that I wouldn't, but since she seems to be enjoying this then she's out of luck that she is."

Before she could protest further he pressed his lips to hers and she finally gave into him, allowing his hands to travel down her arms to the knot that held her kimono closed.

Later that night Kenshin was awoken from his dreamless slumber by a loud thud on the roof above him. His instincts automatically kicked in and he quickly dressed and grabbed his sword before heading outside to investigate the noise. He searched the entire dojo but found no one who wasn't supposed to be there. As he headed back to his room he saw someone jump down from the roof and head out of the dojo.

Kenshin took chase after the intruder and followed them down the street until they stopped in front of an ally, "Who are you and what were you doing at the dojo?"

The man didn't answer he simply chuckled and drew his sword. Kenshin looked over him carefully and recognized him as the assassin from before, "You again, I should have known you'd be back."

"I told you I'd return Battousai and this time I brought a little help."

The assassin snapped his fingers and suddenly four men appeared out of the shadows to surround Kenshin, their swords drawn and ready to fight. Kenshin drew his sword and glanced around trying to access the situation, "Tell me, why are you after my life?"

"We don't want Battousai involved in this rebellion and so we have to eliminate him."

"I'm not involved in this war so why don't you leave me and my family alone and I'll do the same."

"Not a chance, we can't risk you getting the urge to come to Kyoto and besides our master has paid us handsomely to get rid of you."

"Who is your master?"

"None of your business now let's cut the talk and get to killing shall we?"

One of the assassins came at Kenshin but he dodged and swung his sword down to hit him in the collarbone, knocking him out instantly. Another came at him and they locked swords then a second assassin came from behind and managed to cut Kenshin across the side. He jumped up into the air and landed behind one of the men and slashed him across the back, causing him to stumble but not fall.

The leader of the group somehow managed to get behind Kenshin and got him in a choke hold, holding Kenshin's right wrist in a death grip as his other arm wrapped around the red haired man's neck, "I've got him kill him!"

Two of the assassins came at him but Kenshin kicked one of them and used his body weight to throw the man off of him, sending him crashing into his comrades. They quickly recovered and came at him again all at once, Kenshin waited until the last minute then ducked down sweeping their feet out from under them before he jumped into the air. One of the assassins managed to get up and looked up just in time to meet Kenshin's Ryu Tsui Sen as it met his shoulder with crushing force. The assassin slumped to the ground then the others charged at him, one managing to slash Kenshin's arm before he was sent flying across the road with the force of Kenshin's blow to his stomach.

Now it was the leader against Kenshin and they exchanged several blows before the assassin was able to punch Kenshin's injured shoulder, stunning him for a split second long enough to slash him across the chest. Kenshin groaned in pain and he felt his anger rising as Battousai tried to take over. He shook his head and pushed his alter ego into the back of his mind as the assassin came at him again. Kenshin let the man's sword meet his side before he spun around and hit the man in the ribs, sending him crashing into the stone wall nearby.

Kenshin rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, looking around to make sure that everyone was out of it. He sighed and held his side as he started back to the dojo, he wanted to get back before Kaoru awoke and found him missing. But as he passed one of the fallen assassins he felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg as the man slashed him in the back of his thigh. Kenshin fell to the ground and held his injured leg as he heard the man chuckle, "This is the end for you Battousai, now die!"

Kenshin heard the man's footsteps coming at him and he raised his sword to block the attack but instead of hearing steel meet steel he heard a gasp of pain and felt something wet and hot land on his face. He looked up and gasped in horror at what he saw. The assassin was gasping and groaning in agony as Kenshin's sword embedded itself into his abdomen. Before Kenshin thought about what he was doing he sharply jerked his sword out of the man, causing blood to spray onto him as the assassin fell to the ground.

After the initial shock wore off he crawled over to the man and checked his pulse with a shaky hand, his eyes going wide with horror when he found nothing, _"Oh no… I… I killed him…"_

**Don't you love cliffies? I know that I've had a lot of fuzzy, warm, mushy scenes between Kenshin and Kaoru and it's only going to get worse so I apologize if ya don't really care for those kinds of moments. If it really bothers you let me know and I'll do my best to cut back on them for you, 'k? Any ways, hope you liked this chapter I'll have the next one up soon so hang in there.**


	6. And So It Begins Again

Chapter 6- And So It Begins Again

Kenshin slowly made his way back to the dojo. His feet felt like lead weights attached to his legs as they drug heavily against the ground, making a loud scraping sound as he walked. Blood trickled from the gash on his leg leaving a trail of blood behind him as he headed home. His injured thigh was screaming in agony but he paid no attention to it, his mind kept drifting back to the assassin's bloody, lifeless face as he gazed up at him with blank, accusing eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd just done… it all felt like a dream, a horrible dream that he so desperately wanted to awaken from.

"_I killed him… I can't believe it… I killed him…"_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found the dojo and silently made his way to the well, being careful not to wake anyone from their slumber. He lifted the bucket up over his head and dumped the entire thing over his body, feeling a slight bit of relief as the blood slipped off of his body to gather in a small pool at his feet. Kenshin dumped a second bucket of water on himself, managing to rinse off all the blood before he looked down at his reflection, snarling slightly at the man he saw there.

"_I can't believe it… I've broken my vow! And I wasn't even Battousai when I did it! Does this mean that I'm going to turn into the man that I used to be? What will Kaoru think when she finds out? No! She can never know about this… I won't let her find out that I've become a murderer again!"_

Kenshin looked up at the cloudy, darkening sky above before he looked back at the water, sighing sadly, "I can't let Kaoru find out about this…"

"Let me find out about what, Kenshin?"

Kenshin gasped and turned around to see Kaoru standing next to him, holding her jacket closed as she gazed up at him with worried eyes. He turned away from her, "Kaoru… did I wake you?"

"Yes, I woke up when I heard you shut the shoji, is something wrong?"

Kenshin clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, not bothering to answer her. He couldn't answer her, if he said anything at all then she would find out what he'd done and he wouldn't stand for that.  
Kaoru was about to ask him again but stopped when a strange smell wafted across her face. It was a familiar, metallic scent and she took a step towards him, feeling something sticky as she stepped into a puddle. She looked down and saw all the blood, letting out a startled gasp before she turned her frightened gaze to her husband, "Kenshin… where did all this blood come from?"

"Me." He muttered softly

Kaoru quickly glanced over him and saw the cut on his leg, "You're hurt! Kenshin what happened to you!"

"It's nothing to worry about… you should get back to bed."

"And leave you like this? Not a chance, I'll go and get Miss Megumi so she can tend to your wounds."

Kaoru turned to leave but Kenshin reached out and grasped her wrist in his wet hand, pulling her back to him, "No don't, there's no need to get Megumi involved in this it's only a small."

Kaoru looked up at him with confused eyes, "You have to tend to it or it will get infected, Kenshin!"

"I know… I'll take care of it."

He released her hand and headed off to his old room, taking out his needle and thread. Kenshin then tried to twist his body to where he could see the gash but he was unable to find an angle where he could reach it. Kaoru came up to him and sighed, taking the needle from him, "At least let me do it for you. Take off your hakama and lie down."

Kenshin hesitated for a moment before he silently slide his hakama down and laid on his side facing away from Kaoru so she could see the wound. He clenched his teeth together as she sewed up the wound, partly to keep from alarming Kaoru to his pain and partly to control his anger. This was so humiliating! Not only was he careless enough to get the wound in the first place, but he couldn't even tend to it himself! How pathetic he'd gotten in the past few days, normally he was able to tend to any wound he'd received but now he had to have his wife do it for him!

It didn't take long for Kaoru to finish the job and put a bandage on it, sighing softly, "all done."

"Thank you."

Kenshin stood and carefully slipped his hakama back on before he headed to the well, washing his face to get rid of the small bit of blood that he knew was still there. Kaoru came to stand next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Kenshin what happened to you?"

He was silent for a moment before he thought of a story to tell her, taking a deep breath to keep his voice calm, "there was a burglar. I caught him and followed him down the road to see if he'd taken anything and he and his friends attacked me. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Why didn't you get me to help you?"

"Because… I thought I could handle it myself… but I underestimated my opponent. I was hurt because I was careless but I assure you that it won't happen again."

Kaoru took a step back at the bite in his voice, that didn't sound like her usual Kenshin he was never that cold towards her not even when he was angry. Kenshin apparently sensed her uneasiness and he forced himself to smile for her as he reached out and patted her cheek softly, "I'm sorry love, I'm fine really I am. Let's forget about this incident and go back to bed."

"But Kenshin…"

"We'll discuss this in the morning, Kaoru. I'm going to make sure the gate's locked and I'll join you in a moment."

Before she could stop him he headed off towards the front of the dojo, missing the worry that swept across Kaoru's features as she watched him leave. She did as he asked and headed back to her room, laying down and waiting for him to return.  
Kenshin checked all the doors of the dojo and checked in on Yahiko and Sanosuke before he went to his old room and changed into a clean gi and hakama. When he was dressed he unsheathed his sword and looked at the blood that had dried on the once clean blade, causing it to turn from a shiny-silver into a dull maroon color. He went to the well once more to clean his sword before he returned to his room, relieved to find Kaoru already asleep.

Kenshin covered her up and ran a hand through her hair before placing a light kiss on her forehead, "Forgive me, Kaoru."

He carefully stepped around her and set himself against the far wall, resting his sword against his shoulder as he tried to get comfortable. It had been a long time since he'd slept against the wall and it felt slightly strange to him now. He'd stopped sleeping sitting up when he and Kaoru had gotten married, knowing it wasn't proper for a husband to sleep against a wall while his wife slept alone in a cold bed. How he wanted to be beside of her, holding her small frame tightly against his own, but he just couldn't sleep next to her now… not when he was covered with blood.

True the blood wasn't there physically anymore but he could still feel it against his flesh; hot, sticky, fowl smelling… familiar. When he was younger he didn't know anything but the feel of blood on him so it didn't bother him then but now he felt so dirty and unworthy of the woman in front of him. He loved her with all of his being and he was not about to stain her innocence with his bloody hands… not more than he already had. Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes, finally finding his usual comfortable position before he fell into a twilight-like sleep.

The next few days went by agonizingly slow as everyone noticed the sudden change in Kenshin's personality. He was normally so warm, cheerful and full of life, eager to sit down and have a conversation but lately he'd been distant, cold and silent. It was as if someone had taken the old Kenshin and locked him away in a little room and replaced him with this new one. Everyone had tried to cheer him up and get him to smile; first Sanosuke attempted to joke with him but that only got him a sideways glance from the red head as he swept the porch. Next Yahiko gave it a shot and told Kenshin about what he'd done at the Akabeko with Tae and Tsubame but he too failed when Kenshin muttered a simple, "That's nice Yahiko."

Finally Kaoru tried, attempting to play around with him but he wouldn't even look at her. She had tried tickling him, which he usually enjoyed but this time he grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, "Please don't do that, Kaoru," was all he said as he headed to the back of the dojo.

Kaoru sat down with the others and wiped the tear from her eyes, letting out a long defeated sigh, "you didn't get him to cheer up either, huh Missy?" Sanosuke asked

"No not even a smirk."

"What's wrong with him anyways? He's been acting weird all week."

"I don't know. He's been like this ever since that burglar broke into the dojo."

"Do you think they did something to him?" Yahiko asked

"I don't think so he said that he only got a cut on the leg… but… I'm not really sure if that's the truth or not. He hardly even looks at me anymore." Kaoru explained softly.

They were all quiet for several long moments before Kaoru couldn't stand the silence anymore and headed off to the kitchen to start lunch. She drifted off into her own little world as she cut the vegetables, _"I wish there was some way that I could cheer him up. I miss my sweet, laughing Kenshin so much…"_

"OW!"

Kaoru cried out as she felt the knife cut through her finger. She looked down at it and was relieved to find that it was only a nick. She went over to the sink and splashed some water on it, not noticing the figure standing in the doorway, "Kaoru."

She turned around and saw Kenshin there, a look of worry in his eyes, "What's wrong I heard you cry out."

"I nicked my finger, it's nothing."

Kenshin didn't say a word as he came to stand next to her, taking her hand in his own to look at the wound. Kaoru felt strangely uneasy around her husband all of the sudden, his presence was overwhelming for some reason and she felt like pulling away from him and leaving the room. Then, to her surprise, Kenshin lifted her hand to his lips and licked the blood from her finger, earning a gasp of surprise from the young kendo instructor.

Kaoru was so stunned by his move that she didn't really notice when he pulled away to place a small bandage on it, "you should be careful koishii, next time you may hurt yourself worse than this."

She snapped out of her daze and nodded, "I'm ok, but thank you."

Kenshin looked down at her for a long moment, still holding her hand in his. He looked over her face before resting his eyes on her lips, staring at them for so long that she was positive he wanted to kiss her. Sure enough he began to lean down to her but stopped short when their noses touched, "Sorry."

He turned to leave but Kaoru caught his sleeve, tears coming to her eyes, "Kenshin please tell me what's wrong! If I've made you angry in some way then I'm sorry but please… smile… laugh… growl… hit something… do anything! Just show some type of emotion!"

Kenshin turned to look at her and his eyes softened slightly. He reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertips, "I'm not angry at you."

"Then what is it, why won't you touch me anymore? Do I displease you that much now?"

"No of course not it's just…"

"It's just what, Kenshin?"

He didn't answer her and out of nowhere an idea popped into Kaoru's head, "Is there… is there someone else Kenshin?"

"No!"

Kaoru jumped back, frightened by the force of his voice, he had never snarled at her like that before. Kenshin's eyes suddenly went wide and guilt spread across his features as he reached out and took her about the waist, pulling her tightly against him for the first time in days. Kaoru sighed into his shoulder, happy to feel his warmth surround her again, smiling when she felt his hand stroking her hair, "I'm sorry Kaoru. But no there is no one else and there never will be, you are my wife and I will never betray you for anything or anyone. You're the only woman in my life."

Kaoru pulled back to look at him and smiled, "Aside from Ayame and Suzume that is."

To her surprise he actually smiled at her, making her feel light and happy, "I finally got a smile out of you. Please tell me what's bothering you, my love maybe I can help."

"It's alright, I just… feel ill is all and I don't want you to catch what I've got."

"Is that why you won't touch me because you don't want me to get sick?"

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru laughed, pulling him down for a soft kiss before he could stop her, "I'll take my chances," she whispered against his cheek.

Kenshin smiled and moved his head when she tried to kiss him again, laying his face in the crook of her neck instead. If only she knew the real reason he didn't want to touch her… it would break her heart and he didn't want that… he didn't want to hurt her.

"Himura!"

They looked to the fence and saw a young man there waving to them. Kenshin went up to him and gazed at the boy with blank eyes, "What is it?"

"Um… Sir Katsura wishes to see you."

"Katsura's in town? Why doesn't he come here to see me?"

"He's too busy right now but he wants to meet you at the bridge in an hour, sir."

"Fine, tell him I will be there."

The boy bowed and left quickly without another word. Kenshin went back to Kaoru and sighed slightly, "I have to run an errand but I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"The chief wants to talk to me about the men who attacked me," he said softly, surprised at how easily the lie rolled of his tongue and over his lips.

"Oh, well… please be careful."

"I will."

Kenshin turned to leave but paused to look back at Kaoru, feeling his heart clench in his chest when he saw the hurt in her normally sparkling blue eyes. He had to debate his choices for only a moment before he went back up to her, "Kaoru."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him and let out a small cry when he suddenly lifted her into his arms and pushed them into the wall, crushing his mouth against hers in a passionate, breath taking kiss. Several moments later he pulled away only when the need for air made him do so, leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you, Kaoru. Never doubt that for a moment."

Kaoru nodded and he kissed her lightly before he headed off towards the gate, missing the pleased smile that came across her face as he left. She wasn't sure what that was really about but she liked it and silently hoped that he would get that sudden urge again soon.

Kenshin made his way to the bridge, nodding towards a couple of townspeople that acknowledged him as he passed by them. It didn't take long for him to reach the bridge and find the man he was supposed to meet leaning against once of the support beams underneath the wooden structure. He went to stand next to Katsura and crossed his arms over his chest, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Katsura?"

Katsura looked at him for a moment before he replied, "you seem different Kenshin. You act similar to the way you used to when you were a manslayer."

"You're not here just to discuss my personality are you? If you are then I'll just head back home."

Katsura smiled, "You are back to your old self. I never thought I'd hear that bite in your voice again."

Kenshin snorted ever so slightly and turned to leave but Katsura stopped him, "Don't run off Kenshin."

"Then tell me why you're here."

"Things in Kyoto are getting worse by the day… we desperately need your help. I know you vowed to never kill again but if you do not help us now I fear that we will lose this war."

Kenshin was silent for a moment, keeping his gaze to the ground. Katsura waited patiently for him to answer and he finally got one, "you're positive that you can't do this without me?"

"Yes, you know that I would not ask you to break your vow if I did not have to."

Kenshin nodded, "very well, I'll go with you to Kyoto but on one condition."

"Anything, what is it?"

"I want you to have someone trustworthy from the clan stay here and protect my family in my absence until I return."

Katsura smiled, "I will give you two of our best guards," he turned to the side and called out, "Hoji, Ishatake!"

"Yes sir?"

Two men stepped out of the shadows and bowed to Katsura, "this is Hoji and Ishatake, they are loyal and brave and I am certain that they will keep your family safe for you."

Kenshin pushed himself off of the beam he was leaning against and looked the men over. One was a little taller than himself with shaggy black hair and light brown eyes, a light scar shining on his right eyebrow. The other man was about six feet tall with shoulder length deep brown hair and black emotionless eyes. Kenshin looked at the tall man and cocked his head to one side, "I think you're Hoji, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you good with children?"

"Yes, I have three children myself sir."

Kenshin smiled and turned to the other man, "You must be Ishatake, correct?"

"Yes sir and I also have two children sir so that is no problem for me."

"Good, I think they'll do fine, Katsura, when are we heading out?"

"Tonight."

"I'll be ready, let's go gentlemen."

Hoji and Ishatake followed Kenshin to the dojo, listening to him explain about his family as they went, "It sounds like your wife can take care of herself, sir."

"Yes but I still worry for her safety. So tell me, when did you become a father, Hoji? Last I heard you hated kids."

Hoji smiled, "So you remember me huh Himura? I didn't think you would but I guess my wife changed my opinion about children when she gave birth to our son."

"I see."

"Do you have children, sir?" Ishatake asked

"No." Kenshin stated flatly

"Then why did you want to know if we were good with children?"

"Because there are two little girls that are like daughters to me, they visit the dojo every so often and I wanted to make sure that someone could play with them and care for them."

"You have nothing to worry about we'll take good care of your family for you, Himura."

"You'd better because if I find out they've been hurt in anyway then I'll make sure that you two regret ever existing, understand?"

"Yes sir!" both men answered as they entered the dojo gate.

Kenshin was greeted by Kaoru and she glanced at the men next to him, "Who are our guests Kenshin?"

"This is Hoji and Ishatake, they're old comrades of mine from the revolution and they don't have a place to stay, is it alright if they stay with us?"

"Of course, they may even be able to help me kill Sanosuke."

They chuckled and Kenshin introduced everyone before heading off to fix dinner, silently preparing himself for what was about to come.

Later that night after everyone was asleep Kenshin dressed and tucked Kaoru in, placing a light kiss to her lips, "I love you."

He quietly headed out into the courtyard and met Hoji there, "Is Katsura here?"

"Yes, he's ready to leave."

"Take good care of my family."

"I'll take care of them as if they were my own."

"Thank you oh and by the way, Kaoru kicks below the belt when she's angry and she also has deadly accuracy with pans so be careful."

Hoji chuckled, "I understand, my wife is the same way."

Kenshin headed to the carriage that was waiting for him and he glanced back at the dojo once more before he climbed inside and gave the driver the ok to go. Then without looking back Kenshin headed off into the night, towards the one place he never thought he'd see again, the place of his youth and now his present… Kyoto.

**Sorry about the wait, hope you liked it, the next one will be up shortly.**


	7. Off To Kyoto

Chapter 7- Off To Kyoto

The next morning Kaoru awoke and stretched before reaching over to put her arm around Kenshin only to find the space beside her empty. She sat up and glanced around the room but saw no sign of the red head, _"He must be fixing breakfast."_

After rubbing the sleep from her eyes Kaoru got up and changed into her yellow kimono before putting her hair up in its usual ponytail. As she was headed towards the door she stubbed her toe on something near the futon and looked down to see what it was. She knelt down and arched an eyebrow at the object she had in her hands, "What's Kenshin's sword doing here? He always has it with him… I wonder why he would suddenly leave it."

Kaoru glanced down and saw a small piece of folded paper next to her pillow and she picked it up, carefully reading over several times to make sure she'd read it correctly.

"_Kaoru, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you in person but I just didn't have the courage to face the pain that I knew would be in your eyes. I'm headed to Kyoto to fight so I want you to keep my reverse-blade sword safe for me until I return. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise you that I will return to you one day… I just hope that you'll still be able to welcome me when that day comes. I love you, Kaoru. Kenshin."_

Kaoru felt stinging tears come to her eyes as she looked down at the note with disbelief before running out of the room. She ran to the back of the house where Kenshin usually did the laundry but found only the empty basket there. She turned and headed towards his old room, her mind racing as her feet pounded loudly against the cold wooden floor, "_This just can't be… Kenshin wouldn't leave without even saying goodbye to me…"_

She flung open the door to Kenshin's old room, hoping with all hope that her red haired swordsman was there sleeping but she was disappointed to find the room untouched and empty. Kaoru turned once more and ran to the kitchen, the last of her hope clinging desperately at her heart as she reached the door, _"Kenshin has to be in there! He has to be in there cooking breakfast like he does every morning! He wouldn't leave me… not my Kenshin…"_

"Kenshin!" she called out as she entered the room.

Sanosuke and Yahiko looked up at her and arched an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, "What's wrong, Kaoru?" Yahiko asked

"Where's Kenshin? Is he here with you?"

"No I haven't seen him all morning, why?"

Kaoru suddenly burst into tears and sank to the ground, not caring about the bruises she knew would appear later on her knees from the impact. Yahiko and Sanosuke came to kneel next to her, "What's wrong Missy?" Sanosuke asked as he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Kenshin… Kenshin's gone…"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Kaoru silently held up the note and Sanosuke read it aloud to Yahiko, getting a gasp from both men, "He's gone to Kyoto! No way! He didn't even tell us he was leaving!"

"That's not like Kenshin… he has to be here somewhere! Let's go and look for him." Yahiko suggested.

Sanosuke nodded and they started to leave but Kaoru stopped them, "Don't bother… I've already looked around the dojo… Kenshin's not here…"

"Are you sure, Missy?"

"Yes… Kenshin's gone… he's not here!"

She began to cry harder and Yahiko moved to hug her shoulders, "Did he tell you he was leaving?"

"No! He didn't even tell me goodbye…"

At that moment Hoji and Ishatake came running into the room, their hands on their swords, "What's wrong we heard a shout!" Hoji asked as he looked around.

"Kenshin's gone. Did you two see him at all this morning?" Sanosuke asked.

Both men looked to the ground and Hoji cleared his throat before speaking, "We know…"

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

"Himura left last night… I escorted him out myself."

"You what!" Sanosuke went up to Hoji and grabbed the collar of his gi, pulling him close to shout in his face, "you let him leave? Why didn't you tell us! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Himura didn't want any of you to know that he was leaving."

"That's just great! Well we're going to Kyoto to get him, you comin' Yahiko?"

"Yeah, are you coming Kaoru?"

Kaoru wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, "Yes let's go."

They tried to leave but Hoji and Ishatake stopped them, "I'm afraid that we can't let you leave."

"What do you mean? We're going to Kyoto so get out of our way!" Yahiko shouted.

"We can't let you leave." Hoji repeated

"And why not!"

"We have strict orders from Mr. Himura to keep you in our sight and make sure that you are all safe and sound. That is why he brought us here in the first place." Ishatake explained softly.

"So Kenshin ordered you two to baby sit us, right?"

"Basically… yes. Mr. Himura asked us to stay here and take care of his family until he returned."

Kaoru became unnerved at how calm the two bodyguards were and she stepped up to them, her face slightly flushed with anger, "You expect us to sit here and do nothing while Kenshin's out there fighting and risking his life! Well I'm not going to stay here and play bodyguard with you! I'm going to Kyoto to find my husband now get out of my way!"

Kaoru managed to push past them and head to the gate but Ishatake caught up to her and caught her about the waist, holding her against his chest as she struggled to get away from him. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was much stronger then she was and the fact that she was angry and frantic didn't help the situation any as new tears fell from her eyes, "Let me go! I have to go and find Kenshin!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Himura but I can't let you leave. Mr. Himura asked me to take care of you and that is what I intend to do… no matter how angry you get at me."

"How can you say that? I may never see my love again and you don't even care!"

"Believe me Mrs. Himura I know what you're going through. My younger brother is in Kyoto as we speak and he has never fought a day in his life. I know how you feel about wanted to go and help, trust me if I could I'd be right next to my brother helping him fight but I can't."

"Then why don't you go and let me go with you?"

"Because, I have direct orders to protect you and your family, and besides, Mr. Himura has threatened to end my life if I let anything happen to you and I do not intend to die anytime soon."

Kaoru stopped her struggles and turned to face the man behind her, "Kenshin threatened you?"

"Not in so many words, but he made it clear that if anything happened to you we would regret ever being born and from what Hoji has told me I believe that your husband is true to his word but I really don't wish to find out."

Kaoru glared daggers at him; if looks could kill he'd be dead on the spot. After several awkward moments of silence and her dangerous glare Ishatake couldn't stand it anymore and let out a sigh, "Mrs. Himura, please. Stay here and let me do my job and protect you, Kyoto is no place for a woman."

Kaoru's strength suddenly gave out and she sunk to the ground but Ishatake followed her and let her bury her face in his shoulder, "I don't care… I want to find Kenshin…"

"I know but I'm sure that Mr. Himura wouldn't want you to go to find him and get killed. He seems to love you very much and I'm sure that the last thing he wants is for you to come after him right now."

"I just… wanted to at least say goodbye to him… he didn't even tell me goodbye…"

"I'll make you a deal, if we don't hear from him in two months then I will personally go to Kyoto and find him and make certain that he is alright. And if things aren't too heated at that time then I will take you with me so you can find your husband."

Kaoru looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "You promise?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright… two months then I'm going to Kyoto with or without you."

"Deal."

Ishatake helped her up and she dusted the dirt from her knees before a spark of fire returned to her eyes, "But know this, if you break your promise to me you will wish that you were fighting Battousai instead of me, got it?"

He smiled and nodded, "got it."

Kaoru turned and walked back to her room and Ishatake returned to the others, sighing in relief, "Well I've calmed down the misses now what do we do?"

"Just wait and do our job." Hoji answered plainly.

Later that night Yahiko got up to get a drink of water before heading back to his room. As he passed Kaoru's room he heard a soft noise inside, like a whimper. He listened closely and found that Kaoru was crying, "Kenshin… why didn't you even tell me goodbye… why did you just leave me like this…"

Yahiko felt his heart drop into his feet. He hadn't heard Kaoru this sad since the last time Kenshin went to Kyoto. He listened to her for several minutes after that and as her cries began to die down he felt his anger rise within his belly, anger that was directed at Kenshin, _"Damn it Kenshin! I understand that you had to go fight but why did you suddenly become a coward? You didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to Kaoru! I'll get to Kyoto and find you, Kenshin, if it's the last thing I do!"_

The next day Yahiko volunteered to go into town to get something for dinner. He weaved his way through the crowded streets as he muttered under his breath, annoyed at the man following behind him, "Did you really have to come along with me?"

Ishatake smiled to himself, "Yes, it's my duty to protect you and I can't do that if I'm at the dojo Mr. Myojin."

Yahiko growled, "Stop calling me that! Call me Yahiko!"

"As you wish."

After Yahiko got the tofu they headed back towards the dojo. Yahiko glanced back at Ishatake who was only a few feet behind him and a smirk slightly graced his lips before he took off down the road, "Yahiko! Stop!"

Ishatake tried to catch up to him but Yahiko was smaller and faster, able to swerve in and out of the ocean of people more easily than his larger bodyguard. Yahiko managed to lose him and headed off towards the edge of town, smiling when he saw the end of the street, _"Good I'm almost there then I can get to Kyoto and find Kenshin…"_

His thoughts were cut short when two men stepped in front of him and stopped him, "Hold it, you can't leave."

"Why not!"

"The city is under lockdown, no one in or out."

"You're kidding me! What if there's an emergency?"

"Then we'll handle it then but as of right now no one leaves or gets in."

"Oh yeah? Well I've gotta go and find my friend so get out of my way!"

Yahiko tried to push past the men but they pushed him back, knocking him to the ground, "No such luck sir, the only people that are allowed to leave are the soldiers going to Kyoto to fight."

"_Soldiers huh?"_

"Yahiko!"

Ishatake caught up to him and rested a hand on his side, winded from his sprint across town, "there you are… you can't run off like that Yahiko, what if you were attacked? I wouldn't have been here to protect you."

Yahiko snorted and got to his feet, "I'm fine I can take care of myself just fine now lets get home!"

Ishatake groaned and shook his head, catching the chuckle from one of the guards, "Is that your young ward?" he asked playfully.

"Somewhat," was all Ishatake said as he ran to catch up to the young man he was looking after.

Once they arrived at the dojo Yahiko headed off to the kitchen to help Kaoru and Ishatake sat down next to Hoji and sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

"That boy is fast."

Hoji chuckled, "let me guess, he tried to make a dash to get out of the city?"

"Yes and he lost me for awhile. Luckily some guards stopped him for me before he could leave the city."

"Put your training to good use, did he?"

"I'll tell you what, if he goes to Kyoto to fight then the rebels are going to have fun trying to catch him and kill him."

Hoji chuckled and slapped the younger man upside the head, getting him to laugh as well.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kaoru was cutting some vegetables for dinner when Yahiko came in and handed her the tofu, "here's the tofu Kaoru."

"Thanks Yahiko."

"Hey Kaoru I was thinking…"

"About what, Yahiko?"

"Well, only people going to Kyoto to fight can leave, right?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I was thinking about signing up to go to Kyoto."

"What!"

Kaoru stopped what she was doing and stared at her apprentice with surprised eyes as he began to explain further, "Listen Kaoru, I can dress up like a soldier and go to Kyoto and find Kenshin then I can…"

He was cut off as Kaoru lunged forward and pulled him against her, resting her head on his shoulder. Yahiko had grown quite a bit in the past couple of years and he was now her height, making it easy for her to hug him to her, "You can't leave! Yahiko I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… I love you so very much… I can't stand the thought of losing you to Kyoto! I lost Kenshin I can't lose you too… I just can't Yahiko… don't leave me I beg you… please stay with me…"

Yahiko felt her tears soaking the material on his shoulder but he didn't mind them, it was the pain in her voice that he couldn't stand. He wanted to go to Kyoto to find Kenshin but he didn't want to leave Kaoru either. He listened to her soft crying for a moment before he made up his mind, Kenshin would be fine for awhile right now Kaoru was the one who needed him and he wasn't going to leave her… not like Kenshin had. Yahiko hugged her and sighed into her hair, "I won't leave you Kaoru, I promise."

"That's what Kenshin told me… I don't want you to go…"

"Hey, I'm not Kenshin, I won't leave you, if I leave who will be around to call you ugly and make sure you're annoyed?"

Kaoru chuckled and pulled away from him, smiling at her student, "True… we'll get Kenshin back but we'll do it together."

"Right, now get to cooking I'm starving."

Kaoru's eyes flashed briefly and Yahiko took off down the hall, laughing to himself as he narrowly dodged the tofu bucket that Kaoru threw at his head.

A few days later Kaoru headed into town to get something for dinner, pausing every so often to make sure that Hoji was still following her. Ever since Hoji and Ishatake had started staying at the dojo they were like puppy dogs, following her everywhere she went. They'd been particularly diligent of their work lately since she seemed to be getting sick, she had started throwing up a few days after Kenshin left but she guessed it was from where she was worrying so much. Even so, Hoji hardly let her out of his sight and when he wasn't there then Ishatake was. It was slightly annoying at first but now she hardly even noticed them.

As she was getting some spices one of the men from a neighboring dojo waved and wolf whistled at her, she recognized who it was and waved back as he started heading towards her. She heard a soft clicking sound and looked over at Hoji to see that he had loosened his sword from its sheath with his thumb, keeping a cautious eye on the young man as he approached her. The man came up to Kaoru and slapped her shoulder, "hey there Kaoru, what're you doing out and about?"

"Getting dinner, what're you doing Shito?"

"Same, hey where's that husband of yours? Normally he's attacking me by now."

Kaoru smiled at the thought of Kenshin protecting her from the lecherous young man in front of her. Ever since Shito had found out she was married he made it a habit to flirt with her in public, oblivious to the death glares that Kenshin would be shooting at his back as he did so. She shook her head and looked to the ground, "He's in Kyoto."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

Kaoru nodded and Shito smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders playfully, "well then, since you're single for the time being and Kenshin's not around to kill me how about you and I go back to my house and practice some 'jujutsu'?"

Hoji cleared his throat, getting Shito's attention as he watched the large man grab the hilt of his sword. Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at the confused, slightly frightened look of Shito's face and she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "That's my bodyguard, Kenshin sent him to keep me safe while he's away. He looks fierce but he's harmless."

"To you yes to me no."

Kaoru laughed and Shito let her go, "I have to head home, I hope everything turns out alright for you, if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Thank you Shito."

With that said he headed off, quickly moving past Hoji as he went. Kaoru started back towards the dojo and Hoji followed suit, "Who was that Mrs. Himura, if you don't mind my prying?"

"He's a friend, you have nothing to worry about his wife would kill him before she'd let him do anything with another woman."

"If he's married then why was he advancing on you?"

"It's a private joke between us he's hit on me ever since I married Kenshin. I've known him for years so you don't need to worry about him."

"If you say so."

Kaoru stopped when she saw a large group of people gathered around a small booth and curiosity got the best of her. She tapped the girl next to her, "excuse me miss, what's going on?"

"They need people to go and help out with medical care in Kyoto. They also need some people to work in the inns to help out with all the soldiers when they come back from battle."

"Is that so… when do they plan to leave?"

"There's a group heading out tonight and then there's one leaving a few days from now."

"Really… well… thanks."

Kaoru started off again and was silent the rest of the trip home, the wheels in her head turning as a plan formed in her mind. When they got to the dojo she quickly prepared dinner and told the others she was heading off to bed early because she wasn't feeling well. They bid her goodnight and she went to her room, quickly packing her travel bag full of clothing and other things she needed. When she was packed she left a note on her door and slipped out of the dojo and headed off into town, relieved to find the booth still open. She went up to the man there and smiled, "Excuse me sir, is this where you sign up to go to Kyoto?"

"Yes it is, just sign right here miss and you can join the others we're leaving in a few moments so you made it just in time."

"It's my lucky night I suppose, thank you."  
Kaoru signed her name and went join the other girls, accidentally bumping into a pretty girl with short black hair and light brown eyes, "sorry," Kaoru apologized.

"It's ok, I'm Suki."

"I'm Kaoru."

"That's a pretty name, so are you excited to go to Kyoto?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well let's stick together it will be nice to have someone to talk to on the way to Kyoto."

"Good idea."

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled in and soon they were heading out of the city towards Kyoto. Kaoru glanced back once as they left the city limits, a slight bit of guilt washing over her as she thought about what she was doing. She lowered her eyes to the ground and sighed, _"Is this how Kenshin felt when he left me? Did he feel this guilt? Well it doesn't matter… I'm going to Kyoto… I'll find you Kenshin, just wait and see my love, I'll have you back soon just wait for me."_


	8. Battles In The Night

**Chapter 8- Battles in the Night**

**AN: There's going to be some language here on out so if that bothers you just let me know and I'll try to tone it down, 'k?**

The next morning Yahiko went to Kaoru's room to wake her up for breakfast, tapping gently on her door, "Hey Kaoru, come eat before Sanosuke gets it all."

There was no answer from inside but he guessed it was because she didn't hear him. He tapped louder and called out again, "Hey ugly!"

Again there was no answer and he began to worry as he slid the door open, "Kaoru?"

He looked around the room only to find it empty before shutting the door closed once more. As he started walking away he saw the note and took it, reading it softly to himself before letting out a gasp of surprise, "Oh no! Not Kaoru too! Sanosuke!"

Yahiko took off down the hall to the kitchen and busted through the door, getting a strange look from the three men who were standing there, "What's wrong, Yahiko?" Hoji asked

"It's Kaoru… she's gone to Kyoto to look for Kenshin!"

"What!"

Sanosuke snatched the note from the younger man and read it before snarling at the bodyguards, "How the hell did she get out!"

"I don't know, the last I saw her she was asleep in her room." Ishatake answered quietly, his voice soft from shock.

"Great, now we have to get both Missy and Kenshin out of Kyoto!"

Sanosuke and Yahiko began blaming one another for Kaoru's disappearance and Hoji took the opportunity to pull Ishatake outside to talk in private. Once they were out of earshot Hoji glared at the younger man, "How did Mrs. Himura get out without us knowing?"

"I'm not sure… she must have snuck out while we were asleep."

"Damn it! Kenshin's going to kill us once he finds out we've failed!"

"What are we going to do, Hoji?"

"We're not, you are."

"Sir?" Ishatake asked arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Yahiko and Sanosuke and you're going to Kyoto to watch over Mrs. Himura. Bring her back as soon as you find her, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now get going before she gets too far ahead."

Ishatake nodded and left the dojo, heading down the road he knew led to Kyoto and to Kaoru, he just hoped that he could get there in time to make sure he didn't fail a second time.

**(Several Days Later)**

It took a couple of days but the small group of women finally made it to Kyoto. Along the way Kaoru and Suki had become fairly good friends, getting to know each other as they trudged along behind the others. They talked about everything and nothing, simply content in enjoying each other's company. Once they arrived in the city the group was split in half and was assigned to go to different inns to help out with the soldiers. Kaoru and Suki happened to end up in the same group and they waited silently in the kitchen as the innkeeper filled them in on what to do.

"Now listen girls, these men have been fighting for months now and most of them are very lonely and will most likely grab at you. Don't strike them, just ask them to stop and they will. Now just go out there and be pleasant and make sure they have everything they need, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," all the women answered.

"Good now get going girls and thank you for volunteering to help."

They bowed to the innkeeper and headed off to fulfill their duties. It was dinnertime and the main thing Kaoru and Suki had to do was make sure all the men had enough food and drinks and maybe even have some conversation with them if they asked. Kaoru was refilling a man's drink when she was called to the other side of the room. The scruffy looking man there asked her for some more rice and she took his bowel, heading back towards the kitchen.

As she was going she felt a strange presence, one that felt familiar and she suddenly had the urge to turn around and look across the room. Her eyes went wide when she looked to the door. Sitting alone at the table closet to the door was a young man with a dark blue gi and gray hakama, his long sword resting close to his hand within easy reach as silently he drank his sake. What surprised her was the man's long, blood red hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and the long bangs that shielded his eyes from her view as he turned his gaze to the table, _"Kenshin…"_

Kaoru started to go to him but Suki grabbed her sleeve and held her back, "Hey Kaoru you'd better go and get Mr. Yuji's rice, he's getting a little angry."

"Alright."

Kaoru glanced back at the door to see that Kenshin was still there and hurriedly ran to the kitchen and refilled the bowel before returning to the dining hall and handing it back to Yuji, "There you go sir."

"Thanks little lady." He said pleasantly before turning his attention to his dinner.

Kaoru nodded and hurried to the door, her heart sinking into her feet when she saw that Kenshin was no longer there, instead it was three men with dark hair laughing and joking with one another. She sighed and returned to her duties, a small glimmer of hope rising within her, _"At least I know he's in this area… I'll find you Kenshin I promise. Then we can go home together."_

Later that night some of the girls were still up talking, giggling about a joke Suki had just told, "So what brings you to Kyoto, Suki?" one of the younger girls asked.

"My boyfriend is stationed here and he asked me to come and keep him company when he's off duty."

She looked over at Kaoru and saw a somber look on her face. Suki nudged her and smiled, "Why did you come to Kyoto, Kaoru?"

"Huh… oh… I came to find my husband."

"Your husband huh, how long has he been here?"

"A few weeks, I came looking for him because I was worried about him."

"Well I'm sure you two had a good chat tonight while we were fixing dinner, didn't you?"

"No… I didn't see him… I don't know where he's stationed."

"What! Didn't he tell you where he was going to be stationed!"

"No… he didn't even tell me he was leaving, he just left a note and took off during the night while I was asleep."

"Some husband, sounds like he's a real jerk!"

"No it's not like that, Kenshin just doesn't like to say goodbye and as much as it hurt for him to leave without saying bye to me I know he did it to try and protect me. That's how he is, he puts everyone else above himself and he does anything he can to make sure that I'm safe."

"Still that doesn't make up for leaving you without even saying goodbye that seems so insensitive."

"Kenshin is anything but insensitive he just… probably wasn't thinking clearly when he left… I forgive him for leaving I just… want to know that he's ok."

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and find him in a few days while you're working here."

"I hope so… well it's late and we have an early day tomorrow let's get to sleep."

"Good idea, goodnight Kaoru."

"Goodnight Suki."

With that said Suki turned out the light and everyone settled into bed and drifted off to sleep, not knowing what awaited them in the morning.

The next day Kaoru, Suki and a few other girls were sent to an inn on the outskirts of the city to help out with wounded soldiers returning from the battlefield. No one knew what to expect as they walked into the inn but when they entered they found out. Wounded soldiers were crying out in pain all around them and maids were frantically trying to make the men as comfortable as they could. The innkeeper didn't bother to tell them specifics about their duties, she simply told them to wash up and start doing whatever the doctors asked them to.

Kaoru spent the rest of the day helping stitch up soldiers, feeling nauseous and dizzy as the men cried out in agony as she tended to their wounds. One soldier in particular struck her hard in the heart, it was an older man in his forties; he had a deep gash in his stomach and ended up getting his hand amputated because it was so badly injured. She tended to him for a good part of the day, smiling at him and changing the rag on his forehead every so often to help bring his temperature down. During the afternoon Kaoru heard that some Choshu soldiers were brought in and she couldn't help but feel anxious as she went to help treat them, relieved to find that none of the wounded men were Kenshin.

Near dusk she managed to get a small break with Suki and she nudged her, "How you holding up, Kaoru?"

"Fine I just…"

Kaoru was cut off as Ami, a young girl about eighteen, came running up to them, "Kaoru, Dr. Gojiro needs you right away it's Mr. Bakumu."

"Again? I have to go, I'll talk to you later Suki."

"Sounds good, see you later Kaoru."

Several hours later the men finally got settled in and the doctors went home for the day, allowing the girls to drag their tired bodies to bed. Even though exhaustion shone on their faces they somehow found the strength to gossip, "My brother was one of the people I had to work on today, it was so horrible…" Ami sighed sadly.

"I know how you feel, my boyfriend came in with a gashed shoulder and I had to sew him up but I managed to slap him upside the head as I was leaving." Suki smiled.

"Did you find your husband, Kaoru?" Ami asked

"Luckily no, Kenshin's strong and he's a very good swordsman, he doesn't get wounded easily and even if he does he usually tends to his wounds on his own, he hates to get help from people, especially doctors."

"Your hubby sounds like a pretty tough guy."

"He is…"

They were silent for a moment then Ami gasped, "Oh yeah I just remembered, you won't believe who I saw today!"

"Who?" Suki asked

"I saw Battousai."

Everyone looked over at the young girl and Suki arched an eyebrow, "Battousai? Get out of here he's just a legend silly."

"No I saw him myself, he brought in a couple of wounded soldiers and I accidentally ran into him."

"What does he look like?" Miko, a young woman with short hair asked

"He has long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek but what frightened me where his eyes, they were gold."

"Golden eyes huh? Was he handsome?" Suki asked with a smile.

"Oh yes he was very handsome, but he was so frightening. After I ran into him he just glared at me and muttered 'sorry' and left without another word. He has a deep gravely voice and his face was cold and emotionless like a statue, I was so relieved when he left."

Miko decided to cut in at that point, "I've heard some bad stories about Battousai."

"I heard that he once cut a man in two from head to toe without even breaking a sweat and that he enjoys killing." Ami said timidly

"I heard a story once that he would kill people and drink their blood so he could become stronger." Suki stated

Miko picked up the gossip once more, "I heard that he likes to kill women and fights like a demon, many say that he's not human."

Kaoru had kept quiet up until that point, her hands clenched into tight fists as she listened to the rubbish they were saying about her beloved Kenshin. At one point her nails dug deep enough into her skin to draw blood but she didn't care, at Miko's last comment the last of her control snapped and she glared at the women in front of her, "Shut up!"

They looked at her with confused eyes as she continued, "You don't know what you're talking about, you don't even know the man yet you're speaking as if you've known him your entire lives! What's even worse then that is that you're going by stories… fairytales!"

"But Kaoru…"

"No! Listen to me! Battousai is a lot of things but nothing close to what you're making him out to be! Battousai has never taken the life of a woman he would cut off his own arm before he hurt a woman! And as for him drinking blood that's just a load of crap, there's no truth to it at all! And another thing, you said he fights like a demon right?"

"Y… yes…" Ami stuttered

"Well that may be true, Battousai is cruel but he has to be, he fights to stay alive! And as for him enjoying killing you couldn't be farther from the truth! Battousai hates killing, each time he takes a life he feels as if he is killing himself! He is no different then any of the men we were treating tonight!"

"Kaoru…"

"No, shut up! Battousai is a brave and honorable man with a heart of gold that would die to protect his loved ones and his country! The last revolution was won because of Battousai's sacrifices in case you don't remember!"

"What sacrifices?" Miko dared to ask.

"He sacrificed everything for Japan back then… he gave up his innocence… his body… his blood and his mind! He gave up everything so that we could all live in peace and not worry about walking down the street but no one remembers that, they just recall how he fights! True he fights like a demon but so does every other man out there, you have to in order to stay alive and that's the only reason Battousai is fighting now! He's giving up his peaceful life to fight for us all once more and you're just sitting around here putting him down and talking trash about him like he's nothing!"

"Calm down Kaoru." Suki said gently, trying to calm the fuming woman next to her.

Kaoru shot her a glare, "No! He didn't have to give up his life to come and kill again but he did! He's fighting for us even as we speak and I'll be damned if I'll let you put down a brave warrior like that! Tell me, how would you feel if someone was saying these things about your brother or your boyfriend or husband, how would you feel then?"

No one dared to answer they just stared at her with wide surprised eyes. Kaoru took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again, "it's late and we have soldiers to take care of in the morning and I'd hate for them to get worse then they are because their 'help' was up too late gossiping about a man who they don't even know! Now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow!"

Suki turned out the light without a word and they quickly fell asleep, missing the tears of sorrow and rage that slid down Kaoru's face as she forced herself to go to sleep.

Later that night Kaoru was awoken by a frantic Suki shaking her shoulder, "Kaoru wake up! Kaoru!"

"What is it Suki?"

"Hurry and get dressed we have to leave!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"We're under attack!"

Kaoru listened and heard screams and battle cries outside, quickly getting up and changing into her kimono before following Suki outside. They tried to stay together but they were separated by a swarm of people as they attempted to flee from the soldiers heading their way. Kaoru was knocked to the ground and before she could get up she was greeted by five rebel soldiers, "Look here boys, a pretty girl."

"What do you think we should do with her?" a scary man with dark eyes asked cruelly.

"I have an idea…"

The men laughed evilly and one reached out for Kaoru but before he could touch her someone ran between them and slashed him across the chest, killing him instantly. Kaoru was suddenly picked up about the waist and was being carried down the street with the soldiers in toe. The next thing she knew she was in an ally and she got a look at her rescuer, gasping when she saw his face, "Ishatake? What are you doing here?"

"I came to protect you Mrs. Himura, that's my job after all."

"How did you find me?"

"I have ways of finding out what I want to know. I need to get you somewhere safe now so let's hurry before those soldiers find us."

Before they could go very far the soldiers caught up to them and drew their swords. Ishatake pushed Kaoru behind him and he started fighting the soldiers, managing to kill one of them before the other three came at him all at once. One slipped past him and went for Kaoru but he stepped between them at the last moment and took the blow himself.

Kaoru gasped in horror as she watched blood pool at Ishatake's feet, "Ishatake!"

"Mrs. Himura… run!"

"No I won't leave you!"

"Damn it, I'm supposed to protect you and I can't do that if you won't listen to me! I failed you once and I refuse to do it again!"

"Ishatake…"

"I'll be fine Mrs. Himura now run!"

"R… right…"

Kaoru ran down the street and Ishatake smiled at the soldiers, "where were we gentlemen?"

Kaoru ran as fast as her legs could carry her, trying her best to block out the screams and shouts she was hearing as she passed by a couple of battles. She rounded a corner and her eyes went wide as she watched a soldier get cut from shoulder to hip by a much larger man. She unconsciously let out a gasp as some of the soldier's blood sprayed onto her, getting the man's attention, "You spying woman?"

Kaoru turned the other direction and ran, slipping once in awhile on the blood that stained the cold streets. The man and a couple of his companions chased after her and she soon found herself trapped in an ally with nowhere to go. She turned to face the men and the leader snarled at her, "I hate spies."

"I'm not a spy! I was just trying to find my friend and get home!"

"Maybe you were maybe you weren't, either way you saw me kill and that means that you must die!"

Kaoru looked around and found a large stick nearby, picking it up and preparing to fight. The man came at her and she blocked him but the force of his blow easily snapped her weapon in two and he grabbed her by the chin, pulling her close to him, "You're a pretty little spy, pity I have to kill you, I could really have some fun with you."

Angered by his comment Kaoru bit his hand, causing him to cry out, "you little bitch!"

He backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground as blood trickled down her chin to splash softly against the ground. The man came up to her and grabbed her collar, raising his sword to kill her, "say goodbye girly…"

The man stopped short when he heard a gasp of pain behind him and he turned around to see two of his men fall to the ground, revealing the shadow that stood behind them, "let the girl go," came the quiet command.

One of the other men charged at the stranger but was killed instantly as the shadowy figure thrust his sword into his throat. The leader picked Kaoru up and placed his sword against her neck, challenging the stranger, "stay there or I'll slit her throat!"

"You won't have the chance to, now let her go or die."

Kaoru was surprised by the stranger's calmness he spoke as if he were having a conversation with a friend rather than threatening his enemy. She couldn't see his face but she guessed it was an older man due to how deep his voice was. The man holding her snarled and pressed the sword into her neck, getting her to gasp in pain as blood began to run down her throat to soak her kimono.  
Before anyone knew what was happening the stranger charged forward and grabbed the blade of the man's sword, pulling it away from Kaoru before he used the hilt of his sword to hit the man in the chin. The blow caused him to drop the stunned Kaoru and she looked up just in time to see the stranger thrust his sword upwards into the man's chin, sending it through his skull before he jerked his sword sharply, splitting the man's face in two from the inside.

Kaoru whimpered softly from fear, she'd never seen anyone fight like that… it was unreal! The stranger turned to her and slung the blood from his blade with a flick of his wrist before he began walking towards her. She got up to run but he caught her wrist and pulled her back, "hold it girl."

"Let go of me!"

Kaoru struggled against him but he stuck his sword into the ground and wrapped his arm around her waist, pinning her against his chest as his free hand went to her neck. Before she could resist him he pinched her hard on the nape of her neck and her vision immediately began to blur. She looked up at the stranger with tear filled eyes and she couldn't help the thought that ran through her mind as the darkness claimed her, _"Kenshin… forgive me…"_


	9. Trapped

Chapter 9- Trapped

Kaoru awoke slowly and shook her head to try and focus her blurry eyes. Once she could see clearly she carefully sat up and looked around, blinking against the bright sunlight that assaulted her sensitive eyes. She found herself in a strange, nearly empty room, the only thing present in the room being a small chest and a futon. Kaoru rested her hand on her head, trying to get rid of the headache that was beginning to plague her, "Where am I?"

"So you're finally awake are you?"

Kaoru gasped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and looked up to see someone standing in the shadows, keeping himself hidden from her view as she asked, "who are you and where am I?"

"I'm glad you're awake, I was beginning to worry that I had accidentally killed you."

"You didn't answer me! Where am I?"

"You're safe for now, that's all you need to know. You cannot leave here so you might want to learn to like it here because you're here for the duration. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to, I'll be back later to check on you."

The man quickly left the room before Kaoru could catch a glimpse of him and she tried to follow but he had locked the door behind himself, trapping her inside. She stomped her foot angrily and paced around the room, trying to find some way to escape. She tried the window but it was also locked from the outside and she didn't know how to pick it open.

After several minutes of frantic searching Kaoru slumped to the floor with an angry sigh, _"I have to get out of here… but how? I'll find someway… I just have to."_

Later that day Kaoru was awoken from her nap when she heard the door slide open. The man from before slipped his hand inside the room and set a tray of food next to her, his voice void of any emotion as he spoke to her, "eat this, you need to keep your strength up."

Kaoru ignored his comment and began to shout at him, "Let me go! I have to find my friend and my husband!"

"Sorry but they're going to have to wait because I have no intention of letting you leave here."

"Who are you!"

The man was silent for a moment before he answered quietly, "My name is of no importance to you, girl."

Kaoru listened to his voice for a moment, for some reason he sounded strangely familiar to her. Then it hit her, she knew where she'd heard that voice before, "you're the man from last night… why didn't you kill me?"

"Did you want me to?"

"No but… I don't understand why you didn't take my life, anyone else would have."

"True, but I simply didn't want to kill you."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So I can keep an eye on you that's all you need to know. Now eat your meal."

Kaoru looked down at the food before glaring up at him challengingly, "how do I know it's not poisoned or something?"

The man chuckled, "why would I go through the trouble of saving you and bringing you here simply to kill you by poisoning your food when I could've easily taken your life last night?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Kaoru watched as the man knelt down, being careful to keep himself in the shadows as he reached out and took a piece of the food and eating it, "see, it's perfectly safe. And let me tell you this before I forget, there's no way for you to escape from here so don't even try. If you attempt to get away I will catch you and make you regret it, understand?"

Kaoru shot him a glare that would kill if it were possible and the man turned and left without another word, locking the door back as he headed down the hall. Kaoru sighed and began eating as her mind raced, _"I have to get out of here and find Kenshin to make sure he's ok. I will get out of here, no matter what it takes!"_

Kaoru waited patiently for the next couple of weeks as she studied her captor's behavior. Everyday was like clockwork, he was there when she first woke up, he left, he came back later to feed her, he would check her at night to make sure she was asleep then he would go to bed. That was the routine everyday and Kaoru eventually figured out how to tell when he was around and when he was coming back. One night she laid down on the futon and waited for him to come in, closing her eyes and calming her breathing when she heard the door slide open, _"I hope this works."_

The man came up to her and she felt him pull the covers over her before he moved some stray hair away from her face. It wasn't a sign of affection, he did it simply to see if she was asleep or not before he got up and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click. Kaoru waited for a few minutes until she was sure he was gone and she got up, quietly heading to the door and jiggling it lightly. To her surprise the door slid open and a bright smile spread across her face, _"What luck, he didn't lock it tonight. Good, now I can get out of here and find Kenshin."_

She started to step out the door but before she could even make it into the hallway she felt a rough hand grab her wrist and pull her back into the room, "where're you going, girl?"

Kaoru cried out when she was pushed onto the futon and she looked up to see her captor closing the door once more, his voice husky and cold, "you thought I left didn't you? I knew you weren't asleep, I was seeing if I could trust you or not and apparently I can't."

He started to step towards her and she quickly got up and stepped back until her back came in contact with the far wall, preventing her from fleeing further as the man came closer and closer to her. He reached out and took her arm in one strong hand as the other one reached for something in his gi, "I didn't want to have to do this to you but you've left me no choice."

Kaoru's eyes went wide with fear as she saw him pull some rope from his gi and she pulled against his grip to get away from him. The stranger anticipated her move and jerked on her arm, spinning her into him so that her back rested firmly against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her to him. Kaoru struggled against him and felt tears spring to her eyes, "let me go! Please!"

"No, now hold still while I tie you."

Kaoru felt the rope touch her wrist and desperation took over her. She slammed her elbow into his stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs in a breathy groan as his grip loosened on her. She took the chance to pull away from him and headed to the door but before she could open it he was behind her, snaking his arm back around her waist once more as he began to pull her towards the wall. Tears of frustration streamed down her face now and she began to pound her fist into his forearm, "let go of me! I have to get out of here!"

"I can't let you leave, now just hush and let me do this."

Kaoru growled angrily and looked down to see that his sleeve had rolled up his arm during their struggle, revealing his forearm to her. She reached down and drug her nails roughly across his skin, causing him to groan in pain as blood began to seep from the wounds. When he didn't release her she clawed at him again and again, trying her best to get away from him but it was no use he was just too strong for her to overpower.

Moments later Kaoru found her wrists bound together and tied to a hook in the wall and she snarled up at the stranger, "let me out of here!"

"No, I really didn't want to have to tie you but I can't risk you leaving. Now get some sleep and I'll check on you later. And don't bother trying to get away those are good knots, there's no way for you to escape."

Kaoru heard him shut the door and she rested her head on her forearms, fat tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she began to sob, "Darn it! I failed again! I have to get out of here and find Kenshin! I have to know if he's ok! Kenshin… where are you…"

She continued to cry for quite sometime after that, releasing all of her anger, pain and frustration through her tears but eventually exhaustion took over her body and she fell asleep, unaware of the man that stood outside the door listening to her cry as blood trickled down his arm to land softly on the floor.

The next morning Kaoru woke up and stretched the best she could. She let out a long yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she began to pull at the ropes that held her wrists. After ten minutes of useless struggling she gave up and rested her head against the wall, attempting to go back to sleep. Before she could doze off she heard the door open and she looked over, surprised to find an elderly woman standing there with a tray of food, "good morning young lady."

"Uh… who are you?"

"I'm Okimi, I'm the innkeeper. I've brought you some lunch I figured you must be hungry since you slept through breakfast."

"Do you know the man who's keeping me here?"

"Yes and you have nothing to fear, he's a good man he's just not very good with people is all. Here let me untie you."

Okimi reached into her sleeve and pulled out a dagger, cutting away the ropes before placing the blade back in its sheath. Kaoru rubbed her sore wrists to get circulation going again and smiled at the elderly woman, "thank you."

"You're welcome, so tell me you're name dear."

"Kaoru."

"Kaoru is it? That's a very lovely name."

"Thank you, may I ask how long I've been here?"

"Nearly a month."

"I see..."

Kaoru started to nibble at her food and Okimi smiled softly, "how did you get here, dear?"

"That man kidnapped me. I was trying to get away from some soldiers who were chasing me and he came and killed them then brought me here."

"Oh so he saved you?"

"Yes but he's still a jerk."

Okimi chuckled, "he's actually being quite kind to you, most of the time he asks me to take care of hostages but this time he insisted that he be the one to take care of you."

"Why so he can torment me and tie me up?"

Okimi looked down at Kaoru's hands and saw the blood on her fingernails, realization coming to her dark eyes as she looked back to the younger woman, "you were the one who clawed his arm, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Your 'captor' came to the kitchen last night to wash his arm and I saw the cuts. He said he ran through a bush but I knew that he was lying. I must comment on you dear."

"Why?"

"Because you're the first person I've seen wound him and live to tell of it, he must care for you to allow you to injure him the way you did."

"I was just trying to get away from him. I have to get out of here."

"Why is that? Does he treat you that badly?"

"No, last night was the roughest he's ever handled me but… I came to Kyoto for a specific purpose and I can't do that while I'm trapped here."

"Oh you're not from Kyoto?"

"No, I'm from Tokyo."

"Why have you come all the way out here, dear?"

"I came looking for my husband, I haven't seen him in a very long time and I'm very worried about him. I just want to find him and make sure that he's ok."

"Who is your husband if you don't mind me asking?"

"Himura, Kenshin Himura."

Okimi gasped suddenly and looked at Kaoru with wide, surprised eyes, "Did you say… Kenshin Himura!"

"Yes why?"

"Does he have long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his face?"

Kaoru's eyes went wide and she smiled brightly at the old woman, "yes! Do you know Kenshin?"

"Yes… Mr. Himura has been staying here at my inn since he came to Kyoto."

For an instant Kaoru felt the world stop, did she hear Okimi right? Was Kenshin really staying here at this inn? She just had to know.

"Where is he! Is he here now! Please tell me where my Kenshin is!"

Okimi was silent for a moment before she answered softly, "Yes he's here…he's… down the hall in a meeting right now… Kaoru wait! Stop!"

Kaoru got up and ran out of the room before Okimi could stop her and she headed down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. A moment later she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes weld up with tears of joy when she saw the three men standing around talking softly to one another at the end of the hallway. One she recognized as Katsura, one man had shoulder length black, ratty looking hair and blue eyes and the third man… was her Kenshin.


	10. What Happened to You!

**Chapter 10- What Happened To You!**

Kaoru's eyes weld up with tears of joy when she saw the three men standing around talking softly to one another at the end of the hallway. One she recognized as Katsura, one man had shoulder length black, ratty looking hair and blue eyes and the third man… was her Kenshin.

She looked on as he bid farewell to his two companions and her heart sped up when he started walking towards her, his gaze turned to the ground. At first she thought she may have been dreaming but there was no denying the blood red hair and the cross-shaped scar, it really was him! When she saw that it was truly her Kenshin she couldn't hold herself back anymore, "Kenshin!"

He looked up and didn't have time to react as he was tackled by a nearly hysterical Kaoru. She jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying softly into his shoulder, "Oh Kenshin! I'm so happy to see you! I've been so worried about you… I'm so glad that you're alright, my love!"

Kenshin stood as still as a statue for a moment until he was able to find his voice again, "Excuse me?" he asked as if confused.

"I've been looking for you since I came to Kyoto and I've finally found you! I'm so happy to see that you're alive and well, Kenshin!"

Kenshin reached up and pulled her arms away from his neck as he chuckled slightly at her, "what's the matter with you, girl?"

"Girl?"

Kenshin looked her over for a moment before a look of confusion came across his handsome face, "how did you get out of your room anyways?"

"Huh… what do you mean, Kenshin?"

"Hey Himura," a voice interrupted.

They looked to the side and saw one of the younger soldiers standing there watching them with curious eyes. Kaoru glanced up at Kenshin and she could've sworn she saw his eyes flash as he spoke coldly their visitor, "Leave, this is none of your business, boy."

The young man gulped and took off down the hall without another word, fear shining in his eyes as he fled from the older man. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru and took her arm, leading her down the hall to her room. Once they were inside he shut the door and turned to her, "so how did you get lose?"

"Huh?"

"I know for certain that my knots were good and tight so how did you get lose?"

"O… Okimi helped me."

"I should've guessed as much."

Kaoru went up to him and hugged his chest, nuzzling her nose into his gi affectionately, "where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, Kenshin. I didn't know if you were alive or dead."

"What're you talking about? And how do you know my name?"

Kaoru giggled, "I've always known your name Kenshin, quite acting silly."

"I'm not acting silly and besides how can you know my name, I never told it to you."

"Yes you did, the first day we met you told me, remember? It was right after I attacked you."

"Attacked me? Sorry girl but you've mistaken me for someone else."

Kaoru pulled away from his chest and looked up at him with disbelief, "what do you mean?"

"You've got the wrong guy, I don't know you," was his cold reply.

Kaoru's heart sank directly into her feet at his words. Was he serious? Did he really not know her? She giggled nervously, "of course you know me, Kenshin… you've known me for years."

"No I haven't, I only met you last month."

"Last month? Kenshin… why are you suddenly treating me like I'm a total stranger?"

"Because you are a stranger to me."

"What's wrong with you, Kenshin, don't you recognize me, it's me Kaoru. Have I changed that much since you left?"

"Um… I don't know if you've changed or not but I don't know anyone named Kaoru."

Tears came to her frantic blue eyes and she gripped his gi tightly, pulling him to her, "you have to know me Kenshin, I'm your wife!"

Kenshin's amber colored eyes went wide with surprise and he pulled her hands away from him, "Woah! Now I know you've got the wrong guy, I'm not married, girl."

Kaoru's heart seemed to shatter at that moment. Did he honestly not know who she was? Tears fell down her pale cheeks as she stared up at his emotionless golden eyes with her own deep blue ones, "Kenshin… what happened to you! Why don't you remember me!"

"Because I never met you before last month, I think I would remember a woman as beautiful as you are if I had met you elsewhere."

"Kenshin… I've been looking for you for a month and when I finally find you and see that you're ok you don't remember me! Please tell me that you're joking with me!"

Kaoru hugged him again but Kenshin pushed her away and arched an eyebrow at her, "look, I don't know why you believe that you suddenly know me but you're wrong about who I am. True, my name is Kenshin but I'm not the Kenshin you're looking for."

Kaoru shook her head and smiled at him, "you are my Kenshin! I know my husband! You're the only man in Japan with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on your face!"

"It must be someone who looks like me because I'm not your husband."

"Yes you are! Why don't you remember!"

Kenshin groaned and rubbed his forehead, trying to calm his rising temper, "look girl, you're confused, you've been cooped up here for a long time and your mind is making you see what you want to see."

"I'm not confused!"

"Look, I don't have time to play your silly little games today, I have things that I need to tend to and I must be going, now come here and let me tie you back up."

Kenshin took her wrist in his hand and led her to the wall but she managed to pull away from him, getting a dangerous glare from the red head, "are we going to repeat last night's performance?"

"Last night…"

Realization finally slapped Kaoru in the face and she grabbed his arm, pushing his sleeve up before she gasped in surprise at what she saw. There on his forearm where numerous cuts that were clearly made by fingernails, her fingernails, "it… it was you! You were the one who kidnapped me!"

"Yeah… I thought you'd figured that out already."

Kaoru smiled brightly and mentally slapped herself for her ignorance, "of course, I understand now."

"Understand what, girl?"

"Why you kidnapped me, you did it to protect me."

Kenshin looked at her as if she'd grown a second head for a brief moment before he shook his head slightly, "you think too much of me, I took you simply because you saw me kill."

"What do you mean, Kenshin?"

"Normally when people see me kill I take them out as well but I don't believe in murdering woman so instead of killing you I brought you here so you wouldn't be able to tell anyone who I was and where I was located."

Tears started to fall down her face again and she growled softly at his arrogance, "That's a lie I know it is! I don't know why you're acting this way but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe and I'm here to protect you now just like you've protected me."

Kenshin reached out and rested his palm on her forehead to check her temperature, "Have I hit you in the head at any point since you've been here?"

"What? No why?"

"Because you're acting strangely, last night you were trying to gouge my eyes out and today you're saying I'm your husband and telling me that you're going to protect me."

"That's because I didn't know who you were then, you never let me see your face! I thought you were a stranger and I was trying to get away to go and find you to make sure you were alright!"

Kenshin groaned again before he took her wrist in his hand once more, "this is fun and everything but I have to get going. Now just hush and let me tie you."

Kaoru pulled against his hand but his grip tightened and instead of fighting him she rested her hand on his, getting his attention, "you don't have to tie me, Kenshin, I'm not leaving you."

He looked up at her with questioning eyes, searching hers for a moment until he seemed convinced that she was telling the truth, "very well, I'll give you one more chance, just don't disappoint me. If you try to escape even once I'll retie you, understand?"

"I'm not going anywhere, not unless you're with me."

"Good, now excuse me I have business to attend to, just stay here until I return."

Kenshin left the room and Kaoru tried to follow but he had locked the door so she couldn't get out. Angry, she slammed her fist against the wall, slumping to the floor with a sob as sad tears trickled down her chin to land on her raised knees, "Why are you acting this way, Kenshin! Why don't you remember me… oh my love… what's happened to you!"

The next morning Kaoru awoke with a start, looking around at her surroundings. She had tried to stay up last night to wait for Kenshin to come back but she had dozed off at some point and fell asleep. She looked to the wall and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kenshin there, his sword resting against his shoulder as he slept. Kaoru quietly made her way over to him and gazed at his sleeping face for awhile, a smile coming to her face as she watched his chest rise and fall in an even, steady rhythm. She had always loved to watch him sleep, he always seemed so peaceful and beautiful to her.

Without thinking about what she was doing she reached out to move some stray hair away from his face. Kenshin's eyes immediately shot open and he grabbed her wrist, causing Kaoru to gasp in surprise at the fierce anger in his eyes. A second later he seemed to snap out of his daze and released her hand, his voice cold and stern, "I'll tell you this once and only once girl, don't touch me in my sleep. I attack first and ask questions later, next time I might kill you before I can stop myself."

Kaoru ignored his threat and looked down at the arm she'd clawed, "how's your arm?"

"What?"

"Your arm… how is it?"

"It's fine I've had worse injuries then these scratches."

Kaoru laughed lightly, "I know, I've tended to many of your wounds in the past when you came home from a fight."

"Have you?"

"Yes, including the one on your right shoulder."

"My shoulder?"

Kaoru reached out and pushed his gi aside, tracing the said marking lightly with her fingertips, "this one. I remember it like it was yesterday. You got it when you fought Jine to rescue me," she paused and giggled slightly at the memory before continuing, "I remember being angry with you because you got blood on my ribbon and I chased you all the way back to the dojo. You felt so badly for ruining it that you somehow got the money and bought me a new one… I'm wearing that ribbon in fact."

Kenshin chuckled softly, "I've gotta hand it to ya, girl, you've got a vivid imagination. I'm not sure how I got that scar on my shoulder but I like your idea."

"You don't remember fighting Jine?"

"No, I know of Jine Udo but I've never met him personally, nor have I ever fought him."

Kaoru shook her head to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and she looked up at him with sad eyes. She raised her hand to let it rest on his scar, getting a surprised sound from the manslayer as she began to lean towards him, "please Kenshin… you have to remember me, my love…"

Kaoru leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss, causing Kenshin to gasp against her mouth before he unconsciously started to respond to her kiss. Kaoru's heart leapt with joy when she felt him kiss her back but just as quickly as he responded to her he suddenly pushed her away, confusion shining in his golden eyes as he asked, "what the hell are you doing, girl!"

"That… that didn't ring any bells at all?"

Kenshin grasped her hand and pulled it away from his face, a slight smile curving his lips upwards, "as nice as it was… no."

Kaoru finally let the tears fall from her eyes and she turned away from his gaze, her voice soft but laced with sorrow, "but… I felt you kiss me back… you had to remember something…"

"Hey," Kenshin lifted her eyes to meet his and he gave her a genuine smile, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I responded simply because I liked it, it's not everyday that I get kissed by an attractive woman, especially not my captive. I have no feelings for you and I apologize for making you think that."

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but a tap on the door stopped her as Kenshin got up to answer it, "what do you want old woman?" he asked playfully.

"Good morning Mr. Himura, may I speak with Kaoru?"

"Sure."

He stepped aside and let Okimi enter and she went up to Kaoru and smiled, "would you like a job dear?"

"What?"

"I need some help down in the kitchen, some new girls arrived to help out today and I could always use an extra set of hands. These Choshu men are fine citizens but they do tend to wear on my girl's patience, don't you, Mr. Himura?"

He snorted and looked out the window, getting Okimi to smile. Kaoru thought about it for a moment before she smiled up at the older woman, "Yes, I'd like to get out of this room."

"Is that alright with you, Mr. Himura?"

"Sure, as long as she stays out of trouble."

"Don't worry Kenshin I intend to, I just hope that you can say the same."

Kenshin and Okimi's mouths hit the floor before the women left quickly to head downstairs. Once they were out of earshot Okimi patted her shoulder, "you're a brave woman, Kaoru. Most people who speak to him like that don't live to tell of it."

"I'm not afraid of him, he's a good man he just likes people to think he's a total jerk."

Okimi chuckled, "that's true."

That night Kaoru was helping to serve dinner and she was greeted warmly by the men as they began having conversations with her. One of the men held his bowel out to her and smiled, "More please."

"Of course sir."

Kaoru took the bowel and filled it with rice before handing it back to him, "thank you young lady."

"You're welcome."

Kaoru looked down the isle and saw Kenshin near the end finishing his rice as he kept his gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone. She got up and started to head over to him but one of the men stopped her, "I wouldn't go over there if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Himura doesn't like people, he might bite you."

Kaoru smiled, "I'm sure he won't hurt me, my duty is to tend to every soldier and Mr. Himura is a soldier correct?"

"Suite yourself, don't say I didn't warn you, girl."

Kaoru nodded and headed to Kenshin, kneeling in front of him until he sensed her and raised his eyes to meet her gaze, "what?" he asked coldly.

"Would you like some more, Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin looked at her for a long moment and the entire room seemed to fall silent as everyone waited for his answer, "sure."

He handed her his bowel and she went and put more rice in it before returning to him and holding it out to him, "Here you go, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin reached out and took his bowel, making sure to brush his sword calloused fingers against hers as he took it from her grasp, "what's your name girl?"

"Kaoru."

"Kaoru… thank you, Kaoru."

"You're welcome, Mr. Himura, just tell me if you need anything, alright."

"Hmm," was all he said as he started eating again

Kaoru returned to her seat near the rice bucket and received a pat from one of the older men, "You're a brave woman and on tope of that you're beautiful. You'd make a fine wife for my grandson."

"I'm sorry sir but I'm already married, but thank you for the compliments."

"Pity, but you're husband's a very lucky man."

"Thank you."

Kaoru looked back to Kenshin and happened to hear a couple of the men next to him whispering, "I've never heard Himura talk before, have you?" one asked

"No, I've always thought he was mute."

Kenshin heard their gossip and let out a surprisingly loud and frightening growl, causing the men to fall silent and return to their meal, keeping quiet the rest of the meal.

Later that night after the chores were finished Kaoru returned to her room and found Kenshin leaning against the wall as she sat on the futon, "Kenshin?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, her breath catching for a moment as she stared into those beautiful golden eyes. She had always loved his eyes but now they seemed to mesmerize her and pull her into him. She shook herself out of his spell and smiled, "do you want to sleep on the bed and let me sleep on the floor? It can't be comfortable on the wall."

"I'm fine, the wall is perfectly comfortable to me, I can't sleep lying down… it bothers me."

"Oh… well if you change your mind just let me know and I'll scoot over ok?"

"Sure."

Kaoru laid down and covered herself with the blanket before whispering, "goodnight Kenshin."

She waited for several long moments until she finally heard a faint, "goodnight" from her red head. Satisfied with his response she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, all the while thinking of ways to get her Kenshin back to his old self.


	11. Yoshito

**Chapter 11- Yoshito**

Over the next few weeks Kaoru settled into a routine, get up and fix breakfast, clean up around the inn a little, fix lunch, tend to some of the wounded soldiers, fix dinner, clean up and go to bed. During that time Suki had transferred to the inn and was more than ecstatic to see Kaoru alive and well and they were soon causing trouble as they always had. Also during that time the men had grown to really like Kaoru, some more so than others. Most of them would flirt with her and make advances at her but she simply smiled and politely turned them down. Most of the time when Kenshin was around to witness these acts he would glare at the men or whisper something in their ear and they wouldn't attempt to grab her again and she couldn't help but see a small bit of her husband in that threatening gaze as he protected her in his silent, yet effective way.

Kaoru had tried to come up with ways to get Kenshin to remember her and get him back to normal but so far she hadn't even gotten a glimmer of recognition from him. She had tried telling him stories about their life together and a few of his past battles but he just looked at her as if she were crazy and continued with whatever he was doing at the time. Finally she decided to just act normally and hope that something she said or did activated his memory and he would come to her, she just had to be patient until then.

One night Suki and Kaoru were chatting as they tended to the men, fending off some unwanted hands that managed to find their way to certain parts of the girls' anatomy as they passed by. They finally finished and headed off to the back of the room where the other maids were gossiping and joined in the conversation. A few minutes later a younger girl came up to them and sighed, getting everyone's attention, "What's the matter Sara?" Suki asked

"It's Mr. Yukimori he keeps trying to… grab me."

Suki smiled and patted her shoulder affectionately, "Welcome to the club, just swat his hand away and ask him to stop and he will. He's just a lonely soldier looking for some company."

The other girls giggled at the flush that came to Sara's face and Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin sitting at a table on the other side of the room eating alone. She sighed inwardly at the sight, he was always alone aside from when she was with him; she had learned early on that all the men were afraid of Kenshin and did everything they could to avoid him. He had said that he didn't care but she couldn't help but feel badly for her sweet rurouni. Kaoru smiled and started to walk over to him but Suki caught her sleeve and held her back, "Where you going, Kaoru?"

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Himura."

"Why!" everyone asked in a shocked gasp

"Because he's all alone and I think he might like some company."

"I wouldn't Kaoru, Mr. Himura is frightening." Sara said timidly

Kaoru smiled and shook her head, "I'm not afraid of him, now let me go."

"Good luck."

Suki let go of her sleeve and Kaoru headed over to Kenshin and stood at the side of the table until he noticed her presence and asked, "What's wrong? Are the men bothering you again?"

"No, I just thought that you might like some company, can I join you?"

Kenshin gave her a sideways glance before nodding his head to the seat in front of him. Kaoru sat down and smiled at him as he drank his sake, "why are you over here all by yourself? You're always alone."

"I like being alone."

"Why is that?'

"I don't like people, I'm antisocial."

"I don't think so, I think you're very good company."

"You don't know any better."

Kaoru giggled slightly and watched as he downed his drink, his golden eyes void of any emotion as he stared down at the table, avoiding her curious gaze. She frowned at this, "Do you drink all the time?"

"What?"

"I see you drinking a lot… I was wondering if you do it all the time."

Kenshin was silent for a moment before he answered softly, "yeah, it calms my nerves."

"It numbs you, right?"

Kenshin looked up into her eyes, his own narrowing slightly, "what do you mean by that?"

"I notice that you drink the most after a battle, I believe you drink all the time to make yourself numb to the killing so you won't feel. I know that each time you take a life you feel as though you're killing a part of yourself and so you drink to get rid of the guilt of killing, right?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice deepened to a husky purr as he warned, "You're walking a very thin line, Kaoru, I suggest you get off of it before you fall."

Kaoru smiled and rested a hand over his lightly, "I'm not afraid of falling because I know that you'll always be there to catch me."

Kenshin didn't say a word as he searched her face then he whispered, "are you so sure about that?"

"Yes."

Kaoru squeezed his hand and one of the younger soldiers passed by, whistling at them, "Oh, go Himura!"

Kenshin shot him a glare that would kill if it were possible and the boy quickly took off to join his friends at the other end of the room. Kaoru chuckled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I…"

She tried to pull her hand away but Kenshin grasped her fingers with his, running his thumb ever so slightly over the soft skin of her hand, "don't be I don't mind your company."

"That means a lot to me…"

"Kaoru!"

She paused and looked over to see Suki waving to her to come over. Kaoru sighed and pulled away from Kenshin's grasp, "I have to get back to work, yell if you need anything."

"I will."

Kaoru started to walk off but a strange urge suddenly came over her and she headed back to Kenshin. He glanced up at her, "did you forget something?"

"Yes, I forgot to do this."

Kaoru quickly ran her hand through his bangs backwards, causing them to stand straight up in the air, getting a growl from the dangerous manslayer, "What the hell was that for, girl?"

"It just came over me. Enjoy your sake Mr. Himura."

Kaoru left with a giggle, missing the glare Kenshin gave her as she headed back to her friends. Suki patted her shoulder and almost squealed with excitement, "I can't believe you did that to him!"

"As I said before I'm not afraid of Mr. Himura now what did you need?"

"We need help getting that jar off the top shelf and none of us are brave enough to climb up and get it."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Cowards, I'll get it."

Kaoru got up onto the counter and reached for the jar, barely missing it when she stood on tiptoe. She tried hopping to reach it but it only made the jar move further out of her reach. A soft chuckle followed by a deep voice behind her caught her attention, "You're going to fall."

She looked down and saw Kenshin standing there, his hands hidden in his sleeves as he watched her with amused eyes. She huffed slightly, "I'm not going to fall, now leave me al… ah!"

As she was stepping off the counter her foot slid out from under her and she fell towards the floor. Kenshin was next to her in a second and caught her in his strong arms, holding her close as he let out a soft chuckle, "I told you that you were going to fall."

Kaoru glared up at him and flushed, pushing him away to poke him lightly in the chest, "Alright then smart guy, since you're so big and strong you get up there and get the jar."

Everyone within earshot let out a gasp of surprise at her words, anxiously awaiting Kenshin's answer. He was shocked for a moment then he set his stern face into place and silently got onto the counter and got the jar, handing it to Kaoru, "There."

"Thank you, Mr. Himura."

Kaoru handed the jar to Suki and headed off towards her room, a smile creeping to her face as she felt Kenshin's glare on her back. She knew it irked him when she did stuff like that to him but that's why she did it, he was just too cute when he was angry. As she stepped into her room she felt a rough hand grab her arm and spin her around to where her back rested against the wall. She struggled against her attacker but he took her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, trapping her in with his body.

Kaoru looked up and relaxed when she saw who was holding her and groaned, "Kenshin what're you doing, you frightened me you jerk!"

The last part slipped out before she thought about what she was saying but he ignored it and gazed down at her with his intense molten stare, "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight but you're acting very brave, most people that treat me as you have don't live to tell the tale of it."

Kaoru smiled, "That's why I do it to you because you let me."

"Well I won't let you do it again. I really didn't like you rubbing my hair the wrong way like a dog. I suggest you learn how to keep your hands to yourself if you know what's good for you."

Kaoru's eyes flashed briefly and she leaned closer to him to whisper against the skin of his neck the way she knew would drive him crazy, enjoying the slight shiver that went through him as she did so, "I'm not the one pinning someone against a wall Kenshin. If anyone needs to learn to keep their hands to themselves it's you."

Kenshin pulled away from her enough to look into her eyes again and he leaned down until his nose was touching hers, his eyes cold and penetrating, "watch it girl, I'm not as kind as I let you think I am. Continue to annoy me and I will make certain that you will regret it."

Kaoru smiled, remembering the last time he said that to her. It was after they first got married and she had started a fight with him, similar to the way she did tonight and he had chased her all through the dojo. Her punishment had simply been that he had teased her more than usual during their lovemaking and she had actually quite enjoyed it. She looked up into the eyes that could freeze a man with fear in an instant and saw no promise there, just a blank stare which meant that he was giving her an empty threat.

Knowing this fact Kaoru giggled slightly at him, her voice thick with sarcasm, "I'm terrified, Battousai."

Kenshin's eyes blazed into a raging golden fire and his voice deepened further to a gravely whisper, "you should be, Kaoru, I'm not a man to piss off."

Kaoru's nerves didn't falter at his threat instead it fueled them, "What're you going to do to me, Kenshin? Tie me up?"

Kenshin let out a soft growl and before she could blink he leaned in and crushed his mouth to hers in a fierce kiss, pushing his body completely into hers to hold her still as he ravished her sweet cavern. Kaoru was whimpering against him in seconds and returned the kiss but he pulled away and she gasped at what she saw. The eyes that looked down at her weren't the fierce golden eyes of the Battousai but the gentle violet eyes of her rurouni and in that instant she saw her Kenshin. Unfortunately the violet was gone as quickly as it had appeared and he smirked at the expression on her face, "if I have to tie you I will but I assure you that you won't enjoy it as much as you did just now."

Kenshin let her go and headed out of the room, missing the pleased smile that came to Kaoru's lips as she let out a squeal of joy, _"I had him! For a moment I had my Kenshin back! I just have to push him a little further and I'll have him back for good!"_

The next day Kaoru and Suki spent the day teasing and joking with some of the younger soldiers and Suki managed to slap one in the face when he grasped her firm backside. He didn't seem affected by it though, he simply laughed and Kaoru pushed her friend into the kitchen so she wouldn't kill the young man. Kaoru had glanced at Kenshin off and on all day and couldn't help but smile at the look in his eyes. It was a look that she hadn't seen in a very long time but it was one she recognized well, it was lust and she knew that if she played on that emotion then she could get her rurouni back. She would have to time it just right but it would be worth the wait if Kenshin remembered her again. At lunch she had taken him his meal, being particularly careful to rub herself against his arm as she leaned down to hand him the tray of food. She couldn't help but smile at the faint flush that stained his cheeks as she left to the kitchen, excited at her success.

That night as she was cleaning up the dinner dishes a couple of the soldiers came up and started flirting with her but she ignored them and continued with her work. One of the men came up and rested his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him, "Hey Kaoru."

"Hello Yoshito, can I help you with something?"

Yoshito was a handsome, middle aged soldier with short dark hair and ice blue eyes. He had a harsh scar running along his cheekbone but it didn't hinder his looks in the least. He had been flirting with her since she came to the inn so his advances didn't even faze her anymore.

He chuckled and answered, "Well you can come and help me 'clean up' my room."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the true meaning of his words, she pulled away and shook her head, "I can't I have to clean up down here. Ask Sara to help you."

Yoshito came up to stand behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, getting a gasp from her as he whispered hotly against her ear, "I'd much prefer it if you came to help me. I have… certain things that only a sweet little maid like you can help me with…"

He began to slip his hand into her kimono and she pulled away from him and turned to face him, glaring at him, "don't touch me. I've been nice to you since I've been here and I haven't really said anything about your flirting but you've gone too far. I have no intention of ever sleeping with you so get that idea out of your head."

"And why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"Because I'm married and I won't betray my husband for anyone, especially not for a lecherous man like you. Now I have chores to finish excuse me."

Kaoru started to walk off but Yoshito grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, holding her against him as she began to struggle against his embrace, "Don't be that way I'm better than your husband you'll see."

"No you're not! I don't want you now let me go!"

He chuckled and moved his hand to cup her behind, getting a gasp from her as he leaned down to kiss her. Kaoru felt tears come to her eyes and she fought against him, trying to get away, _"Kenshin… help me!"_

Just as his lips met hers a harsh voice from the side caught their attention, "Let her go!"

A second later Yoshito was sent flying to the floor and blood trickled down his chin, a dull, throbbing pain shooting through his cheek as he looked up at his attacker. He sat up and snarled at the red haired man in front of him, "What the hell is wrong with you, Himura!"

Kenshin shot daggers at Yoshito and stood defensively in front of Kaoru, shaking the blood from his fist as he growled at the fallen soldier, "Keep your hands off of my wife, you pervert!"


	12. Rain of Blood

**Chapter 12- Rain of Blood**

"Your… your wife!"

"Yes my wife! You have no right to touch her and I'd better not see you groping her like that again or it will be the last thing you ever do, boy."

Yoshito spit some blood from his mouth and stood up to stare Kenshin in the eyes, "You didn't have to punch me! I was just looking for some fun!"

"There's something called a pleasure house just down the road, you can go there and hire a young woman to please you for the night and leave Kaoru alone."

"I like her, ok?"

"No it's not ok."

"Chill out, Himura, I was just having fun."

"Fun!"

Kensin reached up and grabbed Yoshito's gi collar, pulling him closer to him, "You think that harassing and groping young women is fun! You're sick and on top of that it's my wife you're violating!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your wife, I thought that she was just another whore that was sent to work here."

Kenshin's eyes erupted into a golden fire of rage and he raised his fist, preparing to hit Yoshito, "You sorry son of a…"

"Kenshin stop!" Kaoru screamed out.

Kenshin paused in his punch and looked over at her as she came to stand next to him, grabbing his wrist, "don't hurt him Kenshin, he's not worth it."

Kenshin looked from Yoshito to Kaoru for a moment and she could tell that he was still considering pounding Yoshito into the ground for touching her. She squeezed his hand and pleaded with him with her big blue eyes, "Please anata… let him go…"

Kenshin groaned and unceremoniously dropped Yoshito on the ground before giving him one final glare, "touch her again and I'll do more than punch out a couple of teeth."

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and started leading her back to their room, shooting a warning look at the soldiers that had gathered around to watch the fight, "go back to your rooms show's over!"

The men quickly obeyed his order and he proceeded to his room, shutting the door behind him as he let go of Kaoru's hand. She stared at his back for a moment before she called out in a soft, shaky voice, "K… Kenshin?"

Kenshin didn't turn to look at her but she could tell that he was listening to her as she continued, "Kenshin… do you know who I am, do you remember?"

Kenshin clenched his hands into fists but didn't answer and Kaoru went up to him and clutched his gi, holding back the tears that were trying to fall from her hopeful blue eyes, "Kenshin answer me! Do you remember me!"

Kenshin sighed, his voice deep and husky as he whispered his answer to her, "I've never forgotten you… how could I do a horrible thing like forget my wife?"

"Then… all this time you've… been pretending not to know me! But… but why Kenshin!"

Kenshin groaned and turned away from her, running his hand through his hair as he moved to stare out the window, "My plan didn't work…"

"What plan, Kenshin?"

"That night I found you in the streets I had come up with this idea. I was going to pretend not to know you."

"But what I don't understand is why?"

"Because… I thought that if I pretended not to know you then you would get angry or discouraged with me and go back home where you'd be safe and out of harm's way. I figured you'd leave by now but… you're still here with me."

"Yes I'm still here with you! I would never dream of leaving you here all by yourself! Kenshin you're my husband I would never abandon you for any reason!"

"I know that… at first I thought I could convince you that you had mistaken me for someone else but you know how well that turned out. You always made it so hard for me to keep up my charade."

"How did I do that?"

Kenshin chuckled and turned to face her for the first time since they'd entered the room, a soft smile playing across his handsome face, "That morning when you woke me up and kissed me… it took every bit of self-control I had not to… take you in my arms. I wanted to but… I knew I couldn't if I wanted my plan to work. Then you played dirty by brushing against me at lunch earlier."

Kaoru smiled to herself, so she had gotten to him after all, "I was doing that to try and get you to remember me, I had no idea that you were just messing with me!"

"I know… I didn't mean to cause you all this trouble but I was just trying to protect you. I really don't like having you here."

"Do I get in the way that much?"

"No you don't get in the way, but if my enemies find out that my wife is staying with me then they'll do anything they can to get to you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you and that's why I was trying to get you to leave. And speaking of leaving, what happened to your bodyguards that were supposed to keep you out of trouble for me?"

Kaoru flushed and looked away, "I… I don't know…"

"Kaoru," Kenshin lifted her gaze to meet his and he gave her the 'tell me now or regret it' look.

She sighed and smiled sheepishly, "I… waited until they were asleep then I made a makeshift body with my clothes and snuck out of the dojo and signed up to be a nurse."

Kenshin sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Why did I know that you were going to tell me that?"

"Ishatake followed me here… he protected me that night you found me, that's how I got away from the first bunch of guys that were chasing me. But… I don't know if he's still alive or not."

"Knowing him he's probably fine but as for you…"

A tap on the door caused Kenshin to let out a groan before he went and answered it, his voice dropping to a whisper as he spoke to the visitor, "Katsura, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind, Kenshin."

"Sure, I'll be back, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded and Kenshin stepped outside the door to talk with Katsura for a moment before he came back in and sighed, "What is it?" she asked softly

"I've gotta go, I have some business to attend to. Do me a favor and stay in here until I come back then we'll finish our discussion and figure out a way to get you home."

"I'm not leaving you, Kenshin!"

"We'll talk about this later, just stay in here ok? I'll be back shortly."

Kenshin started to leave the room but Kaoru called out to him and stopped him, "Wait Kenshin."

"What is it?"

Kaoru ran up to him and before he could stop her she placed a chaste kiss to his lips, gazing up at him with loving eyes, "please be careful out there."

Kenshin raised his hand as if he were going to touch her face but he pulled back at the last moment, letting out a soft sigh, "I will, don't worry."

He left and locked the door as he always did and Kaoru leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with a heavy sigh, "what a day! I can't believe he played around with me like that! Oh… Kenshin you're such a JERK!"

"I know."

Kaoru gasped, not expecting an answer and she got up and looked out the window to see Kenshin below her with a slight smile on his lips. She flushed and gave him a nervous laugh, "you… heard me?"

Kenshin gave her a genuine, very masculine grin and she heard his deep, throaty chuckle, "Koishii, the guy I killed last week could hear you."

Kaoru groaned and turned away from him in a huff, missing the head shake Kenshin gave her as he headed off into the darkness to do the task that Katsura had given him.

Later that night Kaoru was awoken when she felt someone lifting her up and laying her down onto something soft. She looked up and saw Kenshin above her as he pulled the blanket over her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, where did you go, Kenshin?"

Kenshin didn't answer her instead he pretended to pull on an imaginary thread that was protruding from the blanket. Kaoru sighed, knowing what he had been doing, "you had to assassinate someone, didn't you?"

"Something like that."

They were silent for a moment then Kenshin cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

"For what?"

"For deceiving you, I shouldn't have done what I had but… I just wanted to make sure you were safe and I…"

Kaoru shushed him by placing a finger to his lips, smiling brightly at him, "I forgive you. I'll just remember it and make you pay for it once we get back to Tokyo."

Kenshin chuckled when she playfully punched his chest. He looked over her face for several moments after that, looking from her eyes to her hair then to her lips and Kaoru was sure he wanted to kiss her by the look in his eyes. He raised his hand and let his fingers brush against her cheek softly before he quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry."

Kenshin started to get up but Kaoru stopped him, "What's wrong Kenshin? Why won't you touch me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because… you don't deserve to be touched by hands that are stained with blood."

Kaoru sighed, even when he was completely Battousai he still had guilt about taking lives and put how she felt first. If she didn't know better she would think that it was the rurouni she was talking to but the gold eyes and emotionless, stern face told her otherwise. She took his hand in hers and put it against her cheek, he tried to pull away but she held to him and leaned into his hand, "I'm not ashamed of your hands, I trusted them before and I trust them now. These hands may be stained with blood but I feel safe with them, these hands you say are so dangerous have never brought any harm to me and they never will, I know that and so should you. I trust you with my life Kenshin you just need to learn to trust yourself again."

Kenshin sighed and let his thumb stroke her cheek affectionately, "you think too much of me, koishii."

Anger crept into Kaoru's chest and she groaned loudly and raised her hand to slap him for that comment but he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist, smiling at the growl she gave him as he did so. He kissed her fingers and chuckled, "that's not nice, Kaoru, I'm getting slow in my old age you might hurt me."

"You're such a liar! Now let me go or I'll bite you!"

"No you won't."

Kaoru took him up on his challenge and leaned in to bite his hand but he spun her around and pinned her back against his chest, trapping her arms with his as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Kaoru giggled and struggled against him, "I thought you were afraid of hurting me!"

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Just my feelings."

"Tough luck then, I'm comfortable."

"You're a jerk!"

"Isn't that why you married me?"

"No, I married you because you were cute."

Kenshin chuckled and allowed himself to place a kiss to her cheek. Kaoru gave up her struggling and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth his body provided. It had been so long since he'd held her like this and she didn't realize just how much she'd missed his warm, loving embrace until now. It felt so right being in his arms and she was so grateful that he was starting to joke around with her again now maybe things would get back to normal. She turned her head to look up at him and smiled tenderly at her handsome husband, "I love you, Kenshin."

"I love you, even when you try to gouge my eyes out."

Kaoru laughed and leaned up to kiss him but he turned his head away, getting a sad sigh from her, "please don't push me away anata…"

Kenshin searched her eyes for a moment before he leaned down to where she could reach him and she greedily took his offer, pressing her small lips firmly against his for a loving kiss. This time he didn't try to pull away, instead he tightened his arms around her and sighed against her mouth, a wave of joy shooting through her as she leaned into him. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck and he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss.

Before they could go further there was a shout outside and Kenshin pulled away from her and went to the window, "What is it, Kenshin?"

"Damn it! The rebels have ambushed us! I've gotta go!"

Kenshin grabbed his swords and put them in his belt and headed for the door, Kaoru tried to follow but he pushed her back into the room, "No, stay here Kaoru it's far too dangerous for you to be out there."

He locked the door and quickly headed outside to join his comrades. Kaoru tried to open the door and became almost frantic when she heard the screams and shouts get louder outside as the battle progressed. She looked to the window and found that it was open and she quickly headed onto the balcony and slid down the support beam of the roof before running down the street to find Kenshin.

It didn't take long for her to find him, he was about a block away from the inn and she ducked down behind the corner and watched with horror as Kenshin fought. He slashed and cut through his opponents as if he was cutting through paper and he showed no emotion on his face even as their fresh, hot blood sprayed onto him. One soldier came up behind him but he thrust his sword backwards and stabbed them then he dropped his weight to the ground, splitting the man open before he turned to face the opponent in front of him. He cut through his neck and turned to block another soldier's sword before he killed him and went to fight the next one.

Kaoru felt fear grip at her heart as she watched her sweet husband fight. She had never seen anyone fight like this in her entire life, especially not her mild mannered Kenshin. So this was Battousai, the man that was feared by all. She never fully understood that statement until now… now she understood why he became a legend… he did in fact fight like a demon. She knew that he didn't enjoy a moment of this slaughter that he was only doing it because it had to be done but she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eyes as she watched him catch his breath. The pain that shone in his amber colored eyes as he stared at his bloody sword was enough to tare her heart in two and she wanted to comfort him but she didn't have time to as more soldiers came at him from around the corner.  
Kaoru started to turn and head back to the inn but she ran into someone and let out a scream when the man grabbed her by the throat, "where're you going, girly?"

Kenshin heard a scream and glanced behind him, fear and anger filling him as he saw Kaoru being lifted off the ground by her neck by one of the rebel soldiers, "Kaoru!"

That moment of distraction allowed enough time for one of the soldiers to sneak up on him and slash him in the arm. Kenshin let out a cry of pain and stabbed the man in the throat before heading towards the man that held Kaoru, "Let her go!"

The soldier didn't have time to react as Kenshin charged at him and cut through his wrist, cleaning cutting the man's hand from his body as Kaoru fell to the ground. The soldier screamed in pain and tried to fight Kenshin with his one hand but the battle was short lived as the red haired manslayer ducked under him and thrust his sword upwards into his chest. Kenshin twisted his sword and jerked quickly, instantly killing the man then he slung the blood from his blade and turned to Kaoru who was still gasping for breath. He rushed to her and rested a bloody hand on her shoulder, "are you alright, Kaoru?"

"Yes… thank you… I'm sorry…"

"We'll worry about this later let's get back to the inn."

They headed back the way they came but a few more soldiers decided to pick a fight and Kenshin quickly disposed of them before they continued on their way. When they got back to the inn they saw the other Choshu soldiers celebrating and congratulating one another on another victory. Kenshin ignored some compliments the other troops gave him and headed upstairs with Kaoru. When they were inside their room Kaoru let out a sigh of relief then a squeal of terror as Kenshin grabbed her by the arms and pushed her into the wall, his eyes glowing brightly with anger, "What the hell is wrong with you, Kaoru! You were almost killed just now! I told you to stay here and wait for me not come looking for me in the streets and get hurt!"

Kaoru's own anger began to rise and she tried to push him away as she replied, "I was worried about you! I wasn't going to sit here when I could help you!"

"You can help me by staying out of the way and being safe! If I have to worry about another life in battle it can get us both killed, Kaoru!"

His grip tightened on her arms and she let out a soft gasp of pain, "Kenshin you're hurting me…"

Kenshin immediately let go of her arms and walked to the other side of the room, resting his hands on his hips as he continued, "this is exactly why I wanted you to stay in Tokyo! Tomorrow whether you like it or not I'm sending you home and…"

"I'm not leaving you! Darn it Kenshin why don't you want me here!"

"Damn it Kaoru!" Kenshin turned around and took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, "I don't want to lose you, don't you understand that! You were almost raped earlier by Yoshito then you were almost killed by one of the rebel troops! I don't want to look down the street and see you get cut in two by someone like me! Or worse, I don't want you to step in front of me to protect me and have me take you life like I did Tomoe's!"

Kaoru shook her head and pulled away from him, tears streaming down her pale face, "You won't hurt me! And I know that's not all that's bothering you! What's the real reason that you want me to leave!"

Kenshin ignored her and ran a hand through his hair as he went to the closet, pulling out a clean gi as he began to slip out of his other one. Kaoru felt her anger rise and she shouted, "Kenshin answer me!"

"I don't want you to see me like this anymore."

"W… what?"

"I never wanted you to see me kill, I never wanted you to see what I once was… what I still am… I never wanted you to see the demon I've become!"

"You're not a demon, Kenshin."

"Damn it Kaoru! Look at me!"

Kenshin turned around and his gi fell around his waist, allowing Kaoru to see his chest and stomach in the moonlight. She could see a few new scars as well as some fresh wounds on his pale flesh, including the one on his arm that he just received. Kaoru saw all the blood on his face and body and knew that most of it wasn't his and that was what he wanted her to see, "Look at me, Kaoru! I'm covered in blood! You saw me out there, I can stare a man dead in the eyes and slit his throat and move on without caring about what I've done!"

"I… it's not true Kenshin…"

"You saw with your own eyes what I am. I just got through killing men and young boys because of a 'cause' yet again! And the worst part of it all is that my beautiful, innocent wife bared witness to that disgusting act!"

Kaoru's tears fell more freely as she moved closer to him, feeling her heart clench at the pain in his normally emotionless voice and eyes as he continued, "That's why I won't touch you and that's why want you to leave. I never want you to watch me take another life; I never wanted you to see me for what I really am. All these years I've been pretending to be a sweet rurouni when in reality I'm a heartless murderer! I'm a monster, Kaoru… I always have been and that's all I'll ever be! I…"

Kenshin was cut short when he felt a sharp stinging pain shoot through his cheek, his head snapping to the side with such force that he heard his neck pop. He looked down and saw tears of rage fall from Kaoru's sparkling blue eyes as she put her hand back at her side before she lunged forward and hugged him around his waist, "don't you ever say that to me, Kenshin! Yes I saw you kill but I didn't see a demon or a monster I saw my husband! I saw the pain in your eyes when you were catching your breath, the same pain and guilt that has been in your eyes since the first day I met you! I want to take away that pain and guilt but you won't let me… I want to be here to help chase away the nightmares and make you feel safe just as you've made me feel safe."

"Kaoru…"

"No! Listen to me Kenshin, I love you, I don't give a damn if you're a wanderer or if you're Battousai, there's no difference between the two! I finally know that now and I'm sorry I ever made the mistake of thinking that they were two separate men! I love you with everything I am and that will never change, no matter how many people you kill or how you kill… I just want to be with you anata… please don't make me leave you… it would kill me if I have to leave you again."

"Kaoru… I… I love you dearly but… I don't want to hurt you anymore. I know I hurt you deeply when I left without saying goodbye to you and I know I can't make up for that but I can spare you even more pain by not allowing you to see me…"

"Shut up Kenshin! Yes it hurt when you left me… that's the only time you've ever truly hurt me, Kenshin. When you left that note instead of telling me to my face that you were leaving… that hurt me more than any sword ever could… you can't hurt me anymore than that!"

Kenshin's heart stopped at that comment and he reached up to place her hands on her shoulders, "Kaoru… I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was a coward, I should have told you in person but… I was afraid."

"I know that… I'm not angry about that anymore, I forgive you for leaving but I won't forgive you for hating yourself! It hurts so much to hear that trash come out of your mouth… you are such a kind and caring person that just has extraordinary skill with a weapon. Why don't you see that?"

"My eyes don't see what yours do, koishii."

"Then let me be your eyes, Kenshin, let me show you what I see…"

Kaoru leaned up and kissed him but he pushed her away, a slight bit of fear coming into his eyes, "Kaoru no, I'm covered in blood."

"I don't care."

Kaoru grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as she pushed him against the wall. Kenshin tried to push her away as she pressed her body into his but she had found an unusual strength and held him to her as she kissed him deeply. Eventually Kenshin gave up his struggles and let a single tear fall from his amber eyes as he returned the kiss. Kaoru pulled away and wiped the tear away before going over to the corner and getting the rag there.

She returned to Kenshin and cleaned the blood off of him, catching the appreciative smile he gave her once she was finished. Kaoru tossed the rag aside and took Kenshin into her arms once more, tugging on his wrist to lead him to the futon but he set his feet and shook his head, "Kaoru… I can't touch you…"

"Don't you want me anymore, anata?"

"Of course I want you, more than anything Kaoru but… I don't…"

"Don't say it, you won't hurt me or dirty me with your hands."

Kaoru took his hand in hers and rested it under her left breast so that he could feel her heartbeat, "this heart belongs to you, Kenshin and this heart yearns for you. I trust you, these hands make me feel wanted and beautiful and safe. Let me have that feeling again…"

"Kaoru… I don't think…"

"Please Kenshin… show me that you still love me… please let me help you heal from tonight."

Kenshin looked into her pleading blue eyes and even his hardened Battousai heart was softened by that look. He never could resist her desires and he wasn't going to start now, "Are you sure, Kaoru?"

"If I wasn't sure about your touch and your love I wouldn't have married you," Kaoru leaned up and kissed his lips softly, whispering against his ear, "I love you… Battousai…"

Kenshin's heart leapt with joy when he heard that name slip past her lips, she had never called him that before but he knew that it was meant to show him that she accepted him as he was and that meant more to him than anything else she had said tonight. He leaned down and touched his nose to hers, "I love you, Kaoru…"

Without hesitation Battousai captured her mouth in a passionate, fiery kiss as his hands searched for the knot in her obi. Soon her kimono lay in a heap at their feet and he bent down and scooped her up into his arms then he carried her to the futon and laid her across it, never breaking their kiss. Kaoru pulled away to breathe and smiled at him, "you're still a jerk though, I hope you know that."

Battousai smiled at the joke and took her wrists in his hands, pinning them on either side of her head. He carefully searched her face and was pleased to find no fear there but excitement instead. He leaned down and kissed her nose, "Kaoru…" he whispered hotly as he claimed her lips once more with his.

**I know this is kind of a long chapter but I wanted to get everything together the best I could. I hope you like it so far and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, you've encouraged me to keep going! (3 cheers for my devoted readers:D.**


	13. Brave Young Soldier

Chapter 13-Brave Young Soldier 

Over the next few weeks things began to settle down and the men soon learned that Kaoru was not to be touched unless they wanted something vital removed. Kaoru grew accustomed to Kenshin's new way of protecting her; he would either threaten bodily harm or stare them down with his intense gaze until they went elsewhere. Aside from that things were getting back to normal. Kenshin was actually started to joke around again and he even gave Kaoru a laugh once in awhile and that thrilled her to no end.

She didn't mind Battousai he was actually more careful with her than the wanderer had been, even though he did like to play rough every once in awhile. It didn't matter to her though, he was still Kenshin in her eyes and all that she cared about was making sure that he was safe and happy.

One day Kaoru was sweeping the hallway upstairs minding her own business when a pair of strong arms appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist. She yelped in surprise but relaxed when she felt kisses on her neck. Kaoru sighed and tried to shrug him off, "Stop Kenshin you know the men will torment you if they catch you."

Kenshin ignored her and continued kissing her nape. Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and continued with her sweeping, knowing he'd get the hint in a moment and leave. But instead of stopping he tried to slide his hand inside of her kimono, getting a gasp from Kaoru as she spun around to face him, "Kenshin what're you doing?"

Kaoru couldn't help but gasp of utter surprise when she saw the man standing behind her, for the face she saw didn't belong to her husband but someone she wasn't too fond of, "Yoshito? What're you doing!"

"Getting your attention."

"Well you have it now what do you want?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"Yes unfortunately your intentions are always obvious. What do you need?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might like some company is all. It can get lonely up here when you're all by yourself sweeping."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the smug grin on his face, "I can handle being lonely, why don't you go down to the kitchen and help Suki, I'm sure she'd like to have some company."

Yoshito chuckled and reached out to run his fingers along her jaw lightly, "I'd much rather keep you company."

Kaoru moved away from his hand and sighed, "No thank you, now if you don't need me to clean something for you I'm going back to my sweeping."

Kaoru started to head down the hall to finish her task but Yoshito caught her arm and pulled her back to him, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Kaoru pushed him away quickly, "What do you think you're doing!"

Yoshito smiled, "I'm kissing you."

Before Kaoru could protest he kissed her again holding her tightly against his chest as she tried to struggle free of his grasp. She somehow found the strength to push him away and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, sending him back a couple of feet, "Don't you ever touch me again! I've been patient with you up until now but I'm tired of your advances! I've told you more than once that I don't want you and this is the last time I'll tell you. Keep away from me and leave me be so I can finish my chores!"

Kaoru moved passed him and started heading to the stairs to go help Suki in the kitchen and to get away from Yoshito's advances. But before she could even reach the first step a large, rough hand came up from behind her and clamped over her mouth and another held her waist as she was pulled into the nearest room. She struggled against her attacker uselessly as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't fight me, Kaoru, it will go much easier on both of us if you just behave and cooperate with me."

Kaoru shook her head from side to side to indicate her answer but he didn't pay any attention as he began to push her kimono off of her shoulder. She felt his hand slip inside to brush against her shoulder and she bit his hand as hard as she could, causing him to cry out in pain. While he was distracted by the pain in his hand she brought her elbow into his ribs and he let her go, giving her enough time to run to the door. Kaoru grabbed the door to pull it open but Yoshito was next to her in a second, grabbing her by the collar and spinning her around, ripping her kimono as he did so.

Before she could fight against him he pushed her into the wall and pinned her there with his weight as he chuckled darkly, "you're tough, I like that in a woman."

Kaoru growled at him, "Let me go! I don't want you, you're not my husband!"

"No I'm better."

"No one's better than Kenshin!"

Yoshito laughed, "I am you just don't know it yet, I'm sure you'll like me once you stop fighting me and enjoy what I'm trying to give you."

Yoshito moved to lick a hot, wet trail down her neck to her collarbone and Kaoru cringed at the contact, disgusted by the feeling of his mouth on her. She struggled against him to get away but he pushed into her further and wedged one of his legs between hers, receiving a gasp from her as his hand began to slip inside her kimono once more. She tried clawing at his chest but instead of pulling away from her he let out a moan, apparently enjoying the feeling of her nails raking across his skin.

Kaoru groaned and shouted into the air, "Help me! Someone help, please!"

"None of that, Kaoru."

Before she could cry out again Yoshito crushed his mouth to hers and she couldn't help but whimper as she tried to push him away. Kaoru felt his tongue push against her lips and she clenched her teeth together to keep him from gaining entrance into her mouth. Yoshito chuckled at this and moved his hand up to cup her breast, forcing a gasp of surprise from her. He took full advantage of this and pushed past her startled lips to taste her. Kaoru felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she realized just how much trouble she was in, _"This isn't right! This isn't my Kenshin!"_

Desperate, Kaoru bit down hard onto his tongue, causing him to cry out and let go of her as blood began to trickle out of the side of his mouth. Kaoru pushed him away and ran to the door but as she stepped into the hall he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, "you little bitch!"

Yoshito backhanded her across the face hard enough to send her flying to the ground with a pained groan. He shut the door tightly and moved to kneel next to her. He jerked the ribbon out of her hair and used it to tie her hands behind her, it took him awhile but he eventually overpowered her and managed to secure a good knot in the silken material. He chuckled and pushed her onto her back, smiling at the blood that fell down her chin from her busted lip, "now maybe we can get something accomplished."

Yoshito leaned down and started suckling on her neck, causing Kaoru to whimper and squirm against him as tears fell down her cheeks, "please let me go… stop it!"

"Shush, you'll like this."

Kaoru began to sob as his hands began to travel over her body, leaving a painful fire wherever they touched. She arched her head back to get away from his questing lips and screamed as loud as she could, "KENSHIN! HELP ME PLEASE… KENSHIN!"

Yoshito chuckled evilly, "scream all you like, Himura's not here right now, which means I have you all to myself."

He moved to lick her lips before he kissed her deeply, ignoring the sobs of torment that escaped Kaoru's swollen lips as he did so. Kaoru felt the last of her energy leaving her body and could sense the darkness that was threatening to claim her, _"Kenshin… help me…"_

Yoshito managed to force Kaoru's legs apart enough to sit between them and rested his full weight on her with a satisfied sigh. Then the door suddenly flew open and a hand grabbed the back of his gi, "Get off of her!"

Yoshito was thrown across the room and he looked up with wide, surprised eyes as his attacker stared at him with molten golden ones, "H… Himura… it's not what you think."

Kenshin's eyes flashed briefly, allowing Yoshito to see his rage through his eyes alone as his voice remained calm and emotionless, "it's not? Then you'd better explain to me what it is as I kill you."

Before Yoshito could utter a syllable Kenshin charged forward and drew his dagger and slashed at him with lightening speed, missing the shocked soldier by a mere inch. Yoshito got up and ran out of the room but Kenshin easily caught up to him and grabbed him by the throat, slamming the taller man into the wall and holding him there with surprising strength. Yoshito struggled to get away from the smaller manslayer but found that difficult to do as the pressure on his neck increased.

Kenshin simply looked at him with his intense gaze and raised his dagger to finish the job, "I can't make you suffer as much as Kaoru has but I can make sure that you die a very painful death."

Yoshito coughed and gasped out, "She… asked for it…"

Kenshin's eyes changed color in an instant, they changed from an amber color to an unusual metallic-silver and his voice deepened to a low, dangerous growl, "you expect me to believe that my wife would willingly betray me? I know her better than that."

"You can't kill me, Himura…"

"Can't I? I told you once that if you touched Kaoru again that I would kill you and I'm not a man that goes back on his word."

"Just so you… know Himura… Kaoru came onto me…"

"You lying son of a…"

Kenshin thrust forward to kill Yoshito but someone caught his wrist and stopped him, "Kenshin stop!"

"Let me go, Katsura." He said coldly, not bothering to look at his leader.

"What is going on here, Kenshin?"

"This bastard was raping Kaoru."

"What!" Katsura looked over at Yoshito, "is this true?"

"Don't bother, he won't answer you." Kenshin intervened.

"Kenshin…"

"I won't tell you again to let me go, Katsura, I intend to make him pay for what he's done."

Katsura tried to hold back Kenshin's hand but he was still managing to push the dagger closer to Yoshito. Katsura pulled harder against his assassin's arm as he spoke sternly to him, "Kenshin… I understand you want revenge but if you kill him I'll have to exile you."

Kenshin shot his eyes over to look at his leader and Katsura froze in place at the pure rage within those silver depths as his icy voice broke the silence, "like you did in the last revolution?"

"Yes… only this time I won't be able to let you return, please Kenshin let me take care of this. I promise you that Yoshito will be punished for what's he's done but you have to let me do it. Don't kill him."

Kenshin slowly let go of Yoshito's throat and he took in a deep breath, trying to clear up the spell of dizziness that was still lingering as oxygen began to fill his deprived lungs. Katsura let go of Kenshin's wrist and the red head turned to Yoshito, "Next time I see you Katsura won't be able to protect you."

Without warning Kenshin slammed his fist into Yoshito's stomach and knocked all the air out of his lungs, sending the much larger man to the floor groaning in pain. Kenshin turned to leave but Katsura's voice stopped him, "Kenshin, I said not to…"

"He's not dead and besides," Kenshin turned around just enough for Katsura to see the dark smile that was playing on his lips, "you said not to kill him. You didn't say anything about me hurting him."

The infamous manslayer left without another word and hurried to the room where Kaoru was and he felt his heart stop at the sight. She was lying on her side trying to wiggle out of her bindings and Kenshin could hear the soft, pain filled whimpers coming from her. He went up to her and used his dagger to cut through her ribbon, resting his hand on her arm as he did so, "Kaoru…"

"No! Let me go!"

Not knowing who was behind her she began to fight against him and he managed to sit her up and take hold of her shoulders, "Kaoru stop it's ok…"

In her frantic state of mind Kenshin's words didn't reach her ears. Kenshin tried to hold her still but that only caused her to struggle harder against his grip, "Let me go! Stop it!"

"Kaoru it's… ah!"

Kenshin cried out when Kaoru clawed him in the face, desperate to get away from him. He reached out and took her face in his hands and shook her slightly, "Kaoru!"

That shake was enough to bring her out of her panicked state of mind and Kaoru surprisingly stopped her struggles and looked up at Kenshin with watery eyes, "Ken… Kenshin…"

"Yes it's me, koishii, you're safe now."

"Oh Kenshin…"

Kaoru leaned into him and began to sob against his shoulder, her tears soaking his gi. He pulled her close and whispered against her hair, "I'm so sorry Kaoru… I should have been here."

"I'm… I'm sorry Kenshin…"

"Don't be sorry, it's ok, come on let's get back to our room."

Kenshin helped her to stand and lead her down the hall to their room, shutting the door behind them as they stepped inside. He looked over at Kaoru and saw her staring off into space but he could see that she was physically shaking. He went up to hug her but she pushed him away, "don't touch me!"

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the malice in her voice as she turned away from him to lean against the wall with her back to him. He went up to her and tried to pull her torn kimono back onto her shoulder but she shrugged away from him, "Don't bother… it's ripped too badly…"

Kenshin sighed and tried to turn her around so her could look at her but she pulled away from him, "Kaoru please let me look at you."

"No."

"Kaoru just let me…"

Kenshin touched her exposed shoulder and she jerked away from him, her voice shaking slightly as she tried not to cry, "Don't touch me… I don't want you to look at me…"

"Why? I just want to check you to see if you're hurt."

Kaoru didn't say a word and Kenshin went up to her and rested his hands on her arms gently, "koishii why won't you look at me?"  
Against her will Kaoru began to cry again and she folded her arms across her chest and sunk to the floor with a sob, "because I've betrayed you!"

"What?" Kenshin asked as he knelt next to her.

"I… I betrayed you… that's why I won't look at you…"

"What do you mean you betrayed me, Kaoru?"

"I let another man touch me…"

"Kaoru I know you didn't…"

Kaoru cut him off, "yes I did! I let it happen! If I had been stronger I could have fought him off but I wasn't strong enough! Here you are fighting for all of us and I can't even do a simple thing like defend myself and keep myself clean for you!"

Kenshin felt his heart tare in two at the pain in her voice. Nothing she said was true but he just didn't know how to get her to see that. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, flinching inwardly when she stiffened at the touch, "It's not true, Kaoru…"

"Yes it is! I should have been able to fight him but I didn't! It's all my fault…"

Kenshin stopped her and crushed her slight form against his, holding her to him as if she were his lifeline, "don't you ever say that to me, Kaoru! It's not your fault! If anyone's to blame here it's me, I should've been here to protect you and I wasn't. But I'm here now and I'm not going to let anyone touch you, I promise."

"You shouldn't have to…"

"It's my duty and my honor to protect my wife. Kaoru you are so much stronger than you realize. You're strong enough to hold us together and keep me sane. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, and never blame yourself for this, ever!"

Kaoru began to cry harder as his words began to register in her mind, "But… but he… he touched me… only you're supposed to…"

"I know, but it's not your fault love, I know you'd never betray me."

"I'm sorry Kenshin… I'm so sorry anata…"

"Shh, it's ok Kaoru, it's ok."

Kenshin ran his hand through her hair and tried to calm her down and eventually her sobs softened and she snuggled against him as she whispered into his gi, "can you ever forgive me, Kenshin?"

"There's nothing to forgive Kaoru, but if it will make you feel better then yes, I forgive you."

Kenshin kissed the top of her head and Kaoru smiled slightly as he rocked her back and forth. Then there was a knock on the door and Kenshin called out to their visitor, "not now."

The door opened and Katsura entered the room, receiving a harsh glare from Kenshin as he did so, "I said not now, Katsura, I'm busy."

"I need to speak with you and also Miko wants to check on Kaoru."

The elderly doctor came into the room and Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin, wiping the tears from her face, "I'm ok Kenshin, you go talk to Katsura."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll leave when Miko gets done."

Miko came to stand beside Kenshin and gently tried to push him out of the room, "You'll have to leave Mr. Himura."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he set his feet firmly into the floor, halting her pushing, "I'm not leaving."

"Mr. Himura please, it's not proper for you to be in here while I examine her."

"She's my wife! I have the right to…"

"Kenshin." Kaoru called out to him.

He looked over at her and she smiled, "I'm alright, you go ahead."

"Fine, I'll be right here at the door if you need me."

Kaoru nodded and Kenshin left the room to stand in the hall with Katsura. Miko shut the door and Kenshin let out a groan, "Where's Yoshito?"

"He's been banished, he's never to return here."

"What!" Kenshin turned to face Katsura with wide, furious eyes, "you let him go with a slap on the wrist after he molested my wife!"

Kenshin turned to leave but Katsura stopped him, "Kenshin listen to me, he's gone, he is no longer a member of this clan."

Kenshin paused when the meaning of Katsura's words donned on him. Was he saying what he thought he was? The red head turned to look at the older man and saw a small smile on his lips and that smile said more than anything words ever could. Kenshin smiled slightly as well, he understood what Katsura was saying now. If he happened to run into Yoshito on the street he could treat him as any other enemy and eliminate him and that was precisely what Kenshin intended to do.

Kenshin was brought out of his thoughts when Katsura cleared his throat, "Kenshin… you're needed tonight…"

"What! I can't leave Kaoru alone at night now! What if Yoshito comes back or one of the others try to hurt her while I'm gone!"

"I understand your fear but I would not ask you to do this if we truly didn't need you to."

Kenshin growled softly and held out his hand. Katsura handed him his assignment and Kenshin glanced over it briefly, "I know where he is, I'll take care of it right now before it gets dark."

Kenshin covered his eyes and opened the door just enough so he could slip inside the room. Miko saw him enter and gasped at him, "Mr. Himura! I told you that you couldn't be in here."

He ignored her and spoke to Kaoru, "Kaoru… I really, really hate to but… I…"

"You have to leave?"

"Yes but it's only for a short time, I'll be back in an hour or so, no longer."

"I'll be fine do what you have to, I don't expect you to put your duties on hold for me, go on get out of here."

Kenshin felt a slight bit of anger at the way she shrugged off her own pain for his 'duties' to come first. He would be sure to let her hear it later but right now he had to leave, "Alright, I'll be right back, koishii."

Kenshin left and shut the door and turned to Katsura, "I'll be back."

"I'll watch Kaoru for you."

"Thanks."

He started down the hall but stopped suddenly, "Katsura, may I speak freely?"

"Always Kenshin, what is it?"

"If I come back and find out something's happened to her I'll make certain you regret ever being born, whether you're my leader or not."

Katsura smiled despite the seriousness in Kenshin's voice. Kenshin was the only man in his clan that could speak to him that way and live, he would never tolerate it from anyone else. He knew the small man before him could kill him in the blink of an eye but for some reason he never directly feared the red head. Oh he feared him, all the men did because they knew what he was capable of but he knew that Kenshin wouldn't hurt him, "I understand, don't worry Kaoru will be safe."

"Good."

Kenshin headed downstairs and passed by one of the young soldiers as he was helping a maid. He recognized the soldier as Tobei well… actually he wasn't an official soldier, he was more like an extra hand to help the maids and do small errands so he didn't carry a sword as the others did. He had long black hair that framed a feminine yet boyish face and light blue eyes. He was probably no older than fourteen or fifteen but despite that he was tall and strong. Kenshin had gotten to know the boy when he first came to the inn and had become fond of the young man even though he never admitted it. The boy was wise and trustworthy despite his young age and that was what Kenshin admired about him, "Hey Tobei."

"Yes sir?"

Tobei immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kenshin as he came to stand in front of him, "I've got a job for you, kid."

"What's that, sir?"

Kenshin lead the young man upstairs and pointed to his room, "That room that Katsura is standing in front of, I want you to guard the woman inside until I return. No one in or out but me or the doctor, understand?"

"Yes sir but what do I do if someone else tries to get in?"

"Kill them." Kenshin stated simply

Tobei gave him a questioning look, "With all due respect Sir Himura… I've never killed anyone before."

"You know how to maim someone, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then do that and I'll take care of them when I get back."

"I'll do my best sir."

"Good boy."

Kenshin patted his shoulder and left the inn to fulfill his duties. Tobei walked up to Katsura and bowed politely, "Sir Katsura, I'm here to relieve you of your guard duties."

"By whose orders?"

"Sir Himura requested that I guard this room for him until he returns, sir."

Katsura smiled, "oh so Kenshin sent you, very well then, I'll check in later."

Katsura headed down the hall and Tobei took up residence by the door, stepping aside only when Miko wanted to get out. About an hour passed and nothing happened but then Kaoru tried to leave and he gently stopped her, "I'm sorry Mrs. Himura but I can't let you leave."

"Why?"

"I have strict orders from Sir Himura not to let anyone in or out of this room."  
Kaoru smiled at the boy, "I just need to go to the bathroom, Tobei."

"Very well, I'll escort you."

Tobei became Kaoru's shadow as they made their way through the inn and once Kaoru was finished he kept a close eye on the men that were watching them leave. When they got back to the room Kaoru bowed to him, "thank you, Tobei, I'm in good hands."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Kaoru went back into her room and shut the door and Tobei took up his post once more. Shortly thereafter Kenshin returned and attempted to sneak up on the young guard but before he could get to the door Tobei shot his head up and gripped the dagger he had in his belt. When he saw it was Kenshin he relaxed, "Oh Sir Himura, you startled me."

"I was trying to, so did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No sir, Miko left the room and Mrs. Himura needed to use the bathroom. I escorted her there and back and nothing happened to her, she's safe and sound."

Kenshin smiled, "good man, thank you. You can return to what you were doing now, I'll take it from here."

"Yes sir."

Kenshin watched the boy leave and couldn't help but see himself in the young man. Tobei was a lot like he was at that age. Well, except Tobei still had his innocence and Kenshin had already become a seasoned assassin by his age. He shook the thought from his mind and entered his room, finding Kaoru asleep on the futon. He went up and sat beside of her and kissed her cheek lightly. Kaoru awoke immediately and gasped in fear but Kenshin caught her hand and whispered reassuringly to her, "It's just me, koishii."

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy."

"Understandable, so what did Miko say? Are you hurt?"

"No, all I got was a busted lip and a hurt ego."

"That better be all you got." Kenshin muttered to himself.  
Kaoru heard him but chose to ignore it, "I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't mad at you I was just ashamed of myself."

"Don't apologize, I know you weren't mad at me, I just wish I'd been here to protect you."

"Well what's done is done. It's over now and I'm safe and that's all that matters right?"

"Right."

Kaoru leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the safe feeling his arms brought as they wrapped around her. Kenshin sensed something was bothering his pretty wife and he nudged her gently, "what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Something's bothering you, what is it?"

Kaoru pulled away from him and sighed, "You'll be angry with me."

"No I won't, what is it?"

"Well… Miko checked me out and… I'm sick."

"Sick! What's wrong! Is there something I can do for you!"

"I'm ok but… it's a long term illness."

"What do you mean, what's the matter?"

Kaoru sighed, "I don't know how to tell you."

"Just tell me, Kaoru, please what's wrong?"

"You promise you won't be angry?"

"Why would I be angry with you for being ill?"

"Alright… well… Kenshin," Kaoru reached over and took his hand in her own and laid it on her stomach, "we're going to have a baby, Kenshin."

"What!"

"I'm pregnant."

Kenshin's mouth fell open for a moment before he grinned and hugged her tightly, "that's wonderful Kaoru!"

"You're not mad?"

"No, this is great!"

Kaoru sighed and put her arms around his waist to pull him closer, "I'm glad, I thought you'd be upset."

"No, but…" Kenshin pulled away and ran a hand through his unruly hair, "wow… a baby… now? In the middle of this war?"

"Don't worry, it's not coming for several months yet and I'm sure the war will be over by then."

"What if it's not?"

"Then we'll deal with it, don't worry Kenshin, I know you'll take care of us and…"

Kaoru's eyes went wide suddenly and she turned pale. Kenshin became worried and put his hand on her shoulder, "Kaoru are you alright?"

Kaoru put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. Kenshin followed closely behind her and tapped on the door of the bathroom when she ran inside, "Kaoru are you alright?"

"Yes." Came the faint reply.

Katsura and Okimi came up to see what was going on and Katsura smiled and patted Kenshin on the shoulder, "I heard the news, congratulations Kenshin."

"Thanks Katsura."

They heard Kaoru heaving in the other room and Okimi smiled as she chuckled slightly, "you'd better get use to that Mr. Himura."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Kenshin awoke when he heard a loud pounding on his door and he got up to see a frantic looking Tobei standing there, "What's wrong Tobei?"

"It's the rebels sir, they've attacked!"

"Damn it!"

Kenshin quickly grabbed his swords as Kaoru sat up to look at him, "What's going on, Kenshin?"

"The rebels have attacked just stay here and I'll be right back."

Kenshin ran out of the room and noticed Tobei following him, "Where're you going, kid?"

"To help fight sir."

"No you're not, you stay here and protect my wife at any costs. There's an extra sword in my closet use it."

"Yes sir, good luck."

"You too."

Kenshin headed outside and Tobei headed to Kaoru's room, locking the door before he went to the closet and retrieved the sword. Kaoru arched an eyebrow at him, "Tobei what's going on?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Himura, I'll protect you with my life, you'll be safe with me."

"Thank you."

Kaoru looked on as the young man went to the window to watch for soldiers that may try to sneak in and she began to wonder,_ "He's so brave to be so young. I wonder… if I have a little boy will he be as brave as Tobei?"_

_**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE**_

Kenshin slashed his way through the streets, killing anyone who got in his way as he went to help him comrades. After about an hour he caught a break and stopped to catch his breath when a soldier came around the corner and bumped into him. Both men were startled and locked swords before the soldier stated, "Get out of my way and I won't kill you!"

"Not a chance… wait a minute…"

Kenshin looked closely at the soldier's bloody face and his eyes went wide as he recognized his opponent, "It's you…"

_**Sorry about the LONG wait guys the next chapter will be up soon so stay with me. Thanks so much for being so patient (and not finding where I live and killing me :).**_


	14. Guilt From The Past

**_Chapter 14- Guilt From The Past _**

Kenshin looked closely at the soldier's bloody face and his eyes went wide as he recognized his opponent, "It's you…"

He looked over the young man in front of him and there was no mistaking that spiky brown hair or those deep thoughtful brown eyes, "Yahiko?"

The soldier paused and looked closer at his foe before recognition donned on him as well, "Kenshin?"

They dropped their swords and stared at one another for a moment as if to see if the other was real or not then Yahiko charged forward and lifted the red head up into his arms for a tight hug, "Kenshin! You're alive!"

"I won't be for long if you don't let me breathe, Yahiko."

"Oh."

Yahiko set Kenshin back on the ground and grinned, "I'm so glad to see you, what're you doing out here so late?"

"The same thing you are, fighting."

"Sorry about attacking you, I thought you were one of the rebels."

"Same here but what are you doing here in Kyoto, Yahiko?"

"I came looking for you and Kaoru."

Kenshin felt his mean streak attack him and he couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean me and Kaoru? I thought Kaoru was at home in Tokyo."

Yahiko turned pale slightly at the look in Kenshin's eyes and began to stutter, "Um… funny thing about that…you see she um…"

"Yahiko." Kenshin warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yahiko took a deep breath and began to explain in a rush, "she snuck out while all of us were asleep then Ishatake came after her. Then me, Sano and Hoji came to find all of you. But I swear I didn't mean to let Kaoru…"

Kenshin stopped the young man by placing a hand to his lips, chuckling slightly at him, "you don't have to explain, I know where Kaoru is."

"You do?"

"Yes, she's back at the inn safe and sound, she's been with me for a few of months now."

Yahiko let out a huge sigh of relief and rested his head against Kenshin's shoulder for a moment, "don't do that to me, Kenshin, I thought you were going to kill me there for a second."

"I'm sorry I've developed a mean streak since I've been here. So where's Sano?"

Yahiko threw his arms up into the air and groaned, "somewhere in Kyoto. The last time I saw him he was flirting with a geisha."

Kenshin shook his head, "Sounds like Sano, but where are Ishatake and Hoji?"

"Don't know, Ishatake left right after Kaoru did and I haven't seen Hoji since the first battle."

"Do you suppose he was killed?"

"I don't know, I hope not."

"So do it but how long have you…"

He was cut off as Yahiko suddenly shoved him out of the way and shouted, "Kenshin look out!"

Kenshin looked up just in time to see Yahiko slash a soldier across the chest, killing him instantly and he couldn't help but feel a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the soldier's blood spray onto his young friend. Yahiko slung the blood from his blade and looked over to the stunned red head, "You ok, Kenshin?"

"Yahiko… you just…"

Yahiko sighed, "I know… I'm sorry, I know you never wanted me to kill anyone but when I came here I didn't have a choice. It was me or them and…"

Kenshin stopped him and shook his head, "I understand, just don't lose your mind like I did, ok?"

"I won't."

"Good, now where's your commanding officer?"

"Uh… over that way, why?"

"Come on, I want to speak with him."

Kenshin let Yahiko lead the way and it didn't take long for them to come upon a small camp on the outskirts of town. Kenshin looked around briefly before nudging Yahiko, "Who's your leader anyways?"

"Myogo Shinbare."

"Myogo? You mean he's still alive?"

"Yes why?"

"Never mind, I know who he is."

Kenshin took off and Yahiko followed closely behind him and soon they came upon a very large, scruffy looking man with a police haircut and a bushy beard. Kenshin chuckled and went up to him and slapped his shoulder, "Myogo you sorry S.O.B."

Myogo turned around and snarled, "Who said that…" he looked down and saw Kenshin and his frown immediately turned into a huge grin, "Himura!"

Myogo gave Kenshin a friendly hug and patted his shoulders roughly, shaking the smaller man as he spoke, "You miserable little bastard! How are you!"

"Fine Myogo and you?"

"Been better, I heard rumors that you were around but I didn't believe it until now. Well I'm glad to see that you're still alive and well, kiddo."

He ruffled Kenshin's hair and made it poof out to twice its size, getting a growl from the Battousai as he smoothed it back down, "Thanks, good to know I was missed."

Myogo laughed heartily, "So what brings you to my clan, Himura?"

"I came to tell you that I'm kidnapping one of your soldiers."

"Oh really, which one are you taking?"

Kenshin jerked his thumb behind him at Yahiko and Myogo shook his head, "Myojin? You want to take him?"

"You seem surprised."

"Yes, you're a brave man for taking him."

"Why, what has he done?"

Myogo groaned, "What hasn't he done? He's just like you, rude, a loner, he pulls pranks, disobeys orders…"

Kenshin looked to Yahiko who had come to stand next to him and couldn't help but smile, "Yahiko… I'm ashamed of you."

Yahiko flushed and scratched his head, "I only disobeyed him once and some of the others put me up to the prank."

Myogo shook his head, "Well what's done is done, he's yours now Himura, are you sure you can handle him?"

"Oh yes, I've known Yahiko here for a few years now, he's no trouble at all."

"Well good luck and if you need anything else you know where to find me, Himura."

"And the same goes for you, so long Myogo."

"See ya later Himura and be sure to take Myojin with you."

Kenshin chuckled and gave him a bow before heading off with Yahiko in toe. Once they were out of the camp Yahiko nudged him, "What was that about?"

"I knew him from the last revolution, I was always doing something to piss him off."

"Why?"

"Because it was fun, he puffs up, turns blood red and starts cussing like a drunken sailor."

Yahiko laughed, "Yeah I found that out so where are we going?"

"Home, Kaoru's waiting on us and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you."

A short time later the inn came into view and they let out a gasp when they saw some rebel soldier climbing into the second balcony window, "Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted as he took off.

**_MEANWHILE _**

Inside the room Kaoru and Tobei where waiting for Kenshin to come back when a few soldiers managed to climb up the balcony and into the room ready to attack. Tobei drew his sword to fight which only got a laugh from the leader of the bunch, "get out of our way boy, just give us the girl and we won't hurt you."

"Not a chance, if you want to hurt her you go through me first!"

"So be it, it's your life kid!"

The soldier came at Tobei but he blocked the attack and ducked under him and slashed his side, sending the man to the ground a few seconds later. Another soldier came up and wrapped his arm around Tobei's throat but he thrust his sword backwards into him and killed him. A third man came up behind him but before he could attack he was knocked to the ground by a sheath wielding Kaoru. Tobei stared at her with wide eyes, "Mrs. Himura what are you doing!"

"Helping what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't, not in your condition ma'am, please stay back and let me handle this."

They looked over when they heard a groan and saw the man that Kaoru had just knocked down getting up again. This time instead of going for Tobei he went straight for Kaoru, "Mrs. Himura!"

Just as he thrust forward to kill Kaoru Tobei stepped between them and took the blow himself. A look of pain and shock came across his face as Kaoru screamed, "Tobei!"

The soldier chuckled and pulled his sword away but instead of falling to the floor Tobei spun around and cut him across the chest, sending him back a couple of feet. Kaoru ran to Tobei and rested her hands on his shoulders, "Tobei… are you alright?"

"Ye… yes ma'am… don't worry about me…"

The soldier started to get up again and slashed at them sending them to the ground. Tobei cover Kaoru with his body and whispered against her ear, "I'm sorry I failed you Mrs. Himura… forgive me…"

Tobei closed his eyes and prepared for the final blow but it never came. Instead he heard the soldier gasp in pain and fall to the ground dead. He looked up and there stood Kenshin as he slung the blood from his blade, "Kaoru, Tobei are you two ok?"

"Oh Kenshin…"

Kaoru moved away from Tobei and ran to hug Kenshin, relief filling her voice as she crushed him to her, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Are you alright, what about the baby?"

"We're both fine but Tobei's hurt."

Kenshin looked over at the young man and saw him stand on his own, holding his side, "You ok, kid?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine… ah!"

Tobei started to collapse but Kenshin was next to him in a second supporting him, "You're hurt badly, we need to get you to see Miko now."

Kenshin tried to put Tobei's arm around his shoulder but the young man refused, "No sir I'm fine… you take care of Mrs. Himura I can find the doctor myself… thank you…"

Tobei limped out of the room and Kenshin sighed once he was out of earshot, "That boy is so stubborn."

"Like someone else I know." Kaoru giggled

"Oh and speaking of someone else I kidnapped someone while I was out."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at him, "you didn't…"

"I did."

She sighed and shook her head, "Dare I ask who it is?"

Kenshin grinned, "one of the rebels."

He went to the door and jerked someone into the room and pushed him in front of Kaoru, "say hello to our new friend Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at the 'rebel' in front of her and gasped when she saw his face, a look of joy coming to her own when she recognized him, "Yahiko?"

"Kaoru?"

"Oh Yahiko! It's so good to see you!"

Kaoru lunged forward and hugged him tightly around the neck and surprisingly he returned the gesture, "Hey Kaoru I'm glad you're ok," he pulled back to look at her and shook her shoulders, "don't you ever run off like that again! Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you!"

"I'm fine Yahiko and what are you doing here and… why are you covered in blood?"

Yahiko flushed and quickly pointed to Kenshin, "He did it."

"Huh?" Kenshin asked dumbly as Kaoru looked to him, throwing his hands up to defend himself, "I didn't do it, he was like this when I found him."

Kaoru turned back to Yahiko and rested her hands on her hips, "Have you been killing people?"

"I had no choice I was…"

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of blaming it on Kenshin?"

"Because I didn't want you to throw anything at me, ugly!"

"Don't call me ugly!"

Kenshin took the opportunity to slip out of the room and headed downstairs to the infirmary where he saw Tobei slipping his gi back on, "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"Good sir, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

Miko smiled, "He's a tough young man, he'll heal just fine."

The elderly doctor headed off to tend to some other soldiers and Kenshin went up to Tobei and bowed slightly, "Thank you Tobei, I owe you my life."

Tobei stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. Here was the most well known assassin in Japan bowing to him, a mere kitchen hand! Finally his voice came back and he asked, "Sir… why would you owe me anything, I didn't help you."

"Yes you did, you protected Kaoru and for that I am eternally grateful to you."

"I'm happy to be of service sir."

"Good, you go and get rest now, you've earned it."

Kenshin started out of the room but Tobei called out to him and stopped him, "Sir Himura wait."

"What is it?"

"Here's your sword back, sir."

Kenshin looked at the sword for a moment before he smiled at the young man, "It's not my sword, it's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, a soldier needs a sword doesn't he?"

"But… I'm not a soldier…"

"You protected this clan and my wife, you fought bravely and with honor, in my opinion you are a soldier and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Tobei smiled and bowed to him, "Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, now get some sleep."

"Yes sir and thank you."

"Sure thing Tobei."

Kenshin headed back upstairs and listened outside his door as he heard the shouts coming from within. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but he knew it wasn't good. He chuckled when he heard Yahiko yelp out in pain before a voice beside him caught his attention, "Kenshin?"

"Yes Katsura?"

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to the fight."

"The fight?"

"Yes sir, my wife and her apprentice are talking about his fighting abilities."

"I see."

Kenshin mustered up the courage and opened the door as he called out, "Kaoru is everything o…"

He was cut off when a shoe came flying out of the room and hit him directly in the face with enough force to knock him down. Everyone present let out a gasp as Kenshin grabbed his face with a loud, pained groan. Kaoru ran up to him and started shaking his shoulder, "Kenshin? I'm so sorry I didn't meant to hit you… Kenshin say something…"

Yahiko laughed lightly, "Way to go Kaoru, he manages to live through two revolutions and you kill him with a shoe."

"Shut up Yahiko!"

Katsura nudged Kenshin with his foot lightly attempting to get his attention, "Kenshin are you alright?"  
They only received a groan and Kaoru shook him again, "Kenshin say something, anything!"

"Ooorrrooo…"

"Oro?" Everyone asked

Kenshin finally moved his hand and shook his head slightly, "OW! Who ambushed me?"

"I'm sorry Kenshin I was aiming for Yahiko but he ducked are you ok?" Kaoru asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Hey Kenshin," Yahiko shouted as he held up two fingers in front of Kenshin's face, "how many fingers do you see?"

"Four and a half…"

"Good enough lets get you up."

Katsura and Yahiko helped him to stand and Kenshin chuckled, "Nice shot koishii."

"I'm so sorry anata, forgive me."

"It's ok, I should've blocked. By the way did you need anything Katsura?"

"No I just wanted to see what the shouting was about but now I'm afraid to ask."

"Sorry." Kaoru and Yahiko muttered at once.

"Well if everyone is alright I'll head downstairs and check on the others, goodnight to you all."

"Night." Kaoru said to his back before she turned to Kenshin and looked at his face, "you're not bleeding but you've got a good knot on your head."

"I'm ok, lets get this mess cleaned up and get to bed."

Kenshin shooed Kaoru out of the room while he and Yahiko cleaned up the mess they'd made. A couple of hours later the blood was all cleaned up and the beds were back in place then Kenshin let Kaoru come back in as she huffed, "I don't know why you didn't let me help."

"Because, but if you want to do something you can make the bed." Kenshin said with a small smile.  
Kaoru arched an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're good at it."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door, "Fine go check on Yahiko and I'll get the bed ready."

"Thank you."

Kenshin headed off down the hall and tapped on Yahiko's door, "Come in."

"How you doing?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Fine, sorry about all the yelling earlier."

"Don't worry about it, it's good to hear something familiar in this place. I missed the two of you fighting."

Yahiko grinned, "Well any ways, goodnight Kenshin."

"You too Yahiko."

"Don't let Kaoru sneak out again."

Kenshin chuckled and shut the door before heading back to his room, finding Kaoru already in bed. He quickly changed into a clean gi and hakama before he laid down beside of her and kissed her temple, "You ok?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm worried about the bump on your head."

Kenshin smiled and rolled onto his back so Kaoru could lay her head on his shoulder to get comfortable, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Kaoru suddenly started giggling and Kenshin arched an eyebrow at her, "care to share?"

"I'm sorry but it was cute the way you said 'oro' earlier."

"I said 'oro'?"

"Yes don't you remember? It was right after I hit you with the shoe."

"Oh… I don't remember it."

Kaoru snuggled against him and decided to change the subject, "how's Tobei?"

"He's fine, just a small cut."

"I'm glad, he's very brave."

"He is."

Kaoru suddenly yawned loudly, "Do you think Sanosuke is around somewhere?"

"I'm sure he is but we'll worry about all of this later let's get some sleep while we can."

Kaoru nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep as Kenshin pulled her closer to him.

The next day was pretty uneventful aside from Kaoru and Yahiko bickering but Kenshin didn't mind it he just sat off in the corner and kept score as they threw insult after insult at one another. Near lunch or so he started to doze off but then a strange presence nearby made him fully alert as he grabbed his sword, "Yahiko there's someone here."

Yahiko stopped what he was doing and grabbed his own sword, "Who is it?"

"I don't know."

They heard the window rattling and they prepared themselves to fight. But their fears vanished when a tall brown haired man with a red bandanna jumped into the room, "I thought I'd find you here."

"Sano?" Kenshin asked

Sanosuke looked over at him and smiled before he went up to him and hugged him lightly, "I'm glad you're alive but there's one thing I want to say to you."

"What's that?"

Before Kenshin could react Sanosuke punched him in the face, sending him back a few feet. Kenshin smiled as blood fell down his chin but didn't have time to say anything as Sanosuke came up and grabbed his collar, "That was for running off without telling us! Do you have any idea how hard it was to track your skinny ass down!"

"I'm sorry Sano but we're all here now and that's what matters right?"

Before he could reply there was a knock at the door and Kenshin pulled away from his hotheaded friend to answer it, "Oh it's you Katsura, what is it?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment… oh I see you have a full house in here."

"Yes the rest of my family found me but let's go outside to talk."

Kenshin left with Katsura and Sanosuke looked over at Kaoru with his usual grin, "Hey Missy, long time no see."

"And where have you been?"

"Here and there."

Kenshin came back into the room and sighed as he went to grab his swords. Kaoru recognized that look and frowned, "Another assassination, Kenshin?"

"Something like that, I'll be back shortly… Kaoru are you alright?" he asked when he saw her turn pale.  
Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands and ran down the hall missing the strange looks that Sanosuke and Yahiko gave her as she left, "What's wrong with her?" Yahiko asked

"She's pregnant." Kenshin answered softly

Sanosuke went up to Kenshin and began to run his knuckles roughly over the red head's hair, a smile on his face, "Kenshin you devil! I thought you were out here fighting your butt off and instead you're here knocking up Missy! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Kenshin pulled away from his friend and smirked as he headed out of the door, "At least I'm getting some, Sano."

Sanosuke and Yahiko's jaws hit the floor as Kenshin left without another word. Kaoru came back in and looked questioningly at them upon seeing their faces, "What did I miss?"

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_Kenshin ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the men who were chasing him. His feet pounded loudly against the dirt road in the dead silence of the night. The moonlight peered down brightly with a blood red glow, betraying him as it illuminated his fleeing form to his enemies. He rounded a corner and calmed his breathing so they wouldn't hear him, sighing in relief when he saw them pass by the ally. He took off again but ran into one of the men that was lagging behind, dodging a punch as the man called out to his comrades, "I've got him!"_

_Kenshin didn't have time to run as the others came back, drawing their swords and preparing to fight. He didn't know who they were or even what they looked like due to the dark cloaks that efficiently concealed their faces from his view. Kenshin drew his sword and fended them off, easily taking them down before he stopped briefly to catch his breath. As he started to walk away he sensed someone coming up behind him and he turned to block an attack, slashing his opponent across the chest and sending a spray of blood onto himself as the man let out a gasp of pain._

_The man fell to his knees and Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock, his voice shaking with fear as the man's hood fell back to reveal his face, "N… Nijito…"_

Kenshin shot awake and looked around frantically for his opponents but found none. He rested his head onto his hands as Kaoru's soft reached his ears, "What's wrong Kenshin?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

Kaoru sat up and placed her hand on his, "Kenshin you've been waking up from nightmares a lot lately, why won't you tell me about them maybe I can help."

"You can't this is something I'll deal with until the day I die, the nightmares will never go away."

"What is it, please tell me."

Kenshin looked down at her pleading blue eyes and couldn't stand the look deep within them. He never could refuse her anything. He sighed and began to explain; "In the last revolution I mostly kept to myself especially after Tomoe died. But I happened to befriend a young man named Nijito. We were the same age and we both served in the Choshu clan. We were the best of friends for nearly two years and he and I did everything together," he paused and smiled at the thought, "including pull a few pranks on our commanding officers which nearly got up exiled."

"What happened to him?"

Kenshin sighed sadly and began again, "There was a traitor among our clan and it was my job to find out who it was and kill them. I had found out that he was giving information to the Kurozukin Clan."

"The Kurozukin Clan?"

"Yes they got that name because of the cloaks they always wore even in battle. One night I happened upon some of them and that's when everything went wrong."

_**ELEVEN YEARS BEFORE**_

Kenshin was heading off to bed and went to his window to lock it and was surprised to see someone leaving in a black cloak, "so the traitor finally revealed himself to me."

He grabbed his swords and snuck out of the inn and followed his target to the outskirts of town. Just beneath the light he saw a group of cloaked figures and saw the one from his clan come to join the group. He paused behind one of the buildings and listened closely to what was being said, "When are they going to attack?" one asked

"I don't know, no definite plans have been made yet but what are we going to do?" the traitor asked

"We're going to sneak into the inn and kill Katsura before he awakens then we will regroup and tell our commanders of what has happened."

"But Battousai sleeps near Katsura's room, how are we going to get past him?" the traitor asked softly

"Simple, a few of us will distract him while the others kill Katsura. We get in and get out, understood?"

"Yes." All answered

"Good lets move out then, tomorrow night we put our plan into action."

Kenshin waited for them to come by and snatched the man at the end of the line, holding his sword against the hooded man's throat, "who's your leader, tell me."

"Not a chance Battousai! You won't get a chance to tell of our plans!"

The man pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and cut Kenshin in the side, stunning him enough for him to pull away from the young manslayer, "It's Battousai! He knows of our plans!"

Kenshin looked back and saw the others coming at him with swords drawn. He killed the man in front of him and took off down the road as fast as he could. He rounded a corner and calmed his breathing so they wouldn't hear him, sighing in relief when he saw them pass by the ally. He took off again but ran into one of the men that was lagging behind, dodging a punch as the man called out to his comrades, "I've got him!"

Kenshin didn't have time to run as the others came back, readying their swords to fight. Kenshin drew his sword and fended them off, easily taking them down before he stopped briefly to catch his breath. As he started to walk away he sensed someone coming up behind him and he turned to block an attack, slashing his opponent across the chest and sending a spray of blood onto himself as the man let out a gasp of pain.

The man fell to his knees and Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock, his voice shaking with fear as the man's hood fell back to reveal his face, "N… Nijito…"

Kenshin dropped his sword and moved to catch his friend as he fell forward. He rested the dark haired young man on his knee and didn't bother holding back his shock as his golden eyes widened with disbelief, "Nijito… you're the traitor?"

Nijito coughed some blood from his mouth and smiled up at him, "No… it's not what… you think… Kenshin…"

"Then what the hell is it!"

"It was… a plan of Shikashi's… he told me to join the Kurozukin and find out… their plans… but I had to give information about… our clan to get them to… trust me but I never told them enough to where they could… beat us…"

Nijito's face contorted in pain for a moment and Kenshin registered all the information he just received, "You were… a spy?"

"Yes… I wanted to tell you but… Shikashi wouldn't let me… just like he wouldn't let you tell me about… your assignments… I'm sorry…"

For the first time in years Kenshin felt a tear fall from him normally emotionless eyes as he stared down at his dying companion, "Nijito… I'm… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… if I'd known…"

"I know, don't blame yourself just… do me a favor…"

"Anything my friend, name it."

Nijito reached inside his gi and pulled out a dagger and handed it to Kenshin, "give this to my family…"

"I will… but… you can give it to them yourself when you go home. I know a doctor that lives close by here. I'm sure he can help you…"

Nijito laughed lightly, "Don't joke Ken, you know I'm not going to make it… you were trained to kill instantly… I don't regret dying at your hands…"

"Nijito…"

"Ken… promise me one thing…"

"What?"

Nijito raised his hand and Kenshin took it in his own, watching as Nijito smiled up at him, "win this war… for me and for…Japan… bring peace…"

"I promise you I will win this war and then I will never kill again."

Nijito patted Kenshin's cheek with his bloody hand and smiled, "Thank you… Kenshin… forgive…"

Nijito's hand fell away from Kenshin's face and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Kenshin looked down at him and his eyes widened further, "Nijito… Nijito!"

Kenshin tried shaking him but the young man remained motionless, staring up at the red head with blank eyes as he shook him, "Nijito… NIJITO!"

_**PRESENT  
**_

Kenshin let the tears fall from his eyes as he explained the details of that night, his voice soft and shaky, "not only did I murder an innocent man I murdered my friend."

"Kenshin…"

"First I killed my wife and then my best friend… that's why I want you to leave Kaoru… I can't risk losing you to my sword. I know if you stay here then I'll hurt you and I…"

Kaoru shushed him by placing a finger to his lips before she wiped away the tears from his golden eyes, her voice tender and soothing, "Don't blame yourself Battousai, it wasn't your fault you didn't know. Nijito didn't blame you so why would you torment yourself like this?"

"Because I deserve it. You weren't there that day that I took his dagger to his family. I told them what happened and instead of hating me they felt sympathy for me. They said they were glad that he died at a friend's hands instead of an enemy's but his little sister asked when her big brother was coming home and I had to tell her that he wasn't. I had to look that child in the face and tell her that I killed her brother…"

Kenshin clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood from his palms and Kaoru leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, "Kenshin, I want to take away your guilt and your pain if you'll let me. I know I don't understand how you feel but I want to help you."

"You can't, I'll feel this guilt until the day I die Kaoru, that's my punishment for what I did."

"Kenshin… do you honestly feel that you need to be punished for all of your killings?"

"Honestly… I don't regret most of the people I've killed because I know it was an act of war. I regret only a few of my killings and Nijito is one of them."

"Then let me help you, let me share your pain for one night stop being the Battousai or the wanderer and just be you. Please Kenshin open your heart to me for once and let me take away your pain."

Kenshin looked at her for the longest time, unsure of what she was asking of him. She understood his confusion and took his hand and laid it on her stomach, "Kenshin you think you're a monster but you're not. I love you and this baby will love you we need you and I know you need us to. You always tell me to let you know how I feel and to express myself, for once follow your own advice and let me comfort you."

"Kaoru…"

"Kenshin please, let me take away the nightmares, let me protect you for just this night anata. Trust me."

Kenshin finally let his guard down and his eyes returned to violet for the first time in months and he laid his head down on her lap as tears began to fall from his eyes, "I killed my best friend…"

"I'm sorry anata but I know he doesn't blame you for what happened."

"That's not the point koishii… if I can kill my best friend then what can I do to you… or our baby?"

"You would never hurt us, I know that and so should you. You're safe with us we'll watch over you tonight so please just cry, it's just us."

Kenshin leaned into her leg and Kaoru could feel his tears soaking her yukata as his body shook lightly. She knew he was trying to be silent and felt his hands clench her robe every once in awhile when he felt he would cry out or make a sound. She sat and stroked his hair for the longest time, whispering reassurances to him until he finally fell asleep.

Kaoru laid down and pulled him up to where his head was on her chest then she covered them both up and watched him sleep. She felt so badly for him, she wanted nothing more than to take away his pain and his guilt but she didn't know how. She knew things would get better once they got back to Tokyo she just had to find a way to keep him safe until then.

"_Kenshin, I love you with everything I am and I want to make your pain go away but you won't let me. I don't know why you feel that you need to suffer but you've done that enough. I know that we can't exchange our suffering but I will give you everything that I am so that you can find peace. I promise you one day I will help take away your guilt until then I'll be your strength just as you are mine."_

_**Sorry, that was a LONG chapter. Any ways, "Kurozukin" means "black hood" and the clan I made up wears black hooded cloaks to conceal themselves as Kenshin said. And also "Shikashi" is just someone I made up as Katsura's second in command during the first revolution but we don't have to worry about him after this point he's dead now :). Anyways, I'm gonna give you a heads up on the next chappie. We get to meet the person responsible for starting this second revolution and someone gets kidnapped! Well hope that's enough of a hint to keep you guessing, until next time!**_


	15. So You're Behind This

_**Chapter 15- So You're Behind This **_

The next couple of weeks flew by as everyone got settled in and got used to Yahiko and Sanosuke being there. The other men eventually figured out that they were new members of the clan and thought nothing more about it and left them alone. During that time Kaoru's stomach had stretched out and it was now more than obvious that she was pregnant. Even so she tried to do everything that she normally did, including climbing to reach things, which of course made Kenshin's hair stand straight up when he caught her at it.

One afternoon Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin were eating lunch when Sara came up to them and tentatively tapped Kenshin's shoulder, "Um… Mr. Himura…"

"What is it?"

Sara shrunk back from him and whispered timidly, "Kaoru… she's um…"

"What's wrong?"

"She's… climbing up on the counters again sir…"

"Oh no, I'll be back guys."

Kenshin headed off to the kitchen and found Suki and Okimi trying to convince Kaoru to get off of the counter but of course she was simply ignoring their requests. Kenshin moved to stand behind her and shouted, "Kaoru!"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting ready to fall."

"I'm not going to fall."

Kaoru stood on tiptoe and retrieved her item before smiling down at Kenshin, "See I'm fine."

"Well now that you've got your jar get down."

"Make me, Kenshin."

Kenshin smirked evilly and went up to her and pulled her down into his arms, getting a small cry from her as he carried her away from the counter, "Kenshin Himura put me down!"

"Alright."

Kenshin set her down and she slapped his arm, "Don't do that I could've gotten down on my own."

"I didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Besides Miko told you that you don't need to be climbing anymore, if you need something I'll get it for you."

"Oh… I don't need you to baby me, Kenshin I can take care of myself just fine. But now that you've rescued me you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Kaoru…"

"Get!" Kaoru shouted, pointing to the door.

Kenshin immediately took off out of the room and raised an eyebrow at Okimi when she followed him snickering, "Why is Kaoru so… snappy?"

"It goes with being pregnant Mr. Himura. Her body is changing and so are her emotions. She'll calm down in a little while just be patient with her."

"I will but just in case she decides to throw something at you be careful she has good aim."

Okimi chuckled as Kenshin headed back to the eating area to join the others. He sat down and sighed softly, catching Sanosuke's attention, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Kaoru's just a little grumpy today is all."

"A little!" Yahiko asked shocked

"Yeah why?"

"No reason."

A few moments later Kaoru came to stand behind Kenshin and hugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry Kenshin, I'm not mad at you I don't know why I'm so grumpy."

"It's alright Kaoru."

Kenshin scooted over and let Kaoru sit next to him and they all started chatting about nothing in particular. Then their attention was drawn to a small group at the end of the row when they started shouting and laughing loudly, "What's the matter with them?" Sanosuke asked

Kenshin smiled, "They're drunk."

Before anyone could say anything else one of the men came up to Kenshin and patted his shoulder, "Hey Himura why don't you come and join us?"

"No thanks."

"Alright then."

The man took off and Kenshin shook his head as Kaoru giggled, "I think he likes you, Kenshin."

"Yeah you two make a cute couple." Yahiko added with a grin.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Oh yes we're in love."

Everyone laughed briefly then Sara came back up to the table and tapped Kenshin again, "Mr. Himura…"

"What?"

"Katsura needs to see you."

"Alright then."

Sara took off and Kenshin excused himself but not before putting his arms around Yahiko and Sanosuke's shoulders to whisper in their ears, "If any of those drunks touch Kaoru I'll make you women, got it?"

"Got it." Both answered quietly, unaffected by his threat.

Kenshin headed off to meet with Katsura and Kaoru sighed, laying her head down on her forearms, "You ok, Missy?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all."

Yahiko and Sanosuke started talking amongst themselves and Kaoru began to doze off then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder as a familiar voice breathed against her ear, "It's about time I found you, Mrs. Himura."

Kaoru raised her head and turned to look at the man behind her, her eyes going wide slightly before a smile came to her lips, "Ishatake? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'am." He grinned

"Oh I'm so glad to see that you're ok!"

Kaoru hugged his chest and took his hands in hers as she began to chatter at him, "Where have you been? What happened to y…"

She paused in her questioning when she felt something wrong with his hand, for some reason it felt strange against hers. She pulled his sleeve back to look at him even as he tried to stop her, "Mrs. Himura don't…"

Kaoru gasped upon seeing his left hand, he was missing three of his fingers and it looked as if it had been broken at least once, the knuckles still slightly black and blue. She carefully traced a cut on the back of his hand and whispered, "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I… got caught of guard is all."

"Did you get hurt like this when you were protecting me?"

"No ma'am it was long after that so don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry but where have you been all this time?"

Ishatake's face darkened slightly and he turned away from her gaze, "trust me Mrs. Himura you don't want to know. But any ways, I'm thankful to know that you're alive and well."

"Same here, is Hoji with you by chance?"

"He just came in about an hour ago, he's in the infirmary right now."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Concussion and a small cut on his chest don't be too concerned about it, he's a tough man."

"That's good to hear."

Kaoru suddenly noticed Kenshin standing behind Ishatake and she jerked her eyes to alert him. Ishatake turned around and jumped slightly when he saw Kenshin there, "Oh Mr. Himura… you startled me."

"Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to keep her out of trouble?"

"I can explain that if you'll allow me."

"Sure, let's go talk over here."

Kenshin lead Ishatake to a table on the other side of the room and the others watched as they chatted for about ten minutes or so then Ishatake headed off to the back and Kenshin returned to the table. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair, a look of dread on his face, "What's wrong Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"I know what happened to his hand."

"What?"

"He got captured by the rebels and they tried to get him to talk."

Kenshin stopped there, not needing to say anything more to get the point across and everyone fell silent for a moment as they thought about what they'd just heard. Kaoru was the first to speak, "I feel so badly for him…"

"He's ok, he got off pretty easy compared to some other guys I've seen that got caught." Yahiko stated flatly.

The group fell quiet once more until Kenshin cleared his throat, "Well I'm going to go and cuss out Hoji."

"Ok, I'm going to go take a nap if that's ok?" Kaoru asked

"Go ahead, I'll check on you later."

Kaoru kissed Kenshin's cheek and started off but Yahiko's disgusted "yuck," caught her attention. She returned to the table and kissed Yahiko's cheek quickly before leaving, missing the look of horror that came across his face as he began to wipe his face with his sleeve, "EW! KAORU!"

Kenshin chuckled and headed off to the infirmary and as he crossed the hallway outside that lead to the other side of the inn he passed Tobei and stopped the young man, "Hey Tobei."

"Yes sir?"

"Go watch Kaoru for me until I come up ok."

"Are you leaving sir?"

"No but she's not feeling well and I want to make sure she has someone to help her if she needs it."

"I understand sir."

Tobei took off to do as he was told but on the way something near the wall caught his attention. It was a pretty dark blue flower and he couldn't help but pick it before he headed upstairs to look after Kaoru. He stood at the door for quite sometime looking at his flower until Kaoru came out of the room. He hid the flower behind his back and asked, "Something wrong Mrs. Himura?"

"Oh Tobei it's you. No I just need to use the bathroom is all."

"Oh I see I'll take you there."

Kaoru smiled as Tobei followed her downstairs, she had grown to love the young man like a brother and she couldn't help but feel safe when he was around. He was so much like Kenshin; kind, sweet, putting others before himself and that cute little smile he had. As they headed back upstairs she sensed an uneasiness between them and she smiled back at him, "You ok, Tobei?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine Mrs. Himura there's no need to worry."

Kaoru smiled and shook her head, "You can just call me Kaoru, Tobei we're friends now so there's no reason for you to be formal with me."

"Thank you but with all due respect ma'am I'm your guard and I am to keep…"

Kaoru interrupted, "I know that but you have to do what I ask right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I want you to call me Kaoru."

"As you wish."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he took up residence by her door as he always did. She went inside and shut her door before starting for her futon but as she was going she tripped and fell to the floor with a cry of surprise. Her door immediately flew open and Tobei entered with his hand on his sword, "Lady Kaoru what's the matter!"

"Oh nothing I tripped."

"Let me help you."

Tobei helped her to stand and looked her over, "Are you hurt, is the baby alright?"

"Yes we're both fine, thank you. I'm sorry I frightened you."

"It's alright Lady Kaoru, let me help you to bed."

Kaoru smiled and let him lead her to her futon where he handed her the covers before sitting on his knees beside her, "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"No I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright then."

Tobei headed for the door but stopped suddenly and tensed up. Kaoru noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Lady Kaoru… I… have something… for you…"

"For me? What is it?"

Tobei headed back to her and sat on his knees once more, a slightly flush coming to his young face as he reached inside his gi. He pulled out the flower and held it out to Kaoru, "This… is for you… I found it in the courtyard and I… thought you might like it ma'am."

Kaoru smiled and took the flower, "Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

"What's sweet?"

They both looked to the door and there stood Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko all with arched eyebrows as they watched what was going on.

Kaoru smiled and held up the flower; "Tobei got this for me to cheer me up."

"Oh did he?" Kenshin asked gruffly, smiling at the young man.

"Um… forgive me… I'll return to my post now…"

Tobei started to get up but Kaoru stopped him, "Hey Tobei."

"Yes ma'am?"

Kaoru leaned up and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and smiled at him, "Thank you."

Tobei's face immediately lit up to the color of Kenshin's hair and he began to stutter horribly, "Um… th…thank you… um… excuse me, Lady Kaoru…"

Tobei quickly left the room and started down the hall but Kenshin caught his arm and pulled him back, "Hold on kid."

Tobei turned around and bowed deeply to Kenshin in apology, knowing that he was in trouble with the red head, "I'm sorry Sir Himura… I meant nothing by the flower sir… I simply thought…"

"Hold on a second and answer me something."

"Yes sir what is it?" he asked as he looked up at the older man.

"How old are you?"

"Um… I just turned fourteen sir."

"_Fourteen… he's younger than I thought he was."_

"Well I remember being your age once and I had a crush on a young lady about Kaoru's age so I understand that but you'd better not go past the flower, got it?"

"Yes sir… but may I speak freely?"

"Yes go ahead."

"I know I'm young, irresponsible and not as strong as some of the other men here but I do know what honor is. I'm a lot of things sir but a pervert isn't one of them. I know Lady Kaoru is married to you and I would never to anything to come between the two of you. I just… thought she might like the flower. You said she wasn't feeling well and I used to give flowers to my mother when she was ill and it always made her feel better so I thought it might work for Lady Kaoru as well, sir."

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, "Alright kid, I can't kill you after that explanation but don't tell anyone else that I let you off ok, I have a reputation to keep."

"Yes sir."

"Good now get." Kenshin gently swatted the back of his head and Tobei took off without another word, unable to hold back his smile as he went.

Kenshin went back to Kaoru and chuckled, "I think he has a crush on you, Kaoru."

"Who Tobei?" Yahiko asked

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't think so I think he just…"

Sanosuke stopped her, "I agree with Kenshin, I think the boy's got the hots for ya, Missy."

Kaoru saw the gleam in Kenshin's eyes and she couldn't help but grin, "Kenshin's just jealous because he has competition."

Everyone chuckled at the thought but then Kenshin's face turned serious and he gripped his sword, "We have company guys."

Yahiko went to the window and looked outside before snarling slightly, "Yep we got a bunch of sword wielding idiots out there. Let's go!"

The boys ran out of the room and Kaoru sighed as she watched them leave, _"I wish I could help but… I can't risk my baby…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tobei came into the room and locked the door smiling at her as he always did, "Don't worry Lady Kaoru I'll protect you."

"I know, thank you."

Nearly an hour went by and nothing happened inside the inn and when the noise outside died down Tobei went to the window to take a look, "Most of the rebels are gone we should be alright now, La… ah!"

"Tobei what is it?"

Tobei stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his neck before he pulled out a bloody dart. Kaour's eyes went wide as he began to sway back and forth, "Tobei are you ok?"

Tobei tried to look at her but his vision was already starting to turn black and he shook his head, "I'm… sorry…"

The drug finally took effect and the young man collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Kaoru went over to him and shook his shoulder, "Tobei… Tobei wake up! Say something please!"

A dark chuckle near the window drew her attention there and she saw three huge men wearing black cloaks with hoods covering their faces, "Well, well it looks like we've got a pretty lady." One laughed

Kaoru reached over and took out Tobei's dagger and scooted away from the men, "Stay away from me."

"We can't, just come with us and we won't hurt you."

One of them came at her and grabbed her arm but before he could take her anywhere a kunai flew out of nowhere and embedding into his hand, forcing him to let her go as he yelled out in pain, "Keep your hands off of her!"

Kaoru looked to the window and her face lit up when her rescuer came to stand in front of her, "Misao! It's you!"

"Hey Miss Kaoru, good to see you. But we'll talk after I beat these creeps."

"Right."

Misao turned back to the small group of men and smiled, "Alright you thugs what do you want here?"

"We came for Kaoru Himura so get out of our way!"

"Hold on, which one is Himura?" one of them asked

The other two looked at one another before they turned back to the two women, "How about we take them both to make sure."

"Sounds good to me."

All three men came at them at once but Misao managed to fend them off easily since they didn't have any swords. One slipped past her and went for Kaoru but she threw a kunai at him and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain as he retreated to his friends. A second man came up behind Misao and knocked away the kunai she had left and bear hugged her around the arms but she dropped her weight to loosen his grip and elbowed him in the ribs. He let her go and he too went back to join his friends, "Damn it… we have to get Himura and get out of here."

Misao reached into her uniform to get some more kunai and her eyes widened with horror when she realized she lost them somewhere during the fight. She looked back at Kaoru and smiled, "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but I can't let them hurt you." She whispered just loud enough for Kaoru's ears to pick up.

"What do you mean?"

Misao smiled brightly and shouted, "Misao get out of here run!"

"What!" Kaoru asked in shock

"Get out of here Misao, it's me they want not you, get out of here and find Kenshin."

"But…"

The men looked to one another for a moment before one shouted, "The one with the braid must be Himura, grab her and let's go."

Two of the men charged forward and grabbed Misao before she could blink and just as quickly they were gone but one man stopped at the window and dropped a letter before he too jumped down to the street. Kaoru ran to the window and shouted as loud as she could, "Misao! Misao where are you! Misao!"

Her eyes began to well with tears when she couldn't spot the men or her friend and she let out a sob, _"Misao… why…"_

Before she could think more on the matter her door flew open and Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko entered with swords drawn, "We heard you shout what's wrong?" Yahiko asked

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru ran to him and hugged him tightly as he rested a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright Kaoru?"

"Yes but Misao isn't."

"Misao?"

"Yes she was here and these men came and took her because she pretended to be me."

"So they were after you?"

"Yes but they took Misao instead, please Kenshin you have to get her back before they hurt her."

"Don't worry we will but where can we start looking?"

"I have an idea." Sanosuke stated as he handed Kenshin the letter.

Kenshin skimmed over the letter and growled before crumpling the note in his fist, "Damn it, they're on the outskirts of the city and if we don't get to the shrine by nightfall they'll kill Misao."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yahiko asked

"Tobei, he has to stay here and take care of Kaoru."

They heard a soft groan and looked over to see Tobei getting up and shaking his head. Kaoru had forgotten about him until now and she ran to him to help him up, "Tobei are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm sorry… are you alright Lady Kaoru?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"What happened?" Kenshin asked

"He was hit by some kind of dart and he just passed out."

Kenshin knelt next to the young man and looked at his eyes for a moment before he sighed, "He's ok but the drug won't wear off for a few hours yet he'll have to go to Miko until he gets better."

"But what about Kaoru?" Yahiko asked

"We'll watch her."

They looked to the door and there stood Ishatake and Hoji, "It's still our duty to protect her and don't worry we intend to keep her in one place this time." Ishatake stated as he gave Kaoru a playful glare.  
Kenshin smiled and nodded, "Alright, Hoji you help Tobei to the infirmary and Ishatake will watch Kaoru and you two come with me."

"Right."

Sanosuke, Kenshin and Yahiko ran out of the inn and headed off down the street as fast as they could. But near the outskirts of town a large group of rebel soldiers appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of the trio. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and glanced at the others, "You two go on ahead and help Misao. I'll take care of these guys and join you shortly."

"Right."

They took off as Kenshin began to fight the soldiers and it didn't take them long to reach the shrine mentioned in the letter. They made their way inside and saw Misao there tied up and Yahiko went up to her and shook her slightly to wake her up, "Misao, wake up."

She opened her eyes and shook her head slightly before she shouted, "Run it's a trap!"

"What?"

Before they could do anything else something hard and heavy fell on the backs of their necks and they collapsed on the floor. They awoke a short time later and found their hands tied behind their backs. Misao groaned and kicked Yahiko since he was closest to her, "Thanks a lot for the rescue, don't know what I'd do without you."

"Shut up! At least we came to help!"

"Stop your bickering." A voice in the corner said sternly.

They looked to the corner where the voice came from and a man stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of them before he removed the black hood away from his head to reveal his face to them. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and black, emotionless eyes, a jagged scar started at the tip of his nose and went to his right ear, leaving a frightening looking beam across his face. Misao snarled at him, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Nozomi and I want nothing with you except to use you as bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes, Himura will come to rescue you and then I will kill him."

"Then we can both get what we want." Another voice piped in.

Another man stepped out of the shadows and Yahiko glared at him, "Who are you?"

"You must be new to the Choshu clan, my name is Yoshito."

"Yoshito? I heard about you, you were banished from the clan because you raped Kaoru."

"I didn't rape her, but that's not here or there."

"What's going on here?" Sanosuke asked now thoroughly confused.

Nozomi smiled, "I want revenge on Himura for what he did eleven years ago."

"What did Kenshin do to you?" Yahiko asked

"He killed my little brother and I intend to make him pay for that."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, I've been plotting my revenge since I found out Himura killed my brother. I tried joining with Shishio so I could watch him kill the Battousai for me but that didn't work out as you see and so I decided to start up a new revolution to lure out the Battousai."

"Why another revolution, why not just come after Kenshin yourself?" Sanosuke asked

"Because I knew that with enough battles Himura would weaken and become distracted by his so called 'guilt' from killing. I wanted to wait until he was almost on the breaking point but things aren't going so well for my clan so I decided to just take my revenge now when he's still tired from fighting my minions."

"Ha, Kenshin's stronger than you think, he'll beat you!" Yahiko shouted confidently.

"Maybe but I intend to take his life and nothing will stop me from doing so."

"Kenshin killed a lot of people eleven years ago why is your brother so different?"

"Because my brother didn't deserve to die like that! Nijito was a brave young man with a heart of gold and Himura killed him without a second thought! Nijito loved Himura just as much as he did me but that didn't stop the red headed bastard from killing him!"

"What do you mean he loved Kenshin?" Yahiko asked confused

"Nijito wrote home many times telling us about his friend Kenshin Himura and how they somehow managed to have fun during that horrible time of war. He told us that Himura was like another brother to him and that they were the best of friends. Then one day that monster came to our home and handed us Nijito's dagger and confessed to killing him!"

"I'm sure Kenshin had a reason, he wouldn't kill unless he had to especially not one of his friends."

"It doesn't matter, Himura must pay for his betrayal and I will be the one to make sure that he does!"

"And what do you get out of this, Yoshito?" Misao asked

"Simple, when Himura's gone I'll be able to win Kaoru's heart and make her mine."

Sanosuke laughed, "Yeah right, Missy would never go for you especially after what you did to her."

"We'll see about that, she'll come to me once Himura's dead and speaking of Himura he's here."

"Good, let's get this over with." Nozomi stated as he put his hood back in place and headed for the door.

Yoshito went with him and they both stared out at the red haired manslayer before them, "I've come for my friends now where are they?"

"They're fine for now, you need to worry about yourself first, Himura."

Nozomi charged at Kenshin and tried to stab him but Kenshin evaded the move and slashed out at his side. They exchanged a flurry of blows, strikes and blocks until they were both panting and tired. Kenshin took the momentary break to ask, "Why did you take my friends?"

"So I could lure you here to kill you."

"Why are you after my life?"

"Because you took my little brother from me!"

Before Kenshin could ask what he meant by that Nozomi came at him again and managed to catch him in the shoulder. Kenshin stumbled back and grabbed Nozomi's hood, pulling it off of him. When Kenshin saw his face he let out a gasp of surprise, "Nozomi… what're you doing?"

"Seeking revenge for Nijito, you're going to die just as he did!"

"You don't understand, I didn't mean to kill Nijito."

"Liar!"

Nozomi charged at Kenshin and they locked swords, their eyes burning into each other as Nozomi shouted, "Nijito didn't deserve to die like that! He thought of you as a brother and you betrayed him by killing him in cold blood!"

"That's not what happened, Nozomi…"

"Shut up!"

Nozomi kicked Kenshin in the stomach and sent him back a few feet. He was on top of Kenshin in a second and knocked his sword away and hit him in the chin with the hilt of his sword, sending him to the ground. Kenshin quickly got up and grabbed his sword and jumped away as Nozomi stabbed the place he'd just been. Once he was out of range he spit some blood from his mouth so he could speak, "You've got it wrong, I never meant to take Nijito's life. Believe me I would give anything to go back in time and save him, I wish it had been me instead of him. Whether you believe me or not I loved Nijito like he was my family, he was the only friend I had back then and I wouldn't hurt him for the world. What happened was…"

"I don't want to here your lies, Himura! Mother told me that you killed him and that's all I know and that's all I care about. He was a young and happy man with a bright future and you took all of that away from him! He wanted to become a martial arts instructor so he could teach children to protect themselves against people like you!"

"Nozomi…"

Kenshin paused when he saw a tear fall from Nozomi's eyes as he continued, "He should be the one with a beautiful wife and child and friends but instead its you, the demon of Choshu! You don't deserve to live in peace or happiness!"

"I know that, I wonder everyday why I get to have this happiness but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I love my family and I will do whatever it takes to protect them and if this hatred for me is all you feel then so be it. But whether I win or lose here today it will not bring Nijito back, trust me if my blood could bring him back from the dead I'd cut my wrist in an instant but that's not how things work Nozomi."

"No it's not and I know killing you won't bring back my brother but it will keep you from killing anyone else!"

Nozomi came at him again but Kenshin sidestepped, spinning around to hit Nozomi in the back of the neck with his sword. Nozomi fell to the ground and didn't get up and Kenshin went to check him but before he could reach his fallen opponent Yoshito came out of nowhere and stabbed Kenshin in the stomach with a long dagger.

Kenshin gasped and moved away from him, holding the wound on his abdomen as he glared at his new opponent, "Yoshito, you sorry bastard I should've known you'd be in on this."

"Are you going to stand there and talk or are we going to fight?"

Kenshin smirked darkly and spit some more blood from his mouth, "Oh we're going to fight and I assure you that I won't go easy on you like I did Nozomi."

Yoshito raised an eyebrow at that comment; "You went easy on him?"

"Yes, but I don't plan to extend the same courtesy to you."

In the blink of an eye Kenshin vanished and reappeared behind Yoshito and slashed him across the back. He staggered forward and turned around to throw the dagger at Kenshin. As Kenshin dodged the flying blade Yoshito drew his sword and blocked when Kenshin came at him, "You know you're going to die don't you, Himura?"

"Eventually but not today, the only one who's going to die here is you, Yoshito."

Kenshin pushed him away and tried to stab him but Yoshito jumped back and Kenshin grinned, "You fell for it."

"Fell for what?"

"Do Ryu Sen!"

Kenshin sent a wall of dirt and debris at his opponent and Yoshito had to jump to the side to avoid being hit. He looked back to where Kenshin was and was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore, "Where'd he go?"

"Up here!"

Yoshito looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Kenshin coming down at him from the air. He raised his sword to block him but Kenshin easily cut through his sword with his Ryu Tsui Sen and hit him in the collarbone with the blunt side of his sword. In the next split second as he landed Kenshin slashed up and hit Yoshito in the throat, sending him flying back into the support beam of the shrine.  
Before Yoshito could catch his breath Kenshin came at him and stabbed him in the stomach, causing his eyes to widen in pain and shock as the red head smiled up at him, "I told you that I would kill you for touching Kaoru and now I've kept my promise."

Kenshin pulled his sword out of Yoshito and he slumped to the ground before Kenshin ran inside the shrine to help the others, "Kenshin you're ok!"

"Of course Yahiko, are you?"

"Yeah we're fine."

Kenshin cut them lose from their bindings and Misao jumped up to hug him around the neck, "It's so good to see you, Himura."

He smiled as he hugged her back, "Good to see you too, Misao."

"Can we go back to the inn now?" Sanosuke asked

"Not yet, I need to make sure that Yoshito and Nozomi are dead." Kenshin stated flatly before heading outside.

The others followed him and their eyes went wide when they saw that Nozomi and Yoshito were gone, "What happened? They were right there." Kenshin wondered out loud.

Misao answered him, "I think it was those hooded guys, there were several of them here earlier but they took off. I believe they took the bodies so you couldn't prove the death of their leader."

"Most likely but in any case I'm sure they're dead Kenshin, no offense but when you fight you intend to get the job done whether you mean to or not." Sanosuke said with a small smile.

"I suppose so, let's get back now, I'm sure Kaoru's worried."

"Yeah and I'm starving!" Sanosuke grumbled as everyone else rolled their eyes at him.

They arrived back at the inn a short time later and Kenshin went to Miko and she tended to his wounds before he and the others went up to see Kaoru. When they entered the room Kaoru jumped up from the bed and ran to Misao to hug her, nearly knocking over Ishatake as she did so, "Oh Misao I'm so glad you're safe. Never do that again!"

"I won't, hey what's wrong with your stomach?"

Misao pulled back to look at her and smiled when she saw the rounded tummy her friend had gotten, "Miss Kaoru are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

Misao squealed and started jumping up and down, "I'm gonna be an aunt! WOOHOO!"

Everyone laughed at her excitement before Misao asked, "Have you picked out names yet?"

"No, we plan to wait on the name until we figure out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a girl then I can teach her how to fight and torment the men in our family."

Sanosuke nudged Kenshin and whispered in his ear, "Hopefully the weasel will get lost on the way to Tokyo huh, Kenshin?"

Kenshin snickered and Misao gave them a look that would kill if it were possible, "WHAT!"

"Nothing!" both men answered quickly.

About a month later the battles finally came to an end and the war was over, the rebels unable to hold themselves together without Nozomi to lead the way. Once things were settled down in Kyoto Kaoru and the others headed home after bidding farewell to Tobei, Ishatake and Hoji, making them promise to come and visit whenever they were in Tokyo.

When they arrived home the first thing they did was take a nap and get rested before they resumed their normal activities. Then a couple of months later on a usual boring afternoon the gang decided to go off and do their own things; Yahiko went to go see Tsubame for a while and get caught up with her and Sanosuke went to go see Megumi. Kaoru decided to sweep the porch after they left, for some reason she felt like cleaning everything. As she finished the hallway she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Why?"

"Because I can't sit still."

"Come and sit down with me for a moment, koishii and rest."

"Oh alright."

Kaoru let Kenshin lead her to the edge of the porch and she leaned against his shoulder, smiling when she saw the gi he had on, "I see you're wearing your infamous pink gi."

"It's not pink it's red."

Kaoru looked up at him and tugged on a piece of his bangs, "Kenshin, this is red," she pointed to his gi, "That is pink."

"Well it was red when I bought it."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and Kenshin nudged her, "and besides you need to be resting since it's almost time for the baby to come."

"And you need to take down the ponytail." She joked

Even though they were at back home Kenshin had kept his high ponytail for whatever reason and had worn his blue gi until today. He smiled and kissed her head, "I got used to it again, besides it keeps it out of the way."

"Yeah but I can't play with it like I used to."

Kenshin's golden eyes shone brightly down at her and he couldn't help but chuckle at the cute little pout she had playing across her lips, "Tell you what, I'll take it down tonight and let you play with it ok?"

Kaoru's face lit up and her eyes sparkled brightly with hope, "You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Thank you."

Kaoru suddenly looked down at her stomach and smiled, "Hey Kenshin."

"What?"

"Give me your hand… feel."

Kaoru took his hand and laid it on her stomach. He waited patiently for a moment then he felt something push against his palm and a proud grin lit up his handsome face, "she kicked."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't but I'm hoping."

"Well I think it's a boy."

"I think it's a girl."

"You want to bet?"

Kenshin smiled, "Sure what's the wager?"

"Um… winner makes the loser do whatever they want for a week."

"You're on."

Kenshin gave her a kiss then she suddenly looked down at her stomach again and sighed sadly, catching Kenshin's attention, "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"I'm fat." She whined

Kenshin chuckled and gave her shoulders a squeeze, "you're not fat, Kaoru, you're pregnant."

"Still I can't wear my favorite kimono and the ones I can wear are to tight now."

"You want to wear one of my gis?"

"No, I'll live, I just want to complain because you listen to me."

"That's my job, I'm your husband."

"Oh it's your job huh?"

Kenshin flushed and gave her his usual, silly 'I'm in trouble' grin, "I'm going to go get dinner now, love you."

He gave her a quick kiss and headed off, missing the giggle Kaoru gave him as he left. She got up and went to the kitchen to put the broom away then she felt a stout arm wrap around hers roughly. She screamed but before she could do anything else a large hand came up to cover her mouth with a fowl smelling cloth and darkness claimed her as one thought raced through her mind, _"Kenshin…"_


	16. Betrayal Repeated!

**Chapter 16- Betrayal Repeated!**

_**Be warned, this chapter is a little strange (mainly because I got over my writer's block at 2 in the morning) so let me know if it's too weird to follow and I'll change it, 'k? Any ways, this may be a little bit of a spoiler for those who haven't seen the OVAs so with that said and done read on :).**_

Kenshin was heading out of the gate when he suddenly heard Kaoru scream on the other side of the dojo. He quickly ran to see what was wrong but couldn't find her. He searched the entire dojo and worry began to overtake him when he could find no trace of her anywhere, "Kaoru! Where are you? Kaoru!"

Out of nowhere a shuriken flew by his face and embedded itself into the pole next to him. He took the note from the throwing star and read it with rising anger before he let out a growl, "Damn it! Don't worry Kaoru, I'll get you back I promise you!"

Kaoru awoke slowly and shook her head to clear the fog from her still blurry eyes. Once she could see clearly she looked around at her surroundings and found that she was in an old shrine of some sort. She looked to her side and saw a large statue of a praying Buddha and a shiver went through her when she saw a very large spider walk down its leg before running past her. She tried to get up but found that her hands were tied to one of the support beams. She tried to wiggle out of her ropes but a dark laugh next to her caught her attention, "Welcome back."

She looked over and let out a small cry when she saw the face of her captor, "Y… Yoshito! But… but I thought that Kenshin killed you!"

"No," he tapped his stomach to make a point and smiled, "luckily I had on thick armor during that battle and he didn't penetrate all the way through it."

"Where am I and why did you bring me here?"

"Just on the outside of the city and we brought you here to lure Himura here to fight of course."

"You're still after Kenshin? Why are you so determined to take his life?"

"Because once Himura's out of the way I can have what I want."

"And that is?"

Yoshito moved to kneel in front of her and ran his thumb over her bottom lip lightly, "You of course."

Kaoru growled softly and tried to bite his hand but he moved it out of the way and chuckled, "I wouldn't be fighting too much if I were you, you might hurt yourself in your delicate condition."

Kaoru's eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock when Yoshito rested his palm on her enlarged belly and she started wiggling to get away from him, "Leave my baby alone!"

"Don't worry Kaoru, I intend to take care of both of you once Himura's gone."

"No you won't! For one thing I won't let you anywhere near my baby and secondly you can't beat Kenshin!"

"Well see about that, won't we? And besides I'm sure you'll warm up to me once Himura's dead. I'll be a good dad, you'll see."

Kaoru felt her face heat up with anger as he started to lean down towards her and she suddenly threw her head forward and hit Yoshito in the mouth with her forehead, ringing both of their bells with the force of the blow. Her vision went double for a moment but it quickly faded and she smiled to herself when she saw blood trickling from Yoshito's busted lip. He snarled and raised his hand to hit her but another hand shot out and caught his wrist before he could make contact with Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru looked over and saw Nozomi standing there holding back the angry man, "I don't mind kidnapping or killing but I don't allow abuse of a pregnant woman. If you're going to do that at least wait until I'm long gone because I'll kill you if I catch you at it."

"Ha, if figures you'd have some sense of annoying honor! But if she hits me again she's getting it whether you're here or not, Nozomi!"

Yoshito pulled away from his comrade and moved to stand in front of the door. Kaoru looked up at Nozomi and asked, "You're… Nijito's brother, aren't you?"

"I see Himura told you what happened."

Nozomi turned away from her and moved to stand next to Yoshito as she continued, "I don't understand why you're still seeking revenge on Kenshin."

"Because he deserves to die for what he did to my brother."

"No he doesn't! I know Kenshin he would never hurt anyone he loves on purpose. It was an accident and besides Kenshin regrets what he did everyday…"

"Ha! That monster actually feels regret? That's a good laugh."

"I'm serious, you haven't seen it but Kenshin has cried himself to sleep because of the guilt he has weighing on his heart. He suffers everyday from that guilt and he'll continue to do so until he dies, that should be enough for you!"

"Well it's not! If I could I would exact the ultimate revenge on him."

"What's that?"

Nozomi turned his head just enough to look at her and his voice dropped slightly as he explained, "I had originally intended to kidnap you and kill you right in front of him so that he would know the suffering that I've endured. But since you're pregnant I can't do that, your child has nothing to do with this so I won't involve him."

"You would go that far to get revenge for an accident that happened eleven years ago?"

"Yes, the only reason I don't kill you is because that baby inside you, otherwise you'd most likely already be dead."

Kaoru felt her heart drop at the sheer rage and pain in Nozomi's eyes as he turned away from her. She looked out the window and saw that the sky was starting to turn orange and red. It would be night soon and then it would be more difficult for Kenshin to fight and that was something she didn't want, _"Kenshin… hurry…"_

**_MEANWHILE _**

Kenshin ran as fast as he could through the forest, it would be dark soon and that would mean the possibility of getting lost and he couldn't afford to do that now with so much at stake. As he weaved in and out of the trees his mind drifted to Kaoru and what might be happening to her, _"Don't worry Kaoru, I'm coming for you, just wait a little longer."_

Kenshin suddenly halted in his tracks when he felt a strange presence nearby and he drew his sword and turned around just in time to block an attack behind him. His opponent smirked at him and jumped away just as something came flying through the air and hit Kenshin in the neck. He cried out softly and pulled the object from his vein and his eyes began to blur as he realized what it was, _"Damn it, a poison dart! I have to get rid of these guys soon before it completely takes its toll on me!"_

Kenshin shook his head to clear his vision as both his assailants came at him at once. He blocked one before slashing at the other, managing to hit him in the chest and kill him. The other man came at him and somehow swept his feet out from under him and raised his sword to kill the red head. But even through his hazy mind Kenshin saw it coming and thrust his sword up into the man's chest, sending blood onto himself as his opponent fell away in pain.

Kenshin took the brief break to catch his breath but a soft clanking sound like a chain off to the side caught his attention. He looked up and saw the man he'd just stabbed holding something stuck into the ground then it donned on him what it was. The man smirked and jerked the chain, sending an explosion of dirt and debris out at Kenshin and he didn't have time to move as the blast hit him head on.

_**IN THE SHRINE **_

Kaoru heard a loud rumble like thunder off in the distance but there wasn't a cloud in the sky so what could've caused the noise? She looked out the door and saw nothing and her confusion rose, "What was that?"

Nozomi laughed slightly, "Well, well it seems that Himura's made it past the first trap."

"Trap! What trap!" Kaoru asked

"We know we can't defeat Himura with just our strength alone so we decided to enlist a little help from what was left of our minions." Yoshito explained with a cruel smile.

Kaoru gritted her teeth in anger before she started shouting at her captors, "You cowards!"

"What?"

"You two are horrible! You're not strong enough to defeat Kenshin on your own so you have to resort to dirty tricks and make him tired and nearly dead before you can beat him!"

"Exactly," Nozomi stated flatly, "it doesn't matter what method you use to defeat your opponent as long as you do it. If he makes it past our minions then we will fight him until then just sit back and wait."

**_MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST_**

Kenshin made his way as fast as he could through the dense trees, his neck throbbed and his vision was still cloudy but that wasn't slowing him down as he set his mind on the task at hand. As long as he thought about Kaoru he could make it. Even so he couldn't help but have a feeling of de-ja-vu, _"Why does this seem so familiar to me? I know I've done something like this before but when?"_

He didn't have too much time to dwell on that thought as two more soldiers appeared out of nowhere and started slashing at him. As he was fending them off it suddenly hit him where this had happened before and a sick feeling washed over him as he remembered, _"Oh no… I know why this feels familiar. This is exactly what happened when I went to get Tomoe… except this time it's Kaoru!"_

Kenshin was brought out of his thoughts when one of the men pushed him back and the other soldier used the momentum to slash Kenshin across the back with his sword. Kenshin cried out and turned around and cut the man in the stomach, sending him to the ground a second later. The one who had pushed him came up behind him and tried to strangle him but Kenshin elbowed him in the ribs and sent him back. Without pausing Kenshin spun around and stabbed the soldier in the throat, causing him to groan and pull away as he grabbed what was left of his neck.

Kenshin tried to catch his breath and was relieved to feel the poison leaving his system but then he heard that clanking sound again and he looked up just as the man pulled a chain in the ground. Another blast came straight at Kenshin and all he could do was watch it come to him as a single word slipped past his lips, "Kaoru…"

**_IN THE SHRINE _**

Yoshito chuckled and cracked his knuckles when he heard the second blast, "Great it seems like we'll get to take out Himura ourselves Nozomi."

"So it seems, this time Himura will die and I will finally have my revenge and you can have your woman."

"Right," Yoshito turned to Kaoru and smiled evilly at her, "You just sit here and enjoy the show while we kill your dear old husband."

With that said both men stepped outside and left Kaoru alone in the shrine, missing the tears that fell from her eyes as she buried her face into her forearms, "Kenshin… I want to help you but… I can't… oh Kenshin… please be safe…"

_**BACK IN THE FOREST  
**_

Kenshin limped his way through the trees as fast as his aching body could carry him. He was getting close to the shrine and was glad to know that the poison was out of his bloodstream but the injuries he sustained in the blasts were beginning to affect him. He could feel blood falling down his face, his back, and one of his arms but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting to Kaoru and making sure that she was safe. He tried to stay upright but at one point his tired limbs just couldn't carry his weight anymore and he fell to one knee, using his sword to hold himself up as he tried to control his breathing, "Damn it… I know there's a fight waiting for me but I don't think I can do it… it's way too close to what happened with Tomoe. I… I can't win this battle… maybe I can make it back to the dojo and get Sano and Yahiko to help…"

Kenshin felt ashamed for thinking such thoughts but part of him knew he was right, what if he hurt Kaoru and their baby like he had Tomoe? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt them and he knew that he'd do just that if he made it to the shrine. It was a disgraceful thing to do but it was the only way, he had to give up and let someone else safe Kaoru. Kenshin hung his head in shame for a moment but then a soft but stern voice reached his ears, "Get up, Battousai."

Slowly his head came up to look at his visitor and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the man before him. He had long red hair and violet colored eyes, a soft smile curving his lips upwards as he stared down at the Battousai, "W… wanderer?"

"Get up Battousai, Kaoru and our baby need you."

"I can't! If I go then I'll kill them like I did Tomoe!"

"No you won't, Kaoru trusts you and we both know that you will make sure that you won't make my mistake."

"What?"

"I didn't create you until after I had taken Tomoe's life, after that I was too afraid to look at another battle and that's why I called on you to help me. You're strong enough to save Kaoru without harming her but you can't do it by lying down and giving up like a coward!"

"Wanderer… I… I can't do this…"

"Yes you can," the wanderer reached out his hand and smiled softly down at his darker counterpart, "come on let's go get our family back… together."

Battousai actually felt some comfort from his words and he reached his hand out towards the wanderer but just as their hands touched he vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Kenshin shook his head after the shock wore off and he forced himself to stand up again, "I'm seeing things but I can't worry about that now, I have to help Kaoru."

Kenshin took off once more and miraculously he felt his strength returning to him but he dismissed it as adrenaline and continued on his way. A few minutes later he arrived at the shrine and saw two men standing there waiting for him and his eyes widened briefly when he saw who they were, "Yoshito and Nozomi… I thought I killed you back in Kyoto?"

"No, you injured us but luckily our minions were there to help us get to safety." Nozomi stated.

"Well you're all out of your little dogs which leaves just us and this time I'm going to make sure that you never come back."

"You can try but you look a little tired Himura, are you sure you have the strength for one last battle?" Yoshito taunted

Kenshin smiled, "I have more then enough strength to defeat a couple of cowards like you. Now where's Kaoru?"

"She's fine for now but you need to worry about yourself before you worry about her, Himura."

Kenshin looked on and grabbed the hilt of his sword when Nozomi came at him. He waited until the last second and used his battou-jutsu but somehow Nozomi managed to dodge it and hit him in the chin, sending him back a couple of feet. Kenshin quickly recovered and tried to slash Nozomi but Yoshito came up and they both started swinging at Kenshin together. They exchanged numerous attacks and dodges but then Nozomi managed to slip behind Kenshin and kick him in the back, sending him forward. Yoshito saw him coming and knocked Kenshin's sword away from him hand before he grabbed Kenshin's wrist and threw the smaller man into the nearest tree.

Kenshin was stunned for a moment from the force of his back hitting against the tree and before he could get up to retrieve his sword Yoshito came up behind him and grabbed his ponytail, jerking him up roughly by his hair. He cried out slightly as Yoshito began jerking on his hair, laughing darkly as he called out to his partner, "Hey Nozomi, Himura's got really nice hair."

Nozomi smiled, "Oh he does, does he?"

"Yeah, it's nice and soft just like a woman's."

Yoshito jerked Kenshin's head back and forth cruelly and Kenshin felt his anger beginning to rise as he saw Nozomi start to come at him. He tried to think of a way to get out of this but he wasn't very good at fighting hand-to-hand. If he had a weapon of some kind he could fight with ease but if he had to use his hands he was in trouble. He felt a slight bit of panic begin to creep into his stomach then he remembered the dagger in his gi,_ "I really don't want to do this… but I have no choice."_

Kenshin reached into his gi and pulled out the dagger, getting a laugh from Yoshito as he unsheathed the short blade, "You honestly expect to fight me with that? Oh please, give it up Himura, you don't stand a chance against me with that puny little knife!"

Kenshin chuckled suddenly, causing both men to raise an eyebrow at him, "What's so funny, Himura?" Yoshito asked

"That dagger's not meant for you, Yoshito."

"Oh really, who's it for then?"

Kenshin managed to turn his head just enough to look at Yoshito and a dark smile came to his lips as his voice deepened to a dangerous, husky purr, "It's meant… for me."

"For you?"

Before Yoshito could figure out what Kenshin was up to he raised the dagger to his head and in one clean, hard jerk he cut through his thick red locks, easily slicing off his ponytail with the sharp blade. Now that he was free he jumped away from Yoshito and grabbed his sword, smirking at the shocked expression Yoshito and Nozomi had on their faces.

Yoshito looked at the red tail he had in his hand and gasped out, "I can't believe it… the bastard cut off his hair… well at least you look like a man now, Himura."

"I don't give a damn about what I look like to you. This battle ends here and now, I need to get Kaoru home and I don't intend to let either of you stand in my way."

"Just because you were able to get away once doesn't mean you'll do it again!" Nozomi shouted

"No, it's means that I'm going to kill you and be done with this."

Before either of them could blink Kenshin was gone and he reappeared beside of Yoshito and slashed him in the ribs before cutting up with his blade, cutting through his throat and killing him almost instantly. Just to make sure he was dead Kenshin quickly jabbed him in the heart before turning to look at a stunned Nozomi, "You're next."

"I don't think so! I intend to make you pay for what you did to Nijito!"

"I regret killing Nijito everyday of my life and that is the punishment that I will bare and that should make you happy. I went easy on you the last time because I felt pity for you and I saw Nijito in you but I don't now. All I see now is a coward who has to kidnap women to try and get what they want. Now prepare to die."

Kenshin charged at Nozomi and managed to knock him to the ground but before he could finish him off Nozomi threw dirt into Kenshin's eyes and slashed him across the stomach. Kenshin fell back and tried to wipe his eyes to return his sight but even after he removed the dirt he was still unable to see, _"Damn it! I can't see! Is this the end? Am I going to lose?"_

Suddenly Kenshin saw an image flash in his mind and he could see Kaoru's face smiling at him as she held her hand out to him, "I love you and this baby will love you… we need you, Kenshin."

"_No! I can't lose, my family needs me but how can I beat him when I don't have my sight?"_

Out of nowhere Kenshin felt hands covering his eyes and a familiar, soft voice reached his ears, _"You could've lived like this if you hadn't picked up a sword… you'd be happy with some land and seeds to plant."_

"_T… Tomoe? But… but how?"_

"_I've always been here, Kenshin, let me be your eyes just as I was all those years ago in Kyoto."_

"_But… I can't… I…"_

"_Please, just trust me, Kenshin."_

"_I do trust you."_

"_Then attack."_

Kenshin stood up and sheathed his sword, getting into the battou-jutsu stance as he heard Nozomi's amused chuckle, "you're going to use that stupid move again? You're a fool."

"Maybe so, however I don't intend to miss this time."

"How do you plan to hit me if you can't even see me, Himura?"

"Come and I'll show you and you'll see why I'm called the Battousai."

"Fine, die Himura!"

Kenshin waited until he could feel Nozomi's sword touch his chest just above his heart then in one swift motion he unsheathed his sword and used the ultimate attack on him, sending him flying across the small meadow. As he went by some blood splashed onto Kenshin's face and he opened his eyes, grateful to see that his sight had returned. He looked in front of him and saw a familiar smiling face standing there before him and he couldn't help but return that smile, "Thank you, Tomoe."

She smiled one last time and vanished before his eyes without a word. Kenshin stood up once more and made his way over to Nozomi and saw that he was trying to reach for his sword, "I can't… lose to Himura… I…"

Before he could say anything else Kenshin thrust his sword into his throat and twisted sharply, killing him instantly. He looked around briefly before he slung the blood from his blade and sheathed it then he made his way inside the shrine, finding Kaoru off in the corner trying to bite through the knot in the rope around her wrists. He went up to her and used his dagger to cut her free, "Kaoru are you alright?"

"Kenshin! I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried!"

Kaoru hugged him tightly and he returned the gesture, smiling into her shoulder as he took in her familiar scent, "I'm so sorry I put you through this Kaoru, but I promise you they won't come back this time."

"I know, thank you for…"

Kaoru paused when she put her hands into Kenshin's hair, surprised to find it down… he never took it down during a battle. She pulled back enough to look at him and couldn't help but let out a gasp when she saw what had happened to him, "Kenshin… what happened to your hair?"

"Oh this?" he pulled a small piece to the front to twist on it and smiled, "it's nothing."

"What happened?"

"Well… Yoshito grabbed my ponytail and I had to cut it off to get away from him but it's just hair right? Besides I promised you that I'd take it down tonight to let you play with it, didn't I?"

"Well yes but this isn't what I meant… you realize that by the time I fix it it's going to be horribly short."

"Oh well, it'll grow back eventually but lets get home for now, ok?"

"Sounds good."

They carefully made their way back to the dojo and arrived just as the sun set behind the horizon and they were greeted by a fuming Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi, "Where have you guys been! We've been worried about… oh man Kenshin what happened to you?" Sanosuke asked in a shocked tone upon seeing the condition his friend was in.

"Fight." Kenshin said simply

Megumi intervened, "Come on Sir Ken, let me tend to your wounds and don't argue with me just come along."

"Alright."

Kenshin followed Megumi into the nearest room and she fixed him up in no time flat and sent him on his way, "There you go Sir Ken, don't do anything too strenuous for a few days until your wounds heal, I don't want them busting open."

"Thanks Megumi."

Kenshin slipped his gi back on and they headed to where the others were waiting. He looked around for Kaoru but was surprised to find her missing, "Where's Kaoru?"

"She went to bed." Sanosuke said

"Bed sounds good right now, I'm off."

Kenshin started to leave but Yahiko's voice stopped him, "Hey Kenshin, what happened to your hair!"

"Nothing."

"Well… I hate to admit it but you actually look like a guy now."

Kenshin smirked and was unable to stop himself from letting the smart aleck comment slip past his lips, "jealous are we?"

He left without another word and headed to his room where he saw Kaoru laying down and waiting for him, "you alright, Kenshin? You look exhausted"

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Well come to bed, you've earned some rest."

"I guess so."

Kenshin started to walk to the bed but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and began to wobble slightly, causing worry to spring to Kaoru's face, "Kenshin what's wrong?"

"I'm… sorry… Kaoru…"

Kenshin's strength finally gave out and he fell where he was and Kaoru hurried over to him, relieved to find him still breathing. She moved some of his bangs away from his face and kissed his cheek affectionately, "My poor Kenshin…"

The next day Kenshin apologized to Kaoru for passing out on her but she dismissed it and sat him down to try and straighten out what was left of his hair. By the time she evened it out it was quite a shocking sight to behold. His once waist length hair was now up to his shoulders and framed his face just enough to set off his delicate features. He looked in the mirror and sighed, he hated to admit it but Yahiko had been right he did in fact look like a man now but he still hated his hair being so short. He hadn't had short hair in years but he could get used to it again, he had no choice but to.

Kaoru came up to him and hugged him, a giggle escaping her as she did so, "I'm sorry but I think you look very handsome."

"Yeah well… it'll grow out soon enough I just haven't cut my hair in so long it feels weird."

"When was the last time you cut your hair?"

"Um… fifteen… sixteen years ago…"

"Well as you said it will grow out soon and…"

"SANOSUKE!" Yahiko screamed in the distance

They looked up just in time to see Sanosuke and Yahiko come running through and couldn't help but laugh, "Hey Kenshin while you still have the chance can you do me a favor if you're not too tired?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you go and get something for lunch?"

"But I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine go on, Yahiko and Sanosuke are here to protect me."

"Exactly."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and pushed him toward the gate, "Get mister!"

"Yes ma'am."

Kenshin hurried off and Kaoru headed to the kitchen to start lunch but as she stepped into the room she felt a sharp pain shoot through her entire body and she cried out, "Sanosuke! Yahiko!"  
They both came running to her and Sanosuke helped her stay standing as he asked, "What's wrong Missy?"

"I think it's time!"

"Oh no… hey fox woman! Get in here!"

Megumi came around the corner ready to slap Sanosuke but a look of worry came across her face when she saw Kaoru, "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming…" Kaoru gasped out

"How bad do you hurt?"

"If we were still in Kyoto I'd start confessing secrets."

"Yep it's time, let's go Kaoru."

A couple of hours later Kenshin returned with lunch and took it to the kitchen before he went looking for everyone. He found them by his room and he tapped Sanosuke's shoulder, "What's going on, Sano?"

"Missy went into labor."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHEN!"

"She started right after you left."

Kenshin pushed past them and went into the room and knelt next to Kaoru, resting a hand on her sweaty forehead, "Kaoru… are you alright?"

"Not… really…"

"Sir Ken it would be much easier on her if you waited outside."

"Why?" he asked giving a small glare to the doctor

Megumi smiled, "Because she only needs one person yelling at her right now and it's going to be hard enough to keep her calm let alone you, Sir Ken."

"Fine but I'll be right here if you need me ok, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded and Kenshin kissed her lightly before going outside to wait with Sanosuke and Yahiko. Several hours passed and Kenshin was pacing around the hallway like a vulture and Sanosuke couldn't help but chuckle at his frantic friend, "Hey Kenshin since you got so much energy why don't you go and beat up something for awhile?"

"Tried that, I've already killed the posts in the backyard."

"How many hits did it take?" Yahiko asked

"About four… five at most."

"Sounds about right." Yahiko and Sanosuke said simultaneously

Just then the door opened and a tired looking Megumi came out and sighed. Kenshin ran up to her and took her shoulders, "How's Kaoru is she alright?"

"She's fine Sir Ken, she did very well."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine too… both of them."

"WHAT!" everyone present shouted

Megumi smiled, "Congratulations Sir Ken, you are now the proud father of twins."

Kenshin's face lit up and he hugged the young doctor, "That's wonderful! Can I see them?"

"Yes go ahead."

Kenshin practically sprinted into the room and saw Kaoru sitting up against the wall with one of the babies in her arms. He went up to her and kissed her, "I'm so proud of you, Kaoru, how do you feel or do I need to ask?"

"I feel fine, the pain was worth it."

She pulled the blanket back to reveal a beautiful infant and Kenshin smiled brightly as he reached out to touch the baby's face with a careful finger, "hey little one…"

"It's a boy, say hi to your daddy, Kenji." Kaoru said softly

"Kenji huh? Where's the other baby?"

"Over there sleeping but you can hold her if you want."

"Her? You mean the other one's a little girl?"

"Yes."

Kenshin hurried over to the small bed nearby and smiled down at the sleeping infant there. He reached down and carefully lifted the tiny baby into his arms before he returned to Kaoru to sit next to her, "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"What are you going to name her?" Kaoru asked

"Huh?"

"I named Kenji so I thinks it's fair that you get to name our daughter."

"I get to name her huh? How about… Shiori?"

"Shiori? I like that name."

Kenshin leaned over and kissed Kaoru as deeply as he could then he pulled away and smiled tenderly at his wife, "I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru leaned up and kissed him back, her deep blue eyes sparkling with love and adoration as she whispered against his lips, "I love you… Battousai."

**THE END!**

_**FINALLY! YEY! Well that's all everyone, hope you liked it and please don't hate me too much for what I did to Ken, I'll fix it in my next fic, I promise. Any ways, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews, I love you all! THANKS AGAIN:).**_


End file.
